


As You Are

by NightDuchess, zethamsel05



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, F/M, Marriage of Convenience, Multi, Podfic Welcome, ReiKasa, ReinerxMikasa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 57,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightDuchess/pseuds/NightDuchess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zethamsel05/pseuds/zethamsel05
Summary: He only wants to secure the safety of those he loved, but for that, he has to do whatever it takes to save the remnants left behind by the recent ambush on Marley. With a remaining short lifespan, his only duty was to be a Warrior as he had been from the very beginning, sacrificing himself for a nation that owns but do not deserve his unwavering loyalty.While she knowingly becomes the pawn of a clan she has recently discovered, hoping that she would finally rest at a place where she belonged yet little did she know, she is just a beautiful, desirable puppet held by the hands of a greedy, ambitious family matriarch driven by riches only her birthplace could offer.Both former enemies are thrown into a turbulent sea of obligations where feelings are sacrificed in pursuit of a prospering peace between three warring nations.For the rest of their lives, at least until his last drawn breath, they both have to fulfill their duties and come as they are to each other - as a friend, a known enemy and an old memory to strangers intertwined in a web of political matrimony.*Contains some Manga spoilers up until chapter 114 with alternative plot points in between the current Canonverse.





	1. Old Memoria

**As You Are**

"Because in the end, the heart always governs the will, and every man will lay himself down right before the very eyes of a brewing storm.”

 

A/N: This story is a collaboration with zethamsel05 and explores an alternative take to Mikasa’s newly discovered lineage descended from a shogun’s bloodline in Hizuru, East Sea and a ‘what if’ repercussion on her future. A story featuring an SnK alternative pairing, Reiner Braun & Mikasa Ackerman.

Some helpful terminologies that are included in this chapter :

  * Irezumi - traditional Japanese tattoos;
  * Hiroshi - traditional tattoo artist;
  * Geta - Japanese wooden sandals, usually worn with a tabi (white socks); and
  * Furisode - a style of kimono, distinguishable by its wide sleeves and usually worn by an unmarried woman in Japan.
  * Montsuki - a Japanese traditional wedding attire for the groom which is comprised of kimono, hakama and haori.



 

XoXoX

 

 _Come as you are, as you were_  
_As I want you to be_  
_As a friend, as a friend_ _  
_ As a known enemy

 _Take your time, hurry up_  
_The choice is yours, don't be late_  
_Take a rest as a friend_ _  
_ As an old

 _Memoria, memoria_ _  
_ _Memoria, memoria_

 _And I swear that I don't have a gun_  
_No, I don't have a gun_  
_No, I don't have a gun_  
~

[ Come As You Are (Cover) - Prep School ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQK_hnqen_k)

 

**Chapter One**

**Old Memoria**

 

**2 days after the attack on Marley**

 

Low voices conversing of a rather discreet matter could be heard coming from the medium-sized room belonging to the fourteenth commander of the Survey Corps. Two tall males dressed in finely-tailored suits and matching dark fedoras could be seen standing vigil outside the double wooden door, guarding the private discussion happening within. The two guards have recently become regular faces for these recent years ever since Paradis opened its port and welcomed their very first foreign visitors, the ambassador of one of the most powerful nations in the world - Hizuru.

 

Inside the now permanent dwelling of Commander Zoe Hange, there were two more visitors taking their seats on the opposite side of the big writing table, carved from the finest oak tree in Paradis.

 

Kiyomi Azumabito of the last shogunate bloodline in Hizuru was one of them while the other was her long-lost kin, the youngest blood of the infamous Ackerman clan and Azumabito family combined and Hange’s very own prized soldier, after Levi Ackerman himself. The finest prodigy the Military has ever seen, the one lauded as the woman worth a hundred soldiers, if not more. Mikasa Ackerman’s face was a mask of calm facade as she became the silent third party observer of the conversation between the two older women with authority.

 

Hange’s lens glistened in the dim light of the lantern next to her, signifying a possible move she could make on an otherwise complicated global-scale political chess game where there were not only two but three forces battling on the checkerboard.

 

Paradis, Hizuru and the latter’s ally which was also the former’s enemy, Marley.

 

Slight hint of exhaustion evident on her only visible eye. A long sigh escaped her chapped lips in a quick drought. Chess was never Hange’s favorite. It was more of Erwin’s.

 

The sudden remembrance of her dearly departed superior struck an ache inside her heart - like a bleeding scar on a wound she thought had healed through time.

 

Furthermore, the unintentionally provoking conversation she had with Eren yesterday had only made her feel shittier than she could ever feel at that moment.

 

Boy, Levi would've had a field day laughing his arse off if it wasn't due to the threat posed by the loose cannons in their current detainment - the Jeager brothers. It was also very fortunate that Levi was away in the forest of giant trees, having the older Jeager brother under his constant surveillance at all times. Hange could bet her other eye that Levi would not be too keen if he ever found out about the subject matter of this discussion.

 

It was not an easy task. God knows how many sleepless nights she spent literally burning the midnight oil, trying to understand more of their enemies across the seas just so she could offer a much safer solution to the crisis erupted after Eren Jeager’s indirect acceptance to Willy Tybur’s official declaration of a world war against Paradis Island.

 

_What would you have done, Erwin?_

 

Kiyomi cleared her throat before continuing, “Madam Commander, as mentioned earlier, in order for Paradis to fulfill the three options we proposed three years ago, Hizuru could lend further assistance in a more pivotal role. I know I have reported our previous failure in rallying the support of the other major world  forces but as far as we are concerned, Marley is still in the dark of our alliance, so this will work to our advantage.”

 

“If I could preempt the direction of this discussion, are you suggesting that Hizuru have a threeway with Paradis AND Marley?” Hanji's just couldn't help throwing the implication out crudely, to which Kiyomi gave a questionable smile in return.

 

“Marley’s recent declaration of war towards Eren Jeager, have definitely slapped the Marley higher-ups in their faces. They might believe that they have the support of the other powerful nations in the world but Mr. Jeager’s unexpected attack, along with Mr. Arlert’s contingency plan had not only wiped out Marley’s ships but also their entire naval fleet. Based on the recent report from our insider still stationed there, the Marley government is in chaos, the deaths of their high-ranking officers left their government running loose like headless chickens. The once mighty giant has fallen. They are desperate, Madam Commander.” Kiyomi took a sip of herbal tea from the ceramic cup in front of her as she locked gaze with Hange from across the table. The brown-haired military woman, nodded for the older East Sea ambassador to continue with her proposal.

 

“The other big nations of the world are currently terrified. It took one Titan to wreak havoc in Marley. They wouldn't want to take that chance. However, if Marley decides to enlist emergency military reinforcements from these nations, they would not hesitate to step in. Therefore, I think it’s crucial for us to take this opportunity to swoop in to be the first to present Marley an offer they could not refuse and in return, both Hizuru and Paradis will benefit from this agreement.”

 

“Would you mind sharing the details of these 'benefits’ you mentioned?”

 

“Marley requires emergency reinforcements, resources, and naval ships. Hizuru will provide all of them through this alliance BUT only if Marley could give us something very crucial in return.”

 

Hange smirked. During their very first meeting, Kiyomi had been very nonchalant in expressing Hizuru's desire to monopolize all the iceburst stone export from Paradis in an exclusive trading arrangement.

 

What could Marley possibly offer that Hizuru couldn't wait to get their hands on?

 

“Until three years ago, I honestly believed that I was the last generation of my family. I believed that when I die, the blood of our ancestors, Lord Azumabito’s lineage will too disappear within the depths of my graveyard. Miss Mikasa….,” Kiyomi turned her head towards her younger kin. “Remember when I told you that you are the hope and fruit of our nation? You would be the spark that will ignite the fires of Hizuru and bring glory once again to our family name through this union.”

 

Hange’s visible eye widened with sheer surprise. “Wait, Miss Kiyomi, are you seriously thinking of offering one of our strongest soldiers, your very own relative on a silver platter, to Marley?!”

 

“Only if Miss Mikasa decides on it. I have tried to plea to the other nations to open their eyes and minds to Paradis’ peaceful existence before this but it was futile. But if she were to return to Hizuru, perhaps she could finally be the voice of reason for both Paradis and Hizuru in the eyes of the world.”

 

“But, what does it have to do with Marley?”, remarked Mikasa in response, trying to, at the very least understanding the older East Sea woman’s notion before jumping the gun unnecessarily.

 

“Well my dear, Marley is in dire need of resources for rebuilding the aftermath left by Mr. Jeager, reinforcements due to the Colossal Titan’s transformation and naval fleets for their defense, which Hizuru would provide in exchange for heirs to continue the Azumabito lineage. We give them reinforcements on our terms, we will keep their powers in check and they will ensure a continuation for our family’s future.”

 

Both Mikasa and Hange exchanged a mutual look of disbelief with each other after reaching the same conclusion in their heads. Hange wasted no time in making her concerns known. “You’re treading dangerous waters here, Miss Kiyomi. You’re not seriously thinking of turning another one of our girls into a broodmare?! Haven't the Queen suffered enough?”

 

“All of us have no control over our bloodlines, Madam Commander. Like the curse of Ymir, the Azumabito family has always been burdened with a truly heavy responsibility on our shoulders. However, in the end, everything depends on Miss Mikasa's decision.”

 

“You’re putting Mikasa in danger beyond enemy territory. On her own. Moreover, Marley is not gonna be really keen on this idea. May I remind you that we currently have two of their children under our detainment?”

 

“Miss Mikasa could offer to negotiate the release of the prisoners as an added value to this alliance. Rest assured, Madam Commander, Miss Mikasa will have constant protection with her at all times.” Kiyomi’s eyes shot a quick glance towards the door, reminding Hange of her own security details just outside the room.

 

“I mean why now, why didn't you mention anything about this suggestion 3 years ago?”

 

“Our nation frowns upon unconsented child brides. Miss Mikasa was only 16 years old at that time and wouldn't be capable yet of sound judgment on a big decision like this. We are not animals, Madam Commander.”

 

“What do you think of all of this, Mikasa?”, asked Hange towards the young girl in question.

 

Her hands instantaneously landed on the worn out, coarse crimson fabric around her neck in a tight grip. She should decline this ridiculous idea. She should've just said NO.

 

Well, that was what her lips wanted to say but her heart seemed to have reservations of its own. "I-....may I please talk to Eren and Armin first before I decide?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Miss Mikasa, I could not stress how much of an impact and difference you could make if you return to Hizuru. You could save not just Mr. Jeager, Mr. Arlert, Queen Historia, but also all the Eldian race especially the ones you care about. However, I believe it’s truly best if Mr. Jeager is spared the knowledge of this discussion.”

 

“Mikasa, please be careful,” Hange agreed, “Do not divulge too much of the nature of our discussion here to not just Eren, given his current state of mind, but also to the others as well. If we plan this carefully, you could be offering another much-needed alternative to restoring peace again to not only for your people in Hizuru but to the Eldian race all over the world - both in Paradis and Marley.”

 

She continued, “Paradis needs fifty years that we don't have and you could be the one who buys the time that Paradis needs. The key to the eternal liberation of all Eldians exists within the heirs of our throne and the future children you would bear from this alliance, Mikasa.”

 

The young loyal soldier nodded weakly in return. At times like these, she would’ve had Sasha to confide in, but it only made her feel lonelier than ever now that she was gone. The best friend and sister she never had. Whose cold, lifeless body she had to bury only the day before. Sasha, who died at the hands of a military-trained child who obviously didn't know any better.

 

_When will this ruthless cycle of bloodshed ever stop?_

 

_How many more innocent humans have to be sacrificed because of circumstances not due to their own decision or control?_

 

_How many more innocent children had to be conceived and born for the sake of shouldering a burden only their bloodline carries?_

 

XoXoX

 

“You’ve done so much, so much for everyone, Eren. Please don't say you’ve done nothing.” Her gentle voice resonated against the walls of the underground cell, trying to calm her childhood friend, her family and the one person whom she still holds high above others.

 

“Why can’t anyone understand that every single fucking thing that I’ve done are for Paradis?!” The words that came from the most feared Titan shifter burnt with a bitterness so strong, it would’ve cut through the steel bars separating him from the rest of the world.

 

Separating him from everyone who cared about him.

 

Separating him from them.

 

Separating him from her.

 

“I’m sorry….”

 

“What are you even sorry for, Mikasa? That word’s been thrown around lightly everywhere nowadays it literally means nothing to me.”

 

“Eren…” Armin’s voice drawled dangerously low, his tone rigid and guarded.

 

Mikasa let out a long sigh. “I’m sorry that you’ve been fighting so hard for peace and you still feel that it is never enough. You’ve been gone away for so long, we thought you might never come back.”

 

“I have to keep fighting for all of us. For peace. No matter what I do, it’ll never be enough. I could not stop until I have fulfilled the destiny I was born into.”

 

The raven-haired girl’s grey eyes darkened with a painful gleam. “Do you no longer care about Historia's safety?”

 

She received a sharper glare in return. “What is with you & Hange?? Do I NOT care about Historia's safety?” Eren struggled to utter the words in between a scoff and a sarcastic laughter. There was a sharp intake of breath before he continued, “She was the fucking reason why I left for Marley, Mikasa! So I could guarantee HER safety.”

 

“And when you did, did it even remotely occur to you that you might have shifted the course of our doomsday even sooner than we thought? It’s only a matter of time before the other nations rally together to send hell to this island the way it happened nine years ago?!”

 

Her unexpectedly harsh words sent a jolt of tremors along Eren’s hands as they shook against the steel bars of his holding cell.

 

His dark emerald eyes steeled in a solid resolve. “I will take them all. Until none of them lives.”

 

“You cannot be reckless anymore, Eren. This is no longer your fight alone. Please think of Historia and her unborn child’s safety.”

 

“Mikasa...I’m….”

 

Armin interjected, “We have known a long time ago about your feelings for Historia. Only an idiot wouldn’t be able to see that she held the same feelings in her eyes for you, Eren. About the child...Mikasa and I, we do have our suspicions on the nature of your relationship with the child she’s due to give birth to anytime soon…... “

 

Eren’s silence and the way he hid his gaze away from his own childhood friend and family, only confirmed nothing but the truth.

 

He was the real father of the child Historia is carrying.

 

What an irony it was. The person who had been truly against the idea of Historia being forced to have children to continue her lineage had been the very same person who was responsible for it.

 

Historia’s relationship with her childhood acquaintance had been nothing but a ruse, a red herring to deceive the public eyes from the real parentage of the soon to be born heir to the throne of Paradis.

 

As always, he didn't need to use words to rip her emotions. His wordless blank stare had already done a significantly terrific job in throwing away any remnants of feelings left behind in her beating heart: Love.

 

She loved Eren. She would brave the ends of the world for him. She would even die for him. She would run to hell and back for his sake. She would do it again and again but that would never change a very important fact: Eren will always keep moving further and further away from her. The recent attack on Liberio which was responsible in claiming hundreds of innocent lives - women and children specifically - had been the lid that seals the coffin.

 

What was in that coffin, one might ask?

 

It would be none other than her heart and her undying devotion towards the Titan shifter. Her family and the unattainable love of her life.

 

He was no longer the nine-year-old boy who she knew more than a decade ago. Whom she fell so deeply in love with.

 

“I could only hope that you’ll be the one to tell us about it.” She stated in as a matter of fact tone, her composed expression concealing the pain that she kept buried at the back of her mind and heart so well.

 

_Say something, Eren. Give me one last reason to stay._

 

Love would make you do unthinkable things.

 

Love would also mean you would do whatever it takes to take away their pain and their suffering.

 

Love would also mean that you would do anything for their happiness, no matter how short-lived it would be, even if it is at the expense of your own.

 

Love would also mean protecting the people they love and care for. Even if it’s not you.

 

Mikasa looked up towards both of her childhood friends while restraining the beads of unshed tears on her heavy eyelids. “Armin, Eren, I know I don’t say this enough but thank you for everything.”

 

Loving someone is to let them go.

 

XoXoX

 

**10 days after the attack on Marley**

 

It has been seven painful lonely days since she secretly boarded the unidentified ship en route to Hizuru, leaving everyone she had grown to care for and love back in Paradis, even her only remaining relative from her father’s Ackerman bloodline, without so much as a goodbye. She left her birth land with nothing but the dress on her body, the worn out dark red scarf around her dainty neck and a medium-sized crate from Hange - an early wedding present. Her concealed departure was sent off by a hug from her Commander, a whispered ‘thank you’, a strong reminder to be brave like the soldier she has always been and a firm reassurance that the journey she would be undertaking is for Eren’s safety and the future of Queen Historia, her unborn child and all of the Eldian race.

 

Her father came from a long line of royal protectors loyal to the throne, it was in her blood to shoulder the responsibility to protect the Queen and her descendants. Just like Queen Historia, the circumstance of her birth holds a very significant existence that could destroy or save countless lives. By returning to her mother’s ancestor’s land as the last generation of the great Shogun, she will carry a much heavier task. Like a tiny pebble cast into a calm lake, it would cause the first ripple that will eventually shake the body of water in its aftermath.

 

She responded to Hange’s parting words with a salute dedicating her heart to humanity, her final gesture as a soldier of Paradis Island’s Survey Corps military division.

 

From the day she stepped on the soils of the East Sea country, her homeland, it has been a string of continuous meetings, functions, events and even a small conference introducing her as the long-lost heir of the great and honorable Azumabito family. She was not used to the constant wardrobe changes and the fact that she had to shake many pairs of hands and said more than what she was accustomed to in a day of her whole entire life, it was almost enough to send her to a breaking point if it wasn’t for Madam Kiyomi’s timely intervention.

 

She drew a long breath into her lungs. The small action reminded her of the pain on her back, a lingering reminder of the prickly ends of the Horishi’s steel needles etching the irezumi of the Azumabito’s three blades on her skin. She volunteered to go through the process three days before the wedding, partly because she wanted a bigger reminder of the Azumabito blood flowing through her body and will soon flow through her future unborn children.

 

The sounds of raucous laughter & loud voices caught in conversation could be heard from the distance, pulling her back to her current reality. Given the circumstances, regardless of the political strain the two nations were involved in, just like deaths, weddings do bring people together. They could turn even the most bitter of enemies to the chummiest of friends all courtesy of the seemingly never-ending flow of liquored drinks. However, she could definitely be wrong.

 

Who’d knew that the very first wedding she ever attended would be her very own?

 

If this was another reality, she would've wanted her only best friend, the closest person she would have to a sister, right here next to her when she needed her the most. Sasha would've made a really loud but caring maid of honor. She would've made relentless remarks in barging straight for the wedding delicacies on the banquet tables or racing against both Jean and Connie for the available drinks. She would've teased Mikasa endlessly about tripping on the train of her bridal kimono or her wooden geta. She would've told Mikasa that everything will be alright and that she is finally home with her real blood family in Hizuru. She would’ve made a promise to shoot the lights out of Mikasa’s groom if he ever dared to disrespect her in any way.

 

If her mother was here, Mikasa imagined the older woman would fuss over her dress and the way the handmaidens should style her hair. Mrs. Ackerman would have told her what was to be expected of her by her new husband - loyalty and obedience without compromising her honor. She would've reassured Mikasa that her new husband would be gentle with her on their wedding night. She would've told her that her new husband will take good care of her, and make her happy in time like Mikasa's own father did with her.

 

Oh her father, if he was there, she hoped he would be proud of the young woman Mikasa had become. Mr. Ackerman would have shed tears of happiness at his only daughter's wedding, after making sure it was what she would've wanted. He would have held her hand tightly in his as he walked her down the aisle. He would've promised he would set his new son-in-law straight if he so much hurt his daughter’s feelings.

 

Except that none of them were alive anymore.

 

Sasha, Mama and Papa were gone and only existed in her memories now.

 

“Lady Mikasa, you're truly breathtaking but it's a shame we have to cover your face with the veil,” moaned one of the handmaidens - no, HER handmaidens, fussing over the almost see through muslin fabric with lace trimmings against her face. She still found it difficult to grasp at the fact she now has the luxury of her own ladies in waiting. Until a week ago, she was only but a military member serving the Queen within the walls of Paradis island.

 

Yet four of them would not be able to replace Sasha.

 

Akane, the same handmaiden from before, the one with the long braided hair and always a sunny expression on her face, lowered her face next to hers. “Even with your face covered, your unusual grey eyes will capture his soul. Your new husband will fall in love with you at first sight, milady.”

 

The other three cooed in agreement.

 

“Lady Kiyomi didn't allow us to say this, but we did catch a glance at your groom earlier when their entourage arrived at the castle gates, Lady Mikasa. He’s as handsome as the knights we see in the history books, his hair as shiny as the golden sun. I bet he would look even dashing when he changes into his montsuki.”

 

The beautiful white silk adorned with matching intricate embroidery of beautiful pink camellias felt suffocating on her form. She pretty much preferred a simple furisode than this ceremonial garb. Instead of the traditional tsuno-kakushi, a paper headdress most brides wore in Hizuru, Mikasa preferred to keep her jewelry to the minimum with only a web of pearl tiara on top of her short midnight color tresses instead. She even refused for her natural face to be made up, to be concerned with any forms of aesthetic, not even a tiny dab of crushed coral powder on her pale cheeks except for a simple line of kohl outlining her already significant eyes.

 

This was not the wedding she envisioned when she was younger. This was not the wedding of her dreams and the groom was not a man that she had ever met, let alone care for.

 

Being tied to the groom would also guarantees the probability of her crossing paths with her enemies across the seas again.

 

Mikasa was not spared of any details regarding the man she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with other than a rather vague description by the matriarch of the Azumabito family, ‘Although he is an Eldian, he is a man respected for his valor due to his service and loyalty to Marley. A prime candidate for an honorable husband.’

 

The Marley government was not to be taken lightly either. Even after suffering a huge blow to their military defense, they wouldn’t simply be accepting an opportunistic offer from Hizuru without a fail-safe of their own. Of course, they would offer an Eldian man as her husband. Her future children would have Eldian blood and they would not be spared from the Curse of Ymir if she changes her mind halfway and refuses to carry her current mission until the end.

 

There was a gentle rapping against the shoji door right before it was held open by Hana, another one of her handmaidens, the quiet one with the two low pigtails.

 

At the opening of the door, it was Madam Kiyomi’s own bodyguards, dressed in traditional Hizuru ceremonial attires instead of their usual suits, trench coats and hats.

 

Both of them bowed to her simultaneously. “Lady Mikasa, it’s time.”

 

The young raven-haired girl let out a long breathe she had been holding.

 

From a birdcage to another.

 

XoXoXo

 

**Next chapter:**

 

An announcement throws a wrench into his plan in executing a covert rescue mission for Gabi and Falco's retrieval from Paradis.

 

Old enemies reunite in an unwanted lifelong union, at least until his very last breath that would sooner come before hers.

 

A/N: For you guys who read this story, I can’t thank you enough for your kind time. Honestly, only curious SnK/AoT fans would be lurking in the Mikasa Ackerman/Reiner Braun tag XD If you’d like to share your thoughts or love for this super rare pairing, please do drop me a message on [ Tumblr](http://queenofidealism.tumblr.com/)!


	2. Beautiful in White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To most couples, a wedding is the most joyous and memorable moment they would remember for the rest of their lives. However, to some, it would be the most unforgettable day that will haunt them both until death finally comes in between.

A/N: For you who are reading this, we can’t thank you enough for reading, liking & even went out of your way to leave us with wonderful, supportive reviews and even bookmarks. We do know that some fans stumbled upon this story by chance but the continuous interest motivates us to keep working on As You Are until the very end.

 

Please enjoy this latest chapter! It’s a bit lengthy though since I want to explore the detailing of the wedding progression. One thing’s for sure: shit is about to get down. Or not haha. Rating is slowly changed to M due to profanities. For now ;)

 

Some helpful terminologies that are included in this chapter :

  * Montsuki - a Japanese traditional wedding attire for the groom which is comprised of kimono, hakama and haori;
  * Haori - a traditional Japanese hip- or thigh-length kimono-style jacket, worn over a kosode
  * Hakama - loose trousers with many pleats in the front, forming part of Japanese formal dress.
  * San san kudo - a formal and ritualized drinking of a small amount of sake which is a ceremony of binding. (it is simplified for the purpose of this fiction)
  * Sakazuki - a part of a sake set which is a flat saucer-like cup



  
XoXoX

 

_Look at me, my depth perception must be off again_

_'Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did_

_It has not healed with time_

_It just shot down my spine_

_You look so beautiful tonight_

_Remind me how you laid us down_

_And gently smiled before you destroyed my life_

_Would you find it in your heart?_

_To make this go away_

_And let me rest in pieces (Let me rest in pieces)_

~

[ Rest In Pieces - Saliva ](https://youtu.be/VMi9FoNZZtM)

 

 **Chapter Two** **  
** **Beautiful in White**

 

**_4 days after the attack on Liberio & World War Declaration on Paradis_ **

 

Only two days after the remaining Warriors’ post-mortem meeting on the assault towards Liberio, they were summoned again by Commander Magath with an immediate sense of urgency. Within three days, the military finally received the confirmed devastating number of deaths caused by the Colossal Titan’s transformation blast up the coastal area north of Marley, the Attack and Founding Titan’s ambush in central Liberio, all with the support of the Survey Corps of Paradis Island. There had been 1,594 confirmed deaths after the tragedy that befalls Liberio following Willy Tybur's declaration of World War against the Devil's island.

 

_Yet, it was still not as many as the thousands of lives lost on the day our Warriors breached Wall Maria nine years ago._

 

That voice deep inside Reiner’s brain chided at his attempt of masking a sense of indifference.

 

They too lost not one but two Titans of their own - the Beast Titan due to Zeke’s defection to their enemy's side and the Warhammer Titan. The attack decimated the whole Tybur family, including Lord Willy Tybur's sister, the former holder of the Warhammer Titan which was now in Eren Jaeger's possession.

 

Reiner remained calm as he settled next to the Cart Titan's holder, Pieck on one side of the discussion table. He was really devastated when the exact number of casualties were reported but the only thing on his mind right now was just how soon he can launch a rescue mission to Paradis in order to bring Gabi and Falco home from beyond enemy lines. The idea was shot down by Magath two days ago but maybe, just maybe if he mentioned it again today, Magath would have had a change of mind.

 

The small meeting room was only big enough to hold a medium-sized table where the Warriors were seated in the same arrangement two days before. It didn't escape their attention that there seemed to be an extra chair on the other head of the table, prompting Porco to point it out to Magath.

 

“We’re expecting a guest, Commander?”

 

“Yes, but we will worry about that later.”

 

Reiner ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he pleaded, “Magath, please, the longer we delay this rescue mission, the higher the chance that Gabi and Falco will be dead.”

 

His immediate superior shook his head. “Reiner, look around you and outside the windows. We have no resources to be salvaged, piles of bodies to be buried and extracted from the rubbles. As much as I want to give you the sanction for this mission, our duties as Warriors are to clean and rebuild Liberio and extending humanitarian relief. Just because all of our families fortunately survived the assault, the aftermath is affecting our economy and morale. Gabi and Falco are important but they are not our priority at the moment. If Gabi is anything like you, Reiner, she would be able to survive on Paradis for one more week as you did nine years ago.”

 

Reiner’s thin, pale lips tightened in a straight line. He averted his gaze to the nearest window next to him as if indirectly holding everything out there responsible for Magath’s indecisive stance against his young cousin's rescue.

 

“Listen carefully, none of the higher officials survived Eren Jaeger's assault. You’d think the other nations are ready to be at our beck and call for help right now? I’m afraid not. Our discussion may not be monitored right now but here is where the opportunity presents itself for us to slowly take over the military governance by the main government. As of today, due to Zeke's treason, Reiner is the new War Chief effective immediately and this decision received the support from the current proxy government officials.”

 

All of the Warriors stared at each other upon the sudden news by their immediate superior before all eyes instantaneously landed on Reiner, whose eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his sockets.

 

He was as shocked as everyone else. He did not see that coming. The younger him would be gloating and basking in his fresh promotion but now, he couldn't even bring himself to feel the slightest content. It was indeed one of the things he has in his bucket list yet checking it off no longer have the sense of fulfillment he’d been seeking for in his life.

 

Magath continued, “Although it is a cause of celebration, it has to be at the back burner for now. Now, onto the next order of business.” He fished out a thin set of papers with an elaborate symbol consisted of a circle overlapped with three blades forming a triangle on top of the front page, with a strong cursive penmanship of its title: Private & Confidential Press Circular. From the royal Azumabito Family of Hizuru, East Sea. For The Eyes Of The Following Recipient: Commander Magath of Liberio, Marley.

 

Their immediate superior flipped the customized press kit open, tearing away the wax seal of the royal family in the process and began to read its contents out loud.

 

“To our treasured ally, the house of Azumabito sends our deepest condolences and sympathy to the recent tragedy that struck Liberio. Rest assured that Hizuru will always hear your plight for assistance and support.”

 

“In the light of events, the Hizuru empire is very pleased to share the news of the recent discovery of the long-lost descendant of Lord Azumabito, making her the last generation of the great ancient shogunate that was responsible of Hizuru's prosperity, wealth and strong international alliances. Her young Highness's recent coronation will prove to be a blessing that will guide our nation during its darkest times.”

 

“The young Highness, whose name will remain undisclosed for security measures, openly expressed her regrets on Marley’s time of crisis and wishes to extend her intentions to lend a needed helping hand to the victims.”

 

“Rich in tradition, the Hizuru empire honors the long-standing alliance with the Marley government. Our representative would be present to personally relay our humble assistance and the conditions.”

 

Porco huffed in response. “As always, everyone wants something in return for a little help.”

 

Pieck hushed her longtime friend’s words, expressing her disappointment. “Porco, we should listen before we decide. The Commander is right. We have no resources to rebuild, let alone for defense. We’re vulnerable right now. In fact, I don't think we even have anything to offer Hizuru in return.”

 

“The Miss is right, officers.” A low, hardened voice interrupted their discussion. An older pale man, dressed in a dark blue plain suit stood tall against the doorway. His aged but muscular form approached the center of the room where the Warriors were seated. From the manner when he greeted the younger Warriors with a small, respectful bow and his very distinctive facial feature could only confirm that the new visitor came all the way from the country in the East Sea. His steadfast, solid figure and the gold military emblems, as well as symbolical insignias adorning his suit, would only reinforce his extremely high position of a well-respected army battalion.

 

“Pardon for coming in unannounced, Warriors of Marley. I'm just an old man who's trying to be relevant again in the current days.” A low chuckle accompanied his good-natured, unguarded voice.

 

All the younger officers stood up in respect to the newcomer's presence and responded with Marley's military salute. Even Porco, who was initially wary showed a sense of respect from his gesture.

 

“Warriors,” Magath broke the ensuing short silence, “this is Admiral Tadaoki Hosokawa, the greatest leader of the mighty naval fleet from Hizuru. One of the East Sea's best veterans.”

 

Reiner had a starstruck look upon his face. Admiral Hosokawa was a legend he had heard so often way even before his younger self enlisted into the Marley Warrior recruitment program. Rumored to be a descendant of the great naval figure in history, Mori Motonari, Hosokawa was like an ancient warrior whispered among aspiring young soldiers even amongst those across the seas.

 

“Your Excellency, may I introduce you to one of our best assets, Marley’s new War Chief, Reiner Braun. His proven experience on the battlefield and his loyalty to our government make him the best strategist we have.”

 

“Magath, there’s no need for formalities. Haven’t we been longtime friends?” Hosokawa laughed before turning his attention to Reiner. “I have heard of the tragedy that had claimed the life of your previous War Chief, Zeke. Although I’ve seen you in battle, young man. You are the holder of the Armored Titan, aren’t you? You are very impressive. That is why we would never make ourselves one of your enemies. At least, not for long.”

 

Reiner accepted the hand Hosokawa extended, his face brimming with indescribable pride and honor. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that he would be commended by a legend.

 

Hosokawa seated himself on the empty chair, resting his arms on the table and leaning his face against his clasped hands. After addressing Porco, Pieck and Colt, he began his introduction.

 

“Madam Kiyomi Azumabito sends her personal condolences on the recent tragedy that has befallen Liberio. I believe you have been made aware of the contents of the royal Azumabito family's press release. The Hizuru empire realizes the need for us to come together during this trying times and therefore, is very keen to reinforce our existing alliance with welfare assistance for the survivors and victims’ families, emergency resources for the rebuilding and reconstruction of  civilians’ homes and temporary sea, land and air military defense in exchange for an eligible young man from Marley, preferably from Liberio to join our newly coronated princess in holy matrimony in six days time.”

 

Magath shook his head in disbelief. “I’m sorry, I must have misheard you, Lord Hosokawa. In exchange for all the assistance, Hizuru requires a man to become the princess’ husband? Like, any man?”

 

“Preferably someone around her young Highness’ age, she is turning twenty years old in four moons after all.”

 

The other three younger men were already giving each other looks of confusion as if Admiral Hosokawa had just lost his grip on his sanity.

 

The older man continued, “Hizuru has always been a good supporter of the old Eldian empire, an Eldian from Liberio would be a preferable candidate. It will prove to the other nations that Marley and Hizuru are united and this alliance will be carried on by the future descendants of the princess and her Eldian consort.”

 

“The terms and conditions of our proposal are as the following. When an agreement has been reached today and a candidate has been chosen, the first wave of emergency resources such as medical and edible supplies will be arriving from Hizuru by sunrise tomorrow at the south coastal area that is unaffected by the attack.”

 

“Secondly, after a successful wedding procession in six days time, Hizuru will be providing lumber, masonry and the resources necessary to fix all damaged homes and reconstructing main buildings that were destroyed by the attack as well as contributing to the building of a new shelter for children and women who were affected with loss on the seventh day from now. The princess herself personally insisted on this second phase. She is indeed a strong advocate for orphans and widows affected by wars. On top of that, a group of military aid team consisted of 200 trained soldiers will instantaneously be under Marley's command.”

 

Hosokawa continued, “Thirdly, the final and ongoing phase would be the birth of the firstborn child and the consecutive children hereafter. Upon the conception of the first child, Hizuru will provide partial temporary defense on land, air and the seas. Full military artilleries and land soldiers will be transferred into Marley’s permanent ownership upon the successful birth of the first son, who will carry the Azumabito family name. The reason for this is, the Princess is the last descendant of the great noble bloodline of the royal ancestry, which we have extremely high hopes to preserve and continue. It is a part of our culture, tradition and identity.”

 

Magath asked, “But, Admiral, what if the consort happens to be infertile?”

 

“After 12 months, should the princess be displeased or no conception has occurred, the Hizuru empire deserves the right to reassign another Eldian of an equivalent rank to be the princess’ next consort. However, I must assure you that the longer it takes for an heir to be born, Marley would also be vulnerable and open to any other attacks during that period.”

 

The only woman present inside the room, shook her head in disbelief. Pieck hasn't even met the royal figure yet but she was already harboring sympathy for the princess, who happened to be the same age as she is. No woman deserved to be treated like a human factory whose purpose was only to breed and raise children to further a nation's political agendas.

 

Porco nonchalantly asked, “Is the princess beautiful?”, causing Pieck to hush him, in fear of upsetting the Admiral.

 

However, on the contrary, and much to everyone's surprise, Hosokawa let out a hearty chuckle and a rather cryptic response. “Young man, I could personally vouch for the Princess’ beauty and strength in person. If it wasn't more important for our alliance and if all of my sons were not already married, I would be the first to offer one of their hands to our princess. She is a young woman worth a thousand soldiers if not more, easy on the eyes but requires nothing less than a sacrifice for those who dared to seek her conquest. She is our very own warrior Princess, deserving nothing less than another Warrior's hand”.

 

_A woman worth a thousand soldiers._

 

A sudden throbbing irritated the inside of his head, causing Reiner to shut his eyes in reflex. He felt like an old memory just flashed inside his brain, but this time he was wide awake instead of sleeping. _What was that? Why did Lord Hosokawa’s words trigger something inside his memories?_

 

Shaking his head, Reiner realigned his focus back to their conversation. This alliance would be that golden chance for him to execute his retrieval plans but memory flashes aside, he had another concern of his own as well. It seemed that their newly-elected War Chief was having mixed feelings and this did not escape Hosokawa’s perceptive gaze.

 

“A coin for your thoughts, War Chief Braun?,” Hosokawa interjected, causing everyone's attention to drift back to the young military veteran.

 

“Your Excellency, I apologize if this would be a bit out of line, but I was wondering, would it be a concern to the Hizuru empire if the consort candidate happens to be a Titan shifter?”

 

The other male Titan shifter narrowed his gaze towards his now immediate superior, before exchanging questioning looks with Pieck who was sitting on the opposite side.

 

The grey-haired naval leader shook his head. “We are aware that a person who holds the power of the Titans would have a constrained lifetime but no, it would not be a concern to us, as long as the three aforementioned conditions are fulfilled.”

 

Satisfied with Hosokawa's explanation, Reiner nodded with understanding.

 

Hosokawa stood up and said, “If there are no other concerns, I believe it's best if I excuse myself. It has been a pleasure to sit here and meet the great Warriors of Marley.” He moved across the room and shook Magath's hand firmly. “I trust we would receive a decision by the evening?”.

 

“Of course, Lord Hosokawa. You will have my word by sunset”, answered Magath with a respectful salute. He waited for several seconds until he heard the distinctive sound of the closing door.

 

He advised the younger soldiers, “We’ve all heard from the Admiral. If we agree to their requests, Liberio will be rebuilt much quicker, our military forces will be improved and upgraded within a month or two. This could be to our advantage.”

 

Reiner agreed. “We can even launch a rescue mission for the children’s retrieval and the takeover of Paradis within a week after the wedding.” In Reiner’s mind, if this alliance could make Gabi and Falco’s rescue a top priority and at a sooner possibility, well, nothing else mattered to him.

 

“Sir,” Colt, the silent observer throughout the whole affair, reminded everyone of his presence. “I volunteer. I want to bring my brother home and I want to rebuild Liberio for our people. So, I would like to volunteer myself as the consort candidate.”

 

Magath seemed to be giving Colt’s suggestion a serious consideration. However, the older man later shook his head. “Colt, despite the fact that you’re younger than the princess by two years, you’re still a Warrior trainee. It would potentially be disrespectful to Hizuru’s good faith if Liberio sends a Warrior candidate as her consort instead.” He directed his gaze towards his immediate right-hand. “Reiner?”

 

Understanding the meaning behind Magath’s explanation, he responded. “We should accept Hizuru’s proposal and only a Warrior would be a respectable candidate as the royal consort.”

 

Porco interrupted his words, “No offense, man but are you fuckin’ serious right now? Just because Hizuru’s asking for a dick-” Pieck glared at him and he nervously corrected his choice of wording,”-husband, I meant, husband, so we just give them what they want? Am I the only one here who thinks Hizuru’s up to something? And I can’t fuckin’ put my head on it right now. And I don't like the fact that it's down to either you or me, since well, you-know-who defected.”

 

Pieck cautioned Porco's opinion but nevertheless, made her concerns known. “Reiner, as much as I don’t really agree with how Porco worded everything, he’s actually right. Hizuru’s planning to give out more things than they’re getting in return. Don’t you think it’s a bit suspicious?”

 

Reiner’s mind drifted into nothingness as he stared down at the shiny surface of the polished table, unable to offer any justification to his comrades’ concerns.

 

Magath exhaled a long breath. “If we turn down Hizuru’s proposal, what is our next step? Could we rebuild Liberio on our own? How many more people would we lose in the next 24 hours because we have insufficient emergency and medical assistance? Eighty-seven to ninety-three percent of our troops have already been decimated in the attack, we have less than ten percent remaining soldiers for defense right now. If a long time ally is offering a lifeline, we could at least consider the helping hand.” If only the Tybur family patriarch was still alive, they would never find themselves in such a dire situation.

 

“If anyone should make the sacrifice, it should be me.” Reiner broke his earlier silence before continuing, “As the new War Chief, I understand the responsibility that comes with it. As much as Gabi and Falco need to be retrieved immediately, I understand now that my duty to our people here takes precedence over everything else. If wedding and bedding a princess would benefit the Eldians in Liberio during our times in need, then I will lay my heart and everything that I have on the line to carry my duty. If everything goes well, we could leave for Paradis the very next morning after the wedding.”

 

He only has less than 22 months left to live and Hizuru only needs heirs whom he will provide in exchange for his people’s safety, security and future. His people have been oppressed for so long that he knew he could achieve something better with another sacrifice he was about to make. Just as long as he keeps his eyes on the bigger picture.

 

Porco shook his head, his words dripping with unintentional sarcasm. “That’s pretty fucked up to me, man. In normal circumstances, I would applaud you for your bravery but knocking up the princess on your wedding night and leave for a suicide mission the next morning, is really stupid. Not that I would volunteer either.” He lifted his hands in surrender.

 

Colt couldn’t agree more. “Mr. Braun, don’t you think that might be too hasty? Wouldn't it be better for us to gain Hizuru's utmost trust before we proceed with the rescue plan? What about the Princess’ feelings?.”

 

It puzzled him on how the others could be empathetic towards a person they have never even met in real life. “Colt, I’m pretty sure you’re aware how the situation goes down. At this very moment, the Princess' feelings are the very least of my concerns. Sometimes, children can be conceived regardless of the circumstances. Even without love, because love takes time and that is something neither I nor everyone here has. As long as I fulfill the three conditions, Marley fulfills the end of our bargain. There was no clause mentioning that I need to care for her or the future child she will carry.”

 

He knew something for sure: he didn’t need to fall in love with his soon-to-be wife to lay with her and he didn’t need to be around or even alive, personally to raise his unborn child.

 

He would know it better than anyone else.

 

He IS, after all, a living proof of manipulative conception, abandonment, neglectful parenting and an absent father.

 

What an irony indeed. He would definitely be a chip off the old block, just like his dirtbag Marleyan father.

 

However, his marriage would also cement the future security of his whole family. His mother would live a much better life than the one she is living right now.

 

_Good ol’ Reiner Braun, the ever dutiful son, who would continue to burn himself for his mother until there was no more left of him to give._

 

Furthermore, that child would be the crown prince or princess of Hizuru. He or she will be spoiled for life - unimaginable wealth, an endless number of guardians, governess and teachers that could replace a missing father. Heck, his unborn child’s future would absolutely be even brighter than his own and that child is not even conceived yet.

 

Magath cleared his throat before he nodded in agreement. Political marriages and children are after all, regular occurrences in past histories. This pivotal alliance would definitely be written in the books and it would be equivalent to a glory for the Eldians in the future.

 

“Before we dismiss and I am required to personally deliver our decision to Lord Hosokawa, let me stress this for one last time: when the resources and supplies have come from Hizuru, we will come up with a new plan to infiltrate Paradis. But first, we have to prepare for another pressing matter: Reiner’s wedding.”

 

The meeting that day was disbursed with a lot of mixed reactions from all the attendees.

 

The next day, only after the Braun family house received an unexpected visit from the dressmaker and tailor from Hizuru, did Reiner realize he had not yet prepared his mother of the breaking news. Their family members had been extremely distraught over the recent attack and even more so for Gabi’s abduction that the news of his forthcoming marriage - although untimely, had brought a tiny sliver of happiness and much-welcomed hope to their family.

 

“I’m so proud of you, my son,” gushed Karina as she pulled him into her arms. She was beyond ecstatic that her son would not only be marrying ancient royalty but would also elevate their family’s status to a higher degree, even more than anyone else in Marley. She was very glad that her only son had brought nothing but luck to her.

 

Sadly, as she basked in her own pride,  she had truly missed the way Reiner’s eyes closed in despair and with fear of the unknown that lies in waiting for him. _‘There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you, Gabi and our family, Mama.’_

 

He was prepared to sacrifice, yet again, what was left behind of him for their future.

 

XoXoX

 

**_10 days after the attack on Liberio._ **

**_Wedding Day._ **

 

Their ship’s journey across the sea from Marley to the peaceful country in the East Sea had been accompanied by clear skies, the distant caws and merry chirping of flying seagulls in the distance and the calm riding of ocean waves. Their entourage began their journey during sunset the day before and it was only a few hours shy from the morning sunrise.

 

From where he was standing, he could already see the coastal terrain of Hizuru shores, the outline of village settlements and the early group of fishermen moving out to make ends meet. Based on the information from Magath, Hizuru is an agricultural country, rich with natural resources that other nations in the world are dying to trade for. Even Pieck had mentioned that the sea delicacies from Hizuru are a hundred times fresher than the ones that were available in the wet markets of Liberio.

 

Reiner couldn’t catch even a wink of sleep throughout the night. Like a traveler embarking on an unknown yet perilous journey, he spent the whole night watching the vast, dark ocean under the starry skies with an infinite number of questions running inside his head. With a cigarette stick in one hand and a bottle of hard liquor in the other, he drank the night away with Porco by his side, reminiscing together on the good old days like it was his last night of being alive. He was just very glad that he had Porco with him because if he was alone, he knew he might pull another unquestionably stupid attempt at taking his own life. He wanted to choose the coward's way out but even then he couldn't bring himself to do it at all. He was a fool, that was for sure.

 

_Porco took a swig out of the beer bottle while resting his body against the railing of the ship. His hands then jutted out across the railing, hanging above the waters down below. One hand playing catch with a small matchbox that Reiner left on the wooden surface. “I can't say I'm sorry that you're getting married, man. Even if it's to someone you've never met.”_

 

_Reiner let out a humorless, throaty chuckle as he exhaled a long draught of smoke from his lips. “That's rich coming from someone who's been keeping his feelings for a girl that is in front of his face after all these years.” Seriously, standing next to Porco was like standing next to the best friend that he lost._

 

_‘Rest in peace, Bertolt.’ The small voice inside his head prodded an old memory._

 

_Both of his best friends had or were holding back feelings for the female Titan Shifters in their division. If Porco takes any more time, he might end up exactly like the former holder of the Colossal Titan. Bringing his love to the grave along with death. Never to be shared, never to be fulfilled._

 

_To Reiner, the only girl who had managed to spark his interest was all the way in Paradis but even then he knew it was only a fleeting crush that dissipated with his suffering in time._

 

_When he returns to Paradis, maybe he could bring Krista back with him to Marley in order to ensure her future. Maybe he could finally fulfill the promise he made to Ymir more than five years ago._

 

_“You might not have more than 2 years left to live, but you now have an opportunity to experience life as how it's supposed to be: get married, have a kid and have a hero's end. Your name will be mentioned in history as the man who united Marley and Hizuru and even as the father of the next crown heir. If you ask me, I won't have any more regrets. A Warrior's life is a lonely road if you don't make full use of the cards life is dealing you right now,” said Porco, who had a cigarette dangling on the edge of his lips and successfully lighting it with a spark courtesy of a single stroke of the match's flint._

 

_But then again, the question remains:_

 

_Would he even have the guts to break the heart of a young woman who, by tomorrow, will be bound to him? Destined to carry not just his family name but his unborn child as well?_

 

When the ship finally reached the main port, they were personally welcomed and greeted by Lord Hosokawa. With his mother riding in the carriage with Magath and Pieck, he rode on a single dark horse, Porco to his left and Lord Hosokawa to his right, leading his humble entourage. They slowly moved through the pathway from the port, crossing villages and the main town. He felt, yet again, another small wave of memory tugging at his heart for reasons he was unable to clarify.

 

When he saw all the town villagers - men, women, elderly and children all flocked by the main road, expecting his entourage with sheer curiosity, during that small moment his brain conjured up an image from the past.

 

_He remembered when he was a Survey Corps member, preparing to head out of the gate of Wall Rose for an excursion beyond the walls. If they were destined to lose their lives in that expedition, faces filled with fear and disappointment would be the last image that they would ever see before meeting the end of their lives._

 

Reiner's amber eyes glanced around at the village folks around them. However, instead of fear, he saw only sunny, cheerful expressions on their faces. Far from the contempt he had imagined earlier. As his horse trotted along the dirt road, his ears couldn't help but caught snippets of conversations exchanged amongst the villagers.

 

_“Is that the Warrior from Marley? He looks so tall and handsome!”_

 

_“I'm so happy that it wasn't an old man they sent for the Princess’s hand.”_

 

_“I heard he's the Armored Titan. I don't know what the Azumabito family was thinking! Don't they care about how the Princess feels? She's marrying into misery!”_

 

_“She doesn’t deserve to marry only for her to be a widow so soon.”_

 

_“Shhh….keep it down. He'll hear you!”_

 

Porco shook his head, calming his good friend as he too, overheard the menacing whispers. “Keep it calm, buddy. It’s nothing new.”

 

Despite a nagging feeling ebbing away inside him after hearing that very particular bothering sentence from one of the village elders, he continued riding his horse regardless,  occasionally waving and smiling at the young children he saw looking up towards his direction. He found temporary comfort when the little tykes waved jovially back towards him. That was one of the reasons why he truly loves being in the presence of children - their pureness, free of any judgmental bones inside their bodies.

 

His subconscious slowly pushed aside his uncertainty with the hammering of his heart inside his chest as their entourage moved all the way up the pebble-riddled route leading towards a large castle uphill in the heart of Hizuru's capital. Its vicinity alone would defeat Liberio's size much easily from sheer vision. Lord Hosokawa mentioned that it was a mansion but it was no different than a castle with very intricate oriental details adorning every inch of its roofs, gates and even windows.

 

The hustle and bustle of the castle attendants running back and forth in order to prepare for the arrival of their guests and celebrated groom did not stop as soon as the entourage from Marley arrived within the grounds of the Azumabito stronghold.

 

Porco smirked at a group of fair, blushing girls peering behind the curtains of one of the castle's windows. He winked at them cheekily, causing them to disburse with hearty giggles. He snuck a quick glance at the blonde-haired Titan shifter. “Come to think of it, now that we’re here, maybe there are some good things in Hizuru. I could definitely sample some of the local specialties later. Can't let you be the only one who has all the fun exploring exotic territory tonight.” Porco chuckled to himself.

 

Reiner rolled his eyes in disbelief. “Can you not think with your dick right now, Galliard?”

 

Porco leaned in and whispered to his left ear in response. “Have you look at the girls just now? If those were just the castle maids, damn, I can imagine how much more beautiful your bride would be. If you're having cold feet, Braun, I'm more than happy to switch places with you right now if it's possible.”

 

“You're unbelievable,” Reiner grunted as he purposely steered his horse further up front, away from his good-intentioned yet deliberately outrageous comrade. Moreover, Porco's untimely crude humor only made his nerves jittered annoyingly, even more than before.

 

His inner predicament stayed undivulged with him all while he was requested to change out of his Marley formal uniform to a pair of montsuki, a traditional wedding attire from Hizuru. Its crisp black and white cotton blend material fit snugly to his build even with the large sleeves, enhancing his Warrior’s strength, like a domineering bushido from the ancient times. At least that was what the description intended to be, according to the kind old tailor who personally travelled all the way to Liberio to hand make his montsuki, a day after Lord Hosokawa's visit.

 

He looked at the forlorn face of the man reflected on the large standing mirror inside the holding room: a fierce, steadfast man of authority, a war dog but with well-concealed fears and insecurities.

 

_Would the Princess treat him like he is a lesser being?_

 

_She wouldn't know how life was like for him. She couldn't understand what he has gone through even if he told her everything._

 

_Would the Princess accept the fact that he could never truly open himself up or offer his heart to her?_

 

_Love needs time and time is running short for him._

 

_Maybe he should keep his distance from his bride and only communicate with her when it is truly important. He would only touch her when it's necessary. Nothing more beyond that._

 

_It was no way to live but it would hurt less when his time is up and he had to leave this world for good. He has no time in his life to care for a wife or a child who he, won't even permit himself to love._

 

_Porco was right. A Warrior's life is a broken, lonely road._

 

_Maybe this marriage was more curse than a blessing after all._

 

A sigh escaped his thin lips in a long exhale. He’s been doing that a lot lately. As if the weight of the whole world was literally weighing him down. Ever since his return from Paradis.

 

Planning to apologize to his soon-to-be wife on their wedding night, and preempting her to a lifetime full of suffering, was not a part of his plan. But then again, what else was new? He was born to break things -- walls, friendships, trust and now, a stranger's heart.

 

His eyes occasionally darted on his best man, who was lounging and freely abusing the liberty of the welcome spread prepared by their host: too much wine for too little guests from Marley. The Jaw Titan holder was perched on the velvet settee at the center of the room, helping himself to the fresh fruits and desserts served by the stewards of the castle.

 

“Porco, when are you going to tell Pieck how you really feel about her?,” uttered Reiner as he let one of the family attendants adjusted the ties around his hakama, to which his friend's eyes widened in confusion.

 

“Where the fuck did that come from?”

 

“I mean you've known her since like forever, don't waste another day of life without truly living when we're on borrowed time.”

 

“Jeez man, you're only getting married. It's not your funeral. Stop talking as if you're going to drop dead on your marriage bed tonight. Pfft…” Porco scoffed. “Besides, Pieck knows it. I know it. There's no need for us to proclaim it out loud for the whole world to know. That's enough.”

 

“If I'm not getting a happy end, at least I know you both get to have yours. That's how much I care about you two.”

 

“Shit man, I don't need to get married with Pieck to be happy. Let’s face it - having a family will never be in our books. What's the point of having a child if you won't live long enough to raise them -- I mean, if both of us are not going to be around.” His voice felt like it was stuck in his own throat as he realized that he did not keep his words in check. Again. “Well, you know….that it’s totally different than your situation though. Your bride will live till she's grey and old, raising your kids and grandkids. She can even afford to raise the next three or four generations of the Braun family with the riches she has right now.” Porco shrugged as he took another sip from the wine glass in his hand. He almost bit his tongue off because of his blunder, considering Reiner's situation. “At least for all of us, the 'chosen Eldians’, we won't get to live long enough to see our legacy. Not in this lifetime.”

 

The blonde-haired Titan shifter averted his gaze in an understanding of the painful, heavy meaning that lied within Porco's words.

 

The chief steward of the household, a polite and respectful man, Kagetsuna Akayama, someone who Reiner believed might only be slightly older than he was, appeared from the doorway and approached the spot where he was standing. The attendant from earlier was almost finishing the final touches to his haori and tidied up any seams that were out of place. His hair was combed back in a neat pull compared to his usual side parting.

 

A feminine hand grasped at his shoulder. Reiner turned around and saw the sunny, smiling face of his aged mother. She was dressed in a custom-made dress from Hizuru, its color combination of pink flowers on light purple silk made her look regal. Befitting for a mother-in-law to a royal Princess. “Are you nervous, Reiner?” She asked as she dusted a stray lint away from his bell-shaped sleeves.

 

His golden eyes reflected the rays from the beautiful, warm sun, slipping in through the open shoji windows. “A bit, Mama. I hope I won't embarrass myself in front of everyone. I mean - I don't even know her name.” For a twenty-one-year-old young man, he could still feel the anxiety he experienced when he was an eleven-year-old boy. His tone of voice, however, was quite contradictory to his tall, confident posture. Self-doubting and unsettling.

 

“My son, she would love you as you are. Maybe not as much as I do but in time, she will care for you. I haven’t had the opportunity to meet her earlier but Madam Kiyomi, the Hizuru ambassador personally told me that the Princess IS the perfect match for you. In every way. So, should we question our host in their very own home, Reiner?”

 

Reiner let out a nervous smile. “Of course not, Mama. Never.”

 

“Thank you for bringing honor to our family. If only Gabi was here, she would've been happy to share this moment with us.”

 

“I promise I will bring Gabi home soon. Just hold on for a little bit longer.”

 

Kagetsuna bowed down to the mother and son, addressing them both after staying aside in respect of their private conversation. “Lord Reiner, Lady Karina. The ceremony will begin shortly. Allow me to guide you to the gardens.”

 

Reiner took in a deeper breath and nodded as the occupants of the room finally made their way out of the guest room.

 

XoXoX

 

The backyard of the Azumabito family mansion was large enough to host the wedding ceremony. Overlooking a river and the vast lands of townhouses, the garden was decked with a combination of white lily flowers and pink tuberoses along the aisle, separating two different parties involved in the wedding. Loose pink rose petals were strewn across the dark red carpet covering the walkway, where the bride will be making her grand entrance. The sound of a slow, beautiful music could be heard coming from a group of seasoned musicians with traditional local instruments in their hands, enhancing the merriment of the guests present.

 

The handful amount of representatives from Marley couldn't help but be infected with the joy and laughter from the local guests. Various local high-ranking officers and ministers could be seen socializing with Madam Kiyomi and Lord Hosokawa. Magath seemed more than content to be rubbing shoulders with extremely important people from the East Sea country. Meanwhile, Pieck, sitting in between Karina and Porco, gave a small smile to Reiner, who was sitting patiently on the velvet dais right upfront. He looked surprisingly ready for the biggest moment that, according to Magath again and again, would be the most notable event in world history.

 

The Cart Titan holder wished for her longtime friend to finally spend the remaining time he has left with true happiness.

 

Reiner's marriage to the Princess of Hizuru today would not only signify the union between two nations, but it would also set a lifelong alliance in stone, one that will transcend beyond time and generations.

 

The holder of the Armored Titan remained calm, sitting cross-legged and hands resting against his hakama. His right fingers, however, were fidgeting restlessly against the dark fabric. To his right was the priest of Shinto faith, a religion that was adopted by the locals and was recently embraced by his bride. The old man, garbed in his traditional robes, could be heard offering prayers to the deities above.

 

Reiner wasn't a believer of any spiritual figures of the sort but he would not disrespect the Princess’ faith in any way, thus that was why he consented to have the main wedding ceremony performed according to Hizuru's customs.

 

Out of the blue, there was a uniformed silence across the venue. Soon after, one by one, the guests all stood up and turned their bodies towards the direction of the aisle. All eyes were fixed against the main door of the hall leading from the inside of the mansion.

 

The bride, dressed in a bridal kimono of pure white, stood straight and poised with her face hidden by a sheer veil. In her fair hands was a bouquet of pink oriental flowers, complimenting the silk embroideries on the lower parts of her own haori.

 

White against black.

 

She was the equivalent of light to his darkness.

 

Her pureness and innocence to his sins and imperfections.

 

Or so he thought.

 

He could hear the throbbing of his own heart as his bride took precise, composed steps towards the dais in a slow yet fluid movement. Her head hung low as she allowed her legs to carry her body gracefully. Trailing behind her were four ladies-in-waiting, all dressed in matching ensembles. The first girl held a golden tray with a ceramic jug and a small drinking cup. The other three seemed to be carrying similar trays but with a blade nestled in their sheaths, each in a different color - black, dark blue and red.

 

Reiner then kept his head straight ahead when the Princess finally reached the dais. Yet it didn't escape the observation out of the corner of his eyes on the unusual height of his soon-to-be wife. She towered above the other ladies in the garden, he realized.

 

After she had finally settled right in front of him, only then the priest began the initiation of the ceremony.

 

“We offer our prayers to the great deities, Izanagi and Izayami. We seek thy blessings for our gathering today and bless the union of these two souls; Lord Reiner of the Braun family from Marley and the Lady Mikasa of the Azumabito family.”

 

Reiner looked at the old man in confusion. _Did he just say, Mikasa?_

 

Maybe it was a common name in Hizuru after all.

 

What were the odds he would be marrying someone who has the same name as the girl he used to respect, albeit in fear when he was younger?

 

“We will begin the ceremony with _san san kudo_ , where the bride and groom will drink from the same blessed sakazuki, to signify the union between two hearts, two souls, two families and two nations. Lord Reiner, will you please lift the bride's veil?” The priest's words guided him and Reiner followed suit, bending forward while using the tips of his fingers to pull the sheer fabric of his bride's veil upwards.

 

When his eyes finally took in the revealed face of his mysterious bride, his heart stopped for a second, frozen inside his chest.

 

_WHAT THE HELL???!_

 

Another curse word could also be heard coming from the guest's direction, in particular, the other male Warrior from Marley, as he came to the same realization as the groom did.

 

 _‘Ackerman??’_ Porco subconsciously gripped Pieck's hand that was next to him, prompting the raven-haired Titan shifter to react towards the small action.

 

“Porco, what's wrong?” asked Pieck but she received a wordless response as Porco tightened his grip on her hand that he was holding.

 

Reiner, on the other hand, was struggling to breathe at that point as his eyes never moved away from the face that was staring back at him with a mutual expression.

 

_This was the SAME girl he had grown to fear years and years ago!_

 

How could he ever forget the very last face imprinted on his memories on Paradis? The very same face that religiously haunted him in his nightmares which began five years ago?

 

How could he ever forget the hateful gaze in those indifferent eyes right before she shoved what had been an equivalent of a small explosive projectile to his Titan's face?

 

_How could it be her?_

 

At that particular moment, all of the puzzle pieces finally fit themselves together and made sense inside his messed up brain. The undisclosed name, the mysterious origin. How could Hizuru's princess even be all the way in Paradis?

 

He had heard from Porco that she was there at Liberio ten days ago, but he wouldn't have been able to recognize her during his delirious state. Yet now that he was up close to her, he would definitely remember the distinctive exotic feature and the scar that marred the upper cheekbone of her right cheek. Those steel grey eyes of hers…they still hold the same resentment for him.

 

XoXoX

 

_You…._

 

Mikasa's irises widened in obvious shock herself when the veil was lifted by the man in front of him. She instantaneously turned her head towards Kiyomi, who nodded her head, indirectly reassuring her to remain calm and understanding. Reminding her that she was doing this for Paradis and there was no other way but to go through with the ceremony.

 

She looked back at the blonde-haired man in front of her - the very same monster who destroyed her home nine years ago. He was the very same enemy she had to fight against face to face four years later. The very same person she had called as a plague of humanity in genuine disappointment.

 

He was looking equally surprised as she was, thoroughly obvious to her, from the way the outline of his thin lips shivered nervously. He had lost a lot of weight, his figure a lot leaner than she last remembered and his cheekbones were a lot more prominent than before. His jaw was a lot sharper and like most of the men she had grown with, he was sporting a thin line of facial hair around his lips, making him appear a lot older than the young boy she remembered.

 

“Milord, milady, shall we proceed?” The priest’s voice took her away from delving deeper and deeper into Reiner Braun’s solemn amber eyes.

 

The priest instructed the first handmaiden, Akane, to pour the sake into the flat saucer-like cup on the tray.

 

He looked at Reiner. “Milord, will you take the first drink?”

 

His hands reached out to the medium-sized ceramic offered by the young girl, the dark red liquid threatening to spill at the edges due to his trembling.

 

Porco was almost standing up to run to his friend's aid but another pair of hands shot up to grasp against Reiner's own, giving the much-needed support.

 

To everyone's surprise, the hands belong to none other than the bride.

 

Mikasa clutched the back of Reiner's larger hands, steadying them as she guided the saucer to his lips and he took the sweet liquor in small sips, still taken aback with her action. She didn’t need to assist him but she did.

 

Kiyomi was looking at the interaction with relief. Lady Mikasa has already begun to perform her duty as a wife effortlessly. Supporting her husband in the public eye and protecting him from what could have been a potentially embarrassing moment where hundreds of pairs of eyes were watching, were judging the worth of a marginalized Eldian for their own royal heir.

 

Akane refilled the cup and Reiner took the turn in guiding the cup towards Mikasa's direction in return.

 

After three rounds of the drink sharing, only then the first ritual completed. Akane withdrew herself and settled next to Mikasa’s side.

 

The priest was smiling peacefully upon witnessing the serene interplay between the new couple. He continued, “Milady, as a century-old tradition of your ancestors in Hizuru, you may present the family heirloom, the three blades of the Azumabito  family symbol; the ever vigilant Muramasa, the loyal Mitsunari and the formidable Masamune, to your groom. Masamune represents the man, Mitsunari the wife and Muramasa to protect the firstborn prince and heir, soon to be born to the empire.”

 

Hana, the second handmaiden, moved forward with the blade sheathed inside the dark blue velvet wrapping on the tray she was holding. She then shifted the blade unto Mikasa's awaiting hands. The Shinto priest then gently guided her open arms with Masamune resting on the flat of her palms, as befitting as an offering it should be. The weathered, aged man of faith beckoned her to move slightly closer to the taller, blonde-haired man as the priest continued his words when he turned his head towards the groom. “Young lord, Masamune has been protecting the Azumabito family years and years before our times. Its blade, forged from the finest steel and a precious stone, had bathed itself with the blood of the family’s enemies.”

 

Whatever words that came out from the old priest’s lips passed through his hearing without so much as a comprehension, due to the tremors coursing through his body. It almost felt exactly like it did during the night of the assault from Eren Jeager. The dire weight of this whole situation finally sunk in.

 

His past ghosts would never stop coming back to haunt him.

 

“As the new consort to our youngest noble, War Chief Reiner Braun of Marley, do you pledge your unwavering loyalty to Hizuru, its rulers and its people? To respect the Lady Mikasa, to uphold your duty as her lord husband, through light and darkness, through illness and health? Will you be the blade to her sheath? To defend her honor, to become her protector and father to her unborn children that will be conceived through this union, above all else, until death do you part?”

 

_I don’t._

 

“I do. Without a doubt.” His grip became tighter against the blade. He couldn’t deny the possibility of his new bride slaughtering his neck with the very own blade she was trusting him with, any time now.

 

“Lady Mikasa Azumabito of Hizuru, on the namesake of your great ancestors, Masamune, Mitsunari and Muramasa, do you pledge your unwavering loyalty to Marley and its people? To respect Lord Reiner, to uphold your duty as his lady wife, through light and darkness, through illness and health, like our divine deities, Izanagi and Izayami? To uphold his honor and authority, to be the sheath to his blade, mother to his unborn children that will be conceived through this union, above all else, until death do you part?”

 

_I don’t._

 

“I do. With all my heart.” _Mikasa, hold your head high and whatever happens, remember, you are doing this for Eren, Armin, Historia and everyone in Paradis. Even surrendering yourself to the very monster who destroyed your home and initiated everything from the very beginning._

 

Amber eyes clashed with ashen colored orbs in a mixture of deep confusion, fear and uncertainty. Her face, although it was a brilliant porcelain mask of cold expression, Reiner could strongly feel that she herself was struggling to remain her own composure. There was no way in hell that a girl like Mikasa, could ever leave behind the only person she devoted herself to back in Paradis, unless she had an extremely great reason for her to do so.

 

A reason that Reiner still couldn't deduce yet.

 

_What exactly happened between you and Eren, Mikasa?_

 

Meanwhile, Mikasa could somehow perceive the blood slowly draining out of his gaunt and somewhat weary face as she also snuck a glance at the other two Warriors, seating on the front row on the groom’s side. Both of them, with matching shock on their pale faces as concealed wrath was reflected inside their eyes and that was targeted especially to her. The male one practically seethed at her.

 

All she could think of in that tiny little headspace inside her head was an imagination of Eren standing up amongst the audience and bellowed his objection loudly.

 

_Alas, it would never happen._

 

“Dear honored guests, I present to you the newlyweds, Lord Reiner Braun of Marley and now, Hizuru, with his wife, Lady Mikasa Azumabito. My Lord and Lady, may your marriage be blessed until death and your souls are bound together as one for all eternity.”

 

Her mind was a blank canvas, drawing nothingness from all the happenings around her. She couldn't help but blame herself for not objecting to her own vows earlier.

 

Those vows that she just took would be forbidding any ill thoughts or actions that she wishes to execute against her then enemy and now husband.

 

Her vows would save him from death at her own hands.

 

He held out his hand for her to take, finally conscious of the warm softness of her skin against his own as he helped her up. There was only a deafening, awkward silence between them as she quickly pulled her hand away from his grasp.

 

One by one, the guests came to congratulate the newlyweds on their fresh beginning. Reiner and Mikasa could at the very least, managed a small smile and a thank you. After giving way to the other important guests, Hosokawa finally had the opportunity to approach them, with Karina following closely behind. The military veteran from Hizuru leaned in to speak to Reiner in a low, hushed yet steely voice. “I will tell you the same exact words I have told our Princess the day she returned to Hizuru: matter naught what your pasts were compared to your futures that are at stake. Congratulations, your Highnesses.” He ended his words with a handshake, a clap against Reiner's broad shoulder and a bow to both the newlyweds.

 

Reiner eventually realized at that point: Hosokawa indirectly disclosed that he had full knowledge of the young couple's history and directly partaking in the orchestration of the alliance and he was in full cahoots with the matriarch of the Azumabito family all along.

 

Karina, who was oblivious to the whole bigger picture, couldn't even be happier. She was grinning from ear to ear as she was accompanied by Kiyomi to give their blessings and congratulations to the new couple. She enveloped her own son in a long hug.

 

Kiyomi gave a meaningful look towards Mikasa. “Lady Mikasa, may Izanagi and Izayami bless you and our new Lord with joy and love for all eternity.” Mikasa nodded weakly, like the obedient figure that she had grown to be ever since she returned to her ancestral home.

 

“This is Lady Karina Braun, your lord husband's mother,” introduced Kiyomi, much to Reiner's nervousness. His mother must never know about Mikasa's origins. Ever. He was also afraid of the younger woman’s reaction to his own mother.

 

However, his new wife conjured up a smile before bowing down in respect towards the older woman. “Mrs. Braun…”

 

Karina quickly corrected Mikasa's greeting politely. “Please, your Highness. You can call me Mama if you want. I am sorry to hear that you have lost your own mother at such a young age.” The older Marleyan woman drew Mikasa's taller figure into her welcoming embrace. “Do know that you have a mother again now, my dear.”

 

_Mama….._

 

_How long ago was the last time she ever called someone with that word?_

 

Tiny droplets of tears trickled down her cheeks without her consciousness. Maybe it was due to the pent-up stress she had been keeping to herself for the past ten days, or maybe she had never realized how much she had been missing her own mother and Mrs. Jeager after all these years. Or the fact that she had been yearning to call someone ‘Mama’ again and she finally could, even if that person was the one who gave birth to the monster who destroyed her home and killed many innocent lives in the past.

 

She would take anything. If it was only for this moment.

 

“Oh dear me, it seems that I've made your wife cry, Reiner.” Karina laughed nervously as she looked at her son while rubbing gently on the back of her new daughter-in-law.

 

The corners of his lips curved upwards in a nervous smile. It was not possible for Mikasa to act the way she was right now. The girl he used to know and remember might not have worn her heart on her sleeves before but he knew those tears were not made up. The Mikasa Ackerman he remembered was anything but pretentious.

 

_Time had certainly changed them._

 

_But, would this be an ending or a beginning?_

 

Reiner was not sure himself but he knew all the answers lie within the younger woman standing right in front of him.

 

He sent a quick glance towards Porco, Pieck and Magath’s directions as they were apparently standing by, for any signs of distress from him in any way. He only shook his head, imploring them to stand down and that the situation was still under his control.

 

XoXoX

 

They were both politely ushered - her by her handmaidens, him by his personal attendants from the mansion -  towards their respective holding rooms, as soon as the long line of guests slowly made their way into the main hall of the large family dwelling. As they walked together side by side in the large hallway, they still haven’t exchanged even a single direct word between them. It wasn’t because of the lack of privacy, what with a group of people trailing all around them - the stewards, attendants and handmaidens. He just wasn’t sure what was the right first word to ever say to her.

 

_After the much welcomed surprise lunge by Hange who had managed to shoot a contingency Thunder Spear into the other side of the Armored Titan’s jaw, Mikasa took heed of the cue by her Squad Leader and quickly ran along the arms of Reiner’s Titan form, aiming straight towards its now dislodged jaw with the Survey Corps’ final disposable Thunder Spear, locked on her right hand._

 

_“Wait. Are you-?!” Reiner finally realized what the female soldier was trying to do. His life has finally reached its end as he saw her aiming the weapon straight into his physical body’s direction._

 

_She gritted her teeth, her face burnt with pure anger. “Reiner. Get out.”_

 

The last words they ever said to each other kept on replying inside his head all the while he was changing into his Marley formal military overcoat. As he dismissed an attendant’s offer to assist him with his necktie, he found himself in more doubt than ever. He did not marry a stranger but a girl whom he had a history with - as a friend, as a comrade and a known enemy, at least until today. Right before they pledged their loyalty to each other and their respective nations. If she was a stranger, everything would be a fresh slate but with her, there was the issue of his betrayal and the trust he had broken so hard that rebuilding it would be an impossible feat.

 

But pleasing her would be the only way for his people to be safe and protected especially right now when Liberio is close to becoming a total wasteland and his own people are suffering.

 

As if the Universe had a perfect timing, they finally met each other again just as they stepped outside their respective doors.

 

He was not prepared for anything. He was not prepared for his wedding and he was not prepared to see this woman in a different light.

 

He remembered an image of the younger girl in front of him from four-five years ago within the wreckages of her old home in Shinganshina. Garbed in her Survey Corps uniform, standing afloat with her omnidirectional maneuver gear, looking down at him with repulsion. He was also looking up at her with a reciprocated intensity.

 

The young woman who was standing right in front of his eyes at that very moment, however, was like a picture painted to perfection, shedding behind the remainders of her adolescence. As she stepped forward in a white western-style wedding dress, the sheer lace fabric that wrapped against the bodice only accentuated the solid, athletic frame that she had built so well over the years. The flowy skirt complimented the long legs underneath, their outlines visible with every step that she took. While the simple diamond tiara bedecked with tear-shaped jewels nestled between her short midnight hair and the flowy veil highlighted her slender neck. It felt different but he felt a minor relief when he realized that after all this while there had been a necessary missing piece - her emblematical crimson scarf.

 

It was a pathway to her past and he truthfully desired for it to be indefinitely disposed of if they were to move towards their future

 

Lord Hosokawa was right. It mattered naught what their pasts were compared to their futures that are at stake.

 

No more time for regrets.

 

_He had known her as Mikasa Ackerman._

 

_But from today onwards until the day he dies, he will know her as Mikasa Azumabito Ackerman Braun._

 

_His wife._

 

Reiner finally mustered up the courage to ask, “May I please have a moment with my wife?”

 

Everyone stopped fast in their tracks as they slowly turned their gazes towards the bride, only advancing forward and stopping at a respectful distance away from the newlyweds, after receiving a nod of approval from Mikasa, who was slightly taken aback with his request.

 

She dropped her gaze away from his face and spoke in a low tone. “I owe you no explanation.” The light scent of fresh pine assaulted her senses when his head dropped down slightly next to hers.

 

He whispered. “So do I.”

 

“What do you want, then?”

 

“To be able to look at you in the eyes and to tell you that……” There was a slight pause in his sentence as she tilted her head up slightly to look at his face, anticipating his next sentence. Their faces were too close for her own preferences but not that she would ever allow him to see how capable he was in making her flustered. Something that he wasn’t able to do before.

 

“........you look beautiful in white.” He pulled himself back and extended his arm towards her.

 

_For Marley._

 

She didn’t put up a fight - not to his offer and not to the blush that somehow managed to color her cheeks the moment they touched for the first time.

 

_For Paradis._

 

They hated each other for so long but how could this feel like it was naturally meant to be?

 

XoXoX

 

**Next Chapter:**

 

The newlyweds experience their firsts of everything: conversation, dance, kiss, night and even fight.

 

To Reiner, she was not as rough and cold as he remembered.

 

To Mikasa, he was not as heartless and hollowed as she had grown to believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Again, I apologize that it was really long. I tried to simplify things but I failed. Part two of the wedding progression will be explored next and of course, their wedding night. I’m still indecisive on whether there would be smut or not. Do let me know what you prefer to read in the next chapter yeah? Thank you so much for bearing with this long chapter! See you in the next one <3


	3. Tangled Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their lips met for the first time, awkwardly but it was as tender as it could possibly be.

A/N: First and foremost, a heartfelt thank you to Amaranthos, LordAkira18 & RubyL for your long, thoughtful, kind and super inspiring comments! You guys truly helped my muse and this chapter is for all of you. You helped to move this story in ways I can't describe because no words could ever do them justice. Thank you so much once again!

Please enjoy this latest chapter! It’s another long read because I was not quite done exploring the details of the wedding and its aftermaths. A mild warning: there will be smut (but not in the way you expected) ;) This chapter is inspired by [ Parade of Lights’ Tangled Up ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-MB4Ede93w).

_So go on without me_

_Into your life_

_Right out of mine again_

_It feels like a bad dream_

_I’m startin’ to find this is a fight_

_I can never win_

_I can’t get you off my mind_

_You do this to me every night_

_I can’t get you off my mind_

_Standing while we’re wasting time_

_Wait, let me love_

_I get myself all tangled up_

_Wait, I need us_

_I get myself all tangled up_

_Tangled Up - Parade of Lights_

 

XoXoX

 

**Chapter Three**

**Tangled Up**

 

Rubbing the kinks on the back of her neck, Mikasa sat in front of the vanity set standing at one side of her room. She was assured by the household matron that the matrimonial chamber chosen was as far away from all the commotion as possible. All for providing more privacy for the newly-wedded couple to get more acquainted with each other.

Mikasa bit her lower lips in utter frustration. As if they ever needed further reacquainting.

Her fingers then picked up a small silk handkerchief from the table top to wipe away the colouring on her lips, revealing the natural light pink tinge underneath. She dipped the ends of the same kerchief inside a small pot of pure water next, wiping away the layer of blush and powder on her face. Vanity was never a thing she dabbled with in the past. She was more comfortable rolling in dirt and water than any form of cosmetics. She swore that today would be the first and the last day she would ever have her face made up.

Never again.

The hustle and bustle of her handmaidens brought her attention back to her current reality. The largest sized room that the Azumabito household could offer had been the very same one that had been graced as the royal chamber of her ancestor, the very first shogun elected by the Emperor of Hizuru for more than a century ago. Such notion evoked a very dreadful, nervous feeling inside her. She believed that it was in this very room that hundreds of her blood relatives had been conceived through political marriages on nights like this.

This evening wouldn’t be any different. Not if she were to do something about it.

Her gunmetal irises took in the interior of the room. From the decorated arch of the doorway, to the silk and lace curtains draping against the wooden window panes where they were meant to give an illusion of privacy. A nuance of the dark orange hues from the illuminating sunset created fine lingering shadows through the intricate design of the finely woven fabric. Despite having modern facilities like electricity, the maids were still ordered to light candles and lined them all around the room instead to accompany the primary light source that came from the lanterns, much to the young bride’s puzzlement seeing as the room's inner walls were constructed from wooden frames and decades old shoji paper.

The sweet and sharp fragrance from the vases of fresh tuberoses on each side of the bed had become so sickening to her nose that even her, a fierceless soldier who survived numerous bloody battles before, had been having a hard time in holding herself back from retching.

Maybe it was the nervousness most new brides experience.

Or maybe it was the agitation due to restraining her intent to draw blood since the moment she realized who was the chosen consort from Marley. She suspected it was the latter. Just like that day on Wall Rose when her current newly-wedded husband revealed his true identity as an enemy Titan shifter, her hands struggled against Masamune’s sheath the same way it did with the handle of her omni-directional maneuver gear more than five years ago.

The joyful chirpings of her ladies in waiting became too much for her own patience as they eagerly offered to assist her out of the dress of soft bridal silk and ivory lace from her reception, to which she gladly refused and opted to do it herself instead. Akane, however, persisted in removing the steel pins in her hair, detaching the flower crown - the beautiful wedding gift from that little girl earlier -  away from her midnight color tresses. It was followed by the smooth stroke of a brush, smoothing away the frizziness of her short hair before Akane ran her fingers through the soft strands, anointing them with dahlia flower oil. She was preparing her mistress for the marriage bed, like a feast waiting to be devoured by the beast, or groom in this situation.

Akane spoke in a hushed tone, pulling Mikasa back to her current reality. “Milady, are you scared?”

She looked at her own reflection in the mirror in front of her. The mask of indifference vigilantly existed on her face, and it did feel like her reflection was judging her own master, critical of her own inability to stand up and halt everything. Her decision, her time and her aching heart.

Only Kami knows how she desperately held herself back from fleeing today.

“No.” She lied effortlessly through her lips, but Akane’s perceptive gaze was very quick in sensing the tremors in her voice and the tiny shivers of her hands.

“Your new husband might take some time to warm up to you but don't be nervous or scared. I have a feeling that he has a good and loving heart. I can see he was taken aback with your beauty but I believe he was terrified of this too. At one point, when he saw your face for the first time, he was so pale that you’d thought he had seen a ghost!” A chorus of small giggles could be heard among the younger girls.

Mikasa bit her lower lips in an effort to hold herself back from unintentionally snapping back at Akane. She meant well. She didn't think Akane’s poor heart could take it if she knew about her and their new Lord's history.

“But you have to admit milady, he’s quite handsome. A most fitting Prince Charming for our beloved Princess,” assured the good-natured Akane.

Minako, the ever quiet one chimed in hopefully out of the blue, “Was your kiss earlier felt magical, milady?”

Mikasa sighed. She should really consider enriching the genre of books inside their national library soon. Princesses or Queens never have a happy ending. Everything was fabricated, a bunch of sugar coated lies some people were feeding the minds of young, naive girls.

A queen that she knew personally was doomed to inherit the Beast Titan as soon as she delivers her child, only for the child to consume its own mother in thirteen years and for the consecutive child to consume its older sibling only for the sake of keeping the vicious cycle going.

Yet as opposed to what everybody believes; that the Queen had been coerced into conceiving a child with an old childhood friend purely for her own survival, Mikasa knew that she had chosen Eren Jeager as her secret consort more than a year ago.

Unlike herself, Historia had the freedom to choose who would sire her unborn child and heir to her throne.

The Queen chose the young man whom she loves.

The young man that sadly, Mikasa loved as well. Even way before the Queen did.

However, it was never a competition. Eren has always been vague about his feelings and Mikasa knew, there was only space for revenge inside his heart. She had hoped she could be the one who fills the missing piece inside him but he had chosen someone else instead.

Someone who is purer than she could ever hoped to be.

Mikasa surrendered to the fact that she could never be as compassionate, as gentle and as kind as Historia ever was. That must be the reason why Eren fell so deeply in love with their Queen. For it was her selflessness, that he braved enemy territory on his own just to protect the young woman that he loves.

And their child that she carries.

Mikasa closed her eyes painfully.

_I will never be Historia._

_I will never be who Eren chose._

_Then without Eren, who am I exactly?_

A sound of someone clearing their throat came from the door, causing the group of young girls to turn around together. Meanwhile Mikasa only glanced at the reflection of the mirror from the corner of her eyes to recognize the lady who had just made her presence known.

Shiori Akayama, the warm and motherly matron of the Azumabito household walked into the room with a tray filled with a silver bowl of rosewater and a few cotton blend towelettes. When the tray was settled on the nightstand, she approached Mikasa’s anxious figure sitting a few steps away.

“Akane, you may take the other girls back into the banquet. Please make sure everyone drinks responsibly. I would need to speak to the Lady Mikasa. Alone.” She slowly shooed the young girls away and waited until they have shut the door behind them, leaving only her and their royal heir.

Shiori Akayama, a jovial woman with a cherubic face, is Madam Kiyomi’s most trusted person and childhood friend, who oversees the whole upkeep of the Azumabito castle and she also happened to be Akane's mother. Shiori had stepped into the role of a pseudo maternal figure easily to Mikasa, more than Kiyomi ever did, the moment she returned to Hizuru. Being around Shiori reminded her of being in Hange's presence. Strict from the outside but with a warm, loving heart on the inside.

The older woman took her place at the other end of the pristine, suede ottoman Mikasa was sitting on, and took one of the younger girl's hand in hers.

“Lady Mikasa, I know that your mother's passing happened when you were really young and you have lived your life as a soldier on the Island. No one could have prepared you for womanly matters like this. You can be honest with me, Lady Mikasa. Have you been with a man before?”

Shiori was aware of Mikasa's origins and her current predicament. A beautiful, healthy young girl like her would've had a long list of suitors back at her birth land if the circumstances had indeed been different. Having herself wedded to someone from an enemy territory was one thing, but to marry the very person responsible for her people’s suffering was a cruel fate that not even she would wish to happen to an enemy. But marriage amongst enemies or opposing clans were a tradition that went all the way back from their ancestors’ time of living. It was how the warring feudal lords kept the peace across the vast, rich lands of Hizuru.

Mikasa shook her head. “No, I haven't, Shiori-han.”

 _Not in that way,_ she thought. _She did not need to be reminded of that night with Jean a year ago. She was caught in a moment of weakness and yet Jean, being the gentleman that he was, never even took advantage of her, given that his affection for her was still existing at that time._

_It was an almost mistake they both promised to never ever talk about ever again._

She had slain titans without any fear in her whole entire life before this. Damn, she had even shot Thunder Spears in two Titan Shifters’ face before, one of them in her new husband’s face, yet she had never felt as shaken as she was at that particular moment. But then again remembering those things would not be of any help right now.

“Kiyomi-sama didn't want to put you in a tremendous pressure but the sooner your husband's seed takes root in your womb, the sooner we can achieve the goals essential to the ones you truly love and care for in Paradis.”

“Shiori-han, please. I need to talk to Madam Kiyomi. I-I don’t think I can do this. Not tonight. The thought of touching him just brings back unpleasant memories and my family…. I can’t decide if Eren or even Armin’s going to kill me first or him, if they ever find out about what’s happening right now.”

“Milady, please listen to me. I am aware that your new husband is the enemy of your people and you have fought against him in the past. Twice. It’s already difficult for you to even look at his face, let alone enduring a life with him. But you have made a vow that could never be broken. Marriage is another battlefield but it is also a new beginning for you two and your people. You’re Lord Reiner’s wife now and you have the advantage.”

“But Shiori-han…...we HATE each other!” Her pale pink lips clamped tight in disagreement.

The older woman’s hands embraced hers in comfort. “Hate is better than nothing. But if you go back a bit further, you and him were once comrades fighting for the same side isn’t it?”

_You did care about him, even if it was only in history. When you believed he was your friend._

“That was before he betrayed us. He was deceiving everyone the whole time.”

“From what I’ve seen earlier, milady, there was nothing but remorse on his face. If he truly hates you, believe me, even I would have no hesitation in smacking our new Lord on his smug face. Maybe he’s suffered enough since the last time you saw him. Maybe it is a good time for the two of you to start over and pave a way for the three warring nations to exist together in a peaceful future?”

“It’s never enough for me to forgive him.” A dejected sigh escaped her lips.

Shiori decided to fuel the embers of the young bride's rage. “Then, use it to your advantage, milady. Break him down into pieces if it pleases you. You both are on the same side right now. You can start again. You are his wife after all. He is yours to do as you please, as it is for him with you. Apart from your strength, your heart and your beauty as weapons, milady, the greatest weapon you never knew you have until you needed it…,” her voice lowered to a gentle whisper, ”would be the one between your legs.”

Mikasa widened her eyes in sheer terror. She would rather jump into a Titan's mouth, than being in this room, having this particular conversation right now. “.....Please no…..” Mikasa's disagreement only came out as a helpless plea instead.

“All women in histories embraced that weapon to their advantage. They have built legacies and civilizations from the bedroom. That bed is your battlefield. If you conquer him between those sheets, milady, you will conquer his loyalty. Our warring nations’ future peace depends on the consummation of your marriage. If Madam Kiyomi does not see the blood of your maidenhead on that bed sheet tomorrow morning, my child, everyone will be in big trouble.”

She shook her vehemently. “I will not force myself on my enemy. Nor I will allow him to do the same to me. I'd sooner slit my own throat than being in the same room as that monster. I can't even look at him in the face without wanting to draw my blade into his heart and make sure he stays dead this time around,” persisted the raven-haired bride, malice dripping from her words. Just like Eren, her words were strong enough to aim straight for someone's heart.

That someone happened to be her very own husband.

Unbeknownst to her, the said monster she was referring to specifically in her conversation, was standing outside the room, struggling to take in a long breath and attempting very hard to gather his bearings. Even through the closed wooden door, he could still hear bits and pieces of the conversation happening inside. Most importantly, he couldn't help but overhear each and every one of her words, rather clearly he must add. He taught he was done and over with his own anxiety from earlier but alas, he could feel the onset of palpitations inside his rapidly beating heart again.

_“Acker-sorry, Mikasa,” Reiner corrected his blunder, in fear of the public's scrutinizing eyes and ears who were at the moment, focused on the newlyweds in the middle of the western-themed reception hall. “Could you at least try to look at me,” he pleaded to her, his tone a low whisper, hoping he would be able to get his new wife to turn her head towards him since he had only been looking at the side of her face ever since they walked together from their separate holding rooms. “Will you at least pretend that you're not burning in rage, at least right now?” He had boldly assumed that the reddening of her cheeks was due to her anger when his hands hovered hesitantly against the curves of her bodice. When she reluctantly turned her face towards his own, only then he overcome his fear as his larger hands finally rested against the curves of her waist. She herself finally moved her hands from holding his arm and hand to clasp around the back of his nape._

_The Universe would never cease to punch him in his face as it continued to make a mockery out of his forlorn situation. He was helpless when her hands rested against the very same weak spot that she could have used to wipe him out of existence, given all the chance she had at that moment._

_His amber eyes sent a plea to hers. “I know this is not what we both wanted, at least not with each other but we can't turn back now.”_

_“Easy for you to say. I'd rather it be anyone but you,” she hissed back in a well-concealed manner yet her eyes clouded with a purely judgmental look._

_He couldn't help but winced at her venomous tone._

_“I know. You'd rather it be Eren more than anyone else.”_

_“Don't you dare say his name.” She whispered, her hands naturally tightened against his neck in mild warning, daring him to push the conversation further._

_“He’s not here is he?”_

_“You’ll be long dead if he were.”_

_“May I cut in?,” a foreign male voice asked out of nowhere._

_Reiner addressed the newcomer. “Galliard?” He shook his head at his friend. “I am not sure if this is a good idea.”_

_“It's unfair to hog your new bride to yourself, Reiner. I'm pretty sure the Lady Mikasa wouldn't mind sparing a dance for me, your very own friend?” Porco smirked but his eyes were none too gentle, as he gently nudged his own partner, Pieck forward towards his immediate superior._

_Reiner looked down towards Mikasa, found more cause for alarm than relief when his wife's cold facade didn't break when she nodded her head in response. Porco seemed more than eager to whisk her away and that made him even anxious. The events in Liberio from ten days ago were still fresh in everyone's mind and would never be left unforgotten, any time soon._

_What was Porco trying to do?_

_Reiner was tempted to get Pieck and himself to stay close to their previous dance partners, but Porco seemed adamant to keep his conversation with his new bride merely a whisper. He could see from the corners of his eyes that Mikasa, who was almost as tall as the Jaw Titan holder, locked in a heated gaze with each other. Her face was a clever porcelain mask of indifference yet he could see her lips moved to a conversation he desperately wanted to know._

_Pieck confided, “Reiner, I'm worried Porco might do something everyone will regret.” Her grip tight on Reiner's hand and arm._

_“I'm more worried for her.”_

_“I knew Hizuru is allied with Paradis. We were playing right into their plans.” Pieck sighed as her eyes moved wildly against their surroundings._

_“You're right, Pieck. But give me some time to find out what Paradis is planning. Ackerman has a history of an unwavering attachment towards Eren Jeager, she wouldn't be leaving him behind without an extremely good reason.”_

_“Her people wiped out my whole Panzer team, Reiner. She helped Jeager and if it wasn't for you, they could have killed Porco too.”_

_“Pieck, you should also remember that she had almost succeeded in killing me not once but thrice now. She could've killed me in Liberio when she had the opportunity but she didn't. I've known this girl for three years, Pieck, but this woman I married is not the same person that I remembered.”_

_“You do care about the demons on that island, don't you?”_

_“I CARED about them then.”_

_“Even the Princess?”_

_“It's complicated, Pieck. As of now, I'm dreading the moment when we'll be alone. I might not even survive tomorrow morning, at least not without missing a few limbs or two. Did you see the way she was holding this blade that she gave me earlier?,” He laughed anxiously before sighing. “Please tell my mother, I love her and tell Gabi that I died trying to save her from that hellhole,” laughed Reiner, again, more for his own pathetic attempt at making light of his situation than actually making a joke, considering the gravity of the fucked up situation he was in._

_Why couldn't she just simply be a stranger?_

_The long-haired young woman could only send a look of helplessness to the new War Chief of Marley, as her hand gently patted her longtime comrade's shoulder with empathy._

_“We'll always be nearby. We won't hesitate if she ever decides to make the wrong move. Not this time, Reiner. Zeke might be terrified of the Ackermans before but we now know he was planning to side with them all along. Bottom line is we survived them. We'll be ready.”_

_“I appreciate your positivity, Pieck. But I just married one of them. Who knew I'll be marrying the very same girl who had almost succeeded in killing me before?”_

_This was the same girl who haunted his nightmares since four years ago._

_It truly felt like he manifested his nightmare to life and he knew it won't be ending anytime soon if he would be spending his waking hours in her presence._

_What the fuck did he just got himself into?_

_He posed a curious glance at his new bride whose face had taken a much darker turn after he saw Porco moved her strong yet graceful form in a smooth twist, aligning his head next to hers as they both faced in the direction where Pieck and himself were at. Reiner saw Porco's lips moved in a whispered conversation against Mikasa's ear, only for her to turn her head towards him in retaliation._

_It didn't escape his observation that Mikasa, without a doubt retorted Porco's words, causing the face of the Jaw Titan holder to turn pale with fear in return._

_Lord Hosokawa seemed to sense the unbearable stress between the two enemies that he made a timely intervention to pull Mikasa away politely with her cold mask unperturbed. However, to someone who had been around in her company for more than three years, he do note the agitation evident from the creases of stress lines in between her eyebrows._

_Porco had let his mouth run loose without thinking again._

_He quickly excused himself to Pieck, not without asking her for a favor to ensure Porco would be with her at all times. Porco was a great friend to him but all of that would be as good as a disaster if he suffers sudden, tremendous stress, which very rarely happens. It was very clear to Reiner that his new wife had successfully riled his friend up without so much as an effort._

_It was a classic Ackerman move._

_As far as he could remember, both Mikasa and his former Captain, Levi had that same intimidating vibe without even trying._

_Admiral Hosokawa tapped him joyfully on his shoulder. It was amazing how the most reputable naval veteran in the world could act so casually to a junior like him in person. “Young Lord, it is our tradition for the new Lord of Hizuru to meet his subjects, the heart of our country. The newlyweds should be making a proper introduction to the townspeople waiting to congratulate you and the Lady Mikasa outside. Your Highness?” The Admiral cast a gentle gaze at their royal heir, which in a way had softened her stress lines and reduced them to a tiny smile instead._

_To Reiner, it almost seemed like he was observing a father's protective nature towards his daughter._

_He took her hand that was offered by the admiral in his like it was the most natural gesture for him to do. He definitely held his good acting responsible for that smooth facade._

_Therefore, when they both made their first public appearance as Hizuru's newly-mandated Lord and Lady the moment they stepped out of the mansion's main door, he maintained an air of unwavering loyalty and a mask of calmness even though his nerves were already running amok inside his body._

_The sea of happy, proud faces of all ages greeted them before all of them simultaneously bowed down to the newlyweds in respect, giving them the blessings for a prosperous and peaceful future. Mikasa quickly spoke to him in a low whisper, “Just follow my lead.”_

_He nodded and did as she instructed, by returning the respect and blessings given through the same action._

_For his whole life, he has done nothing but following orders without any questions and he did a damn excellent job at it. This was no different yet he felt indebted to return the gesture out of his own free will without needing her prompting. He has been in this position before, a decade ago to be precise. He was together with Marcel, Annie and Bertolt as their departure to the Island was sent off with a big parade from the Eldian people in Marley. Back then they were celebrated as future heroes: the hope for the oppressed Eldians._

_Yet today, he is standing here with someone, who ironically was born and raised in the Island that he was supposed to bring to ruins before, and yet together, they both represent hope for their nations and its people._

_He noticed that a little girl, no more than four, took off from her mother's side and ran towards where they were. A garland was in her hand, weaved from a colorful mix of wild flowers._

_“Lady Mikasa,” cried the little girl just before she loses a footing and almost bumped into the ground, if it wasn't for Mikasa's natural reflex and agility. His bride helped the little girl up, her knees bended as she dusted off any debris on the girl's adorable little kimono. “Are you alright?”_

_“Yes, milady. You’re so beautiful and so kind!” The girl stared at Mikasa's face in awe, before she whispered something in the royal heir's ear. Mikasa replied with a smile, “I think so too.”_

_The little girl whispered yet again and to which Mikasa asked, “Would it make you happy?”_

_The girl nodded enthusiastically, hands clasping together in hope of something even Reiner was a bit curious of. His heart softened the moment he realized that the little kid reminded him so much of Gabi when she was much smaller five years ago, when she was still untainted by all the political indoctrination by their 'beloved’ government._

_Mikasa lifted the tiara she was wearing and gave it to her handmaiden, who was standing nearby right before placing the floral crown from the little girl on top of her head, adjusting it until it fit snugly at the crown of her raven hair._

_He felt hesitant to admit but he couldn't deny that tiny little voice inside him that believed he was seeing the girl who was proclaimed as Paradis’ most prized soldier through fresh eyes and unguarded mind. She, who was once a cold, expressionless and most of the time, a socially awkward person, could warm up naturally to a little child she had only met for the first time._

_“Your little admirer says she has a small wish,” said Mikasa, as she stood up from where she knelt and looked up towards him._

_‘Wish?’ Reiner gave her quizzical look in return right before he felt a small tug at the bottom of his overcoat._

_“Milord.” The little girl waved at him to get his attention. It was his turn to bend his towering form down and made sure he was on the same eye level as the small, friendly child. “Do you want to tell me your wish?”_

_She nodded before she whispered in his ear. “Is it true that a prince and a princess would live happily ever after when they are married?”_

_Reiner didn't have the heart to divulge the awful truth to the innocent little girl. He was not destined for a happy ending that was for sure. “Absolutely.”_

_“But don't you need to give Princess Mikasa her true love's kiss?” This time, she didn't whisper._

_“Well…,” shrugged Reiner. That was something he thought he could skip altogether. He really need to explain to this hopeful little kid that her favourite Princess would sooner stab his guts before he even think of looking at her._

_He felt yet another tug, too rough for his own liking, as the force pulled him back to a stand and he was greeted by his wife's doubtful face._

_Placing a hand against his left jaw, her dainty fingers brushed against the thin hair around his lips as she moved her face closer and closer against his._

_“This means nothing,” was the hushed, breathy whisper. Filled with regret and dripping malice, right before she closed the distance between them._

_Their lips met for the first time, awkwardly but it was as tender as it could be. The tip of his own sharp nose grazed gently against her porcelain face, the soft floral scent on her skin an alluring imprint against his senses._

_He held his breath anxiously and froze._

_It was only a light brush between her tinged lips against his thin ones like a fleeting caress before she quickly pulled away, with a blossoming blush on her cheeks. He knew it was only a charade to prove their union in the public eye in that few long seconds. Yet at that time, he didn't really understand what took over his own actions as he gently pulled her head back in once more and dip his head down before touching his warm lips against her cold forehead._

_It’s not like he needed to prove it again._

_In spite of all that, he really took the time to savour the kiss._

_They were surrounded by the sounds of cheering voices and happy laughters from the spectators, but all he could hear at that particular moment was his own erratic heartbeat._

_He was courting death way before his time. If he dies tonight, the last thing he would remember was kissing his wife, something he would never imagined he would be able to do in this lifetime._

_He used to be a great pretender but this was unexpected, even to him._

_He sensed her sudden intake of breath and a gasp due to his sudden action yet she held back from shoving him off, evident from the way she grasped against the crisp fabric of his tie, in a desperate restraint. Her eyes closed for a few seconds and they opened afterwards when his lips drifted away, looking sharply back at his own._

_Her voice took a darker tone. “I hate you with every breath that I take.”_

_Reiner couldn't imagine that it could be any more 'romantic’ than this._

_“Welcome to my personal hell, ‘Princess’.” He smirked calmly, his fears and insecurities temporarily locked inside his tortured, compartmentalized brain._

_There's nothing more beautiful than having your miserably ever after._

_Till death do us part indeed._

_His remaining 21 months time couldn't come too soon for his own good._

He deserved her hatred. He deserved those painful words but he couldn't pretend that it wasn't injuring his pride. He was a pathetic piece of shit, he didn't deserve anyone's forgiveness, not even from Eren, Armin, Krista, Connie, Sasha, Jean and not even from her.

He didn't even deserve to live.

His grip tightened against the hilt of the treasured blade gifted to him by the Azumabito family during the ceremony earlier. The blessed warrior sword felt cursed as the velvet fabric left invisible burn marks against his palms.

It was beyond a simple oath.

It was a life sentence.

He had made a vow to protect her until his last breath.

_Yet, who would protect him from her wrath?_

Reiner exhaled a long breath from his own heavy lungs. How he wished he had succeeded in taking his own life before.

_Would he rather lay down his life and let his now wife take it for good this time?_

She didn't succeed the first three times before, maybe she would succeed this time around. Right after he has served his purpose in fathering a royal heir for Hizuru. But he needed to know some things so badly. He still has questions begging to be answered. He wants to get those answers from her before he goes away for good.

_He has twelve months to prove his worth, to seek answers and to put a child in his former enemy's body._

Too deep he was in his own thoughts, his mental space crowded with voices he didn't even know existed, that he had missed the figure who was exiting the room in front of him.

“Lord Reiner? I didn't realize you were here. I thought you would've wanted to enjoy the festivities a bit more”, greeted the older matron of the mansion to the new lord of Hizuru, after seeing his figure perched languidly against the stone wall. Looking pretty much like he was about to crumble to dust.

Reiner nervously ran a hand through his already unkempt hair, forcing a smile on his face and responded, “I just wanted to get away from all the noise.”

It was only slightly before sunset and the festivities won't be ending until the midnight itself. For all he knew, everyone would be assuming his disappearance from his own reception happened because he just couldn't wait to get his hands on his beautiful new wife.

“Can't wait to have some alone time with your wife?”

Hah, of course. What else would they be thinking?

He'd sooner get himself poor piss drunk before he would agree to the older woman's implications yet he cleared his throat as a response instead, pretending to feign a nonexistent embarrassment.

Shiori nodded her head with a knowing expression on her face. “I have prepared a pair of fresh yukata and new bathroom essentials for you to use in the morning. We will send supper to your room in the next hour. I suggest you both get some rest first before anything.”

Reiner looked down at the plump, jovial woman. He really wouldn't want to dwell too much on what the woman was referring to when she said 'anything’.

She offered her unwarranted advice to the tall, young man. “My lord, please be gentle with Lady Mikasa. Give her time. She will soon come back to her initial state of rationale. Until then, please exercise patience and constraint towards your wife.”

Even then, Shiori couldn't guarantee that the War Chief from Marley would still be intact as the morning comes. Shiori could see the young man was thinking of the same thing she was having on her mind at that moment.

“May Izanagi and Izayami open your hearts to each other, milord. Tonight onwards, please refrain from killing each other. Your people's future depends on the success of your union.” Shiori sternly reminded him, the same way she did with their princess.

So that was what her 'anything’ meant.

He only gave a slight nod when the woman bowed and took her leave. As her figure disappeared around the corner of the long hallway, Reiner took in a deep breath and reached out for the brass knob.

It truly felt like Death has finally arrived and eagerly waiting for him on the other side of the door.

XoXoX

She should’ve insisted in keeping Masamune, the newly-polished katana forged from steel and iceburst stone, for her own safekeeping. But instead, she had to adhere to their life-long tradition of presenting it to her life partner, regardless of its circumstances on how it came to be.

Still clad in her wedding dress, Mikasa attempted to undo the satin buttons on her bodice, beginning from the lace cuff at the back of her nape, to no avail. A low sigh escaped her lips as she only managed to unhook the first two small clasps of the dress, out of the thirty or more left. The thought of just tearing the whole dress up seemed like a very tempting idea at that point. She just had to make sure she would do it quickly before one of the girls came back to check on her and realized that she was stupidly incapable of undoing her own clothing.

Why do people have to suffer for something so trivial like weddings?

_It would've been different if it was Eren though._

She would've stayed in this dress for as long as she could if it meant that it would be Eren that she marries and she could pretend that whatever happened today was only a fleeting bad dream that will disappear if she wished so badly for it.

_No, Mikasa. Stop._

_Eren chose her. Not you._

_Remember, you will never be the only girl Eren ever wanted._

She felt a sudden tug against the back of her nape and a ghost of warm breath against her slowly exposed skin.

“Akane?” She asked, right before her strong sense of smell caught a blend of masculine fragrance. Fresh pine of an earthy undertone mixed with the after scent of burnt tobacco.

“Sorry I'm not who you're looking for. I thought that you could use a hand with this,” came the deep, gruff voice she had thought she had forgotten.

_Don't touch me. Get your filthy traitorous hands away, murderer. Just leave me alone!_

Was what she wished she could say but she was just exhausted and wished nothing more for her day to end quickly. She has tomorrow and the rest of his life to confront each other and attempt to resolve a score that would never be settled unless it ends with someone's death.

Therefore, she said nothing, not even a grunt, to protest his much needed assistance. After all, she was the one who refused the girls’ offer from the first place.

Meanwhile, she was oblivious that her new husband was secretly having an internal struggle of his own. He found his eyes fixated curiously on the rather simple yet intricate ink on the skin along the column of her spine. It was a drawing of the Azumabito family’s symbol, as large as the size of his open palm. The dark ink was a stark contrast against the pale smooth skin as it was slightly unraveled with every consecutive buttons that he helped to pull open.

Reiner asked, “Did they force you to put this on your skin?”

There was only silence except for the sounds of her heavy breathing as her response. Her fingers clenched and unclenched repeatedly against the bunched up material of her dress. There was no need for him to pretend that a simple vow could erase everything that he had done in the past.

_Like they were nothing but a forgotten memory._

_Like he never initiated the whole nightmare that happened in Shinganshina nine years ago._

_Like he could pretend that they were friends again?_

He had done some reading while he was in Liberio several days earlier, in order to understand his soon-to-be-wife’s culture and traditions. He couldn’t say he understood  all of them but he was at the very least, aware of the aggravating process of applying a traditional tattoo on one’s skin and its significance.

_Has she always had it etched on her skin all along?_

The ink drawing actually looked really fresh. He had no idea, he had never even seen more of this young woman than what was visible at that moment and he would be lying if he said it didn't intrigue him in the slightest.

Like she did seven years ago, to be exact, right before he developed an innocent crush on the blue-eyed, blonde-haired Krista. The girl who had actually caught his eyes on the first physical of their military training was this young woman standing in front of him. Back then it wasn't her beauty. It was the smooth, natural way her body balanced itself on the omni-directional maneuver gear training harness and the way she actually surpassed everyone, even himself in melee sparring. His interest remained forgotten in time, especially after knowing her bizarre obsession and overprotective nature towards Eren Jeager.

She was indeed the girl that all the boys admired but she only had eyes for one boy.

Right before he reached the last few buttons on the seams around her waist, she turned her body around roughly and retorted his earlier question, “It’s none of your business, Braun.” Her bare feet stomped harder than it should be against the tatami mat, in protest as she approached a single corner of the chamber.

He ignored the implicitly disrespectful tone she threw at him as he watched her body disappeared behind a wooden shoji screen followed by the sounds of rustling fabric. He settled himself on a velvet lounge not too far from where the bed stood, detaching the ties of the blade on his belt and rested it on the settee’s smooth surface. His hands made quick work in taking off his military overcoat and draping it against the armrest all while kicking off his own footwear, discarding them on the cold, wooden floor. One hand pulled loosely on the tie around his shirt collar and he gratefully breathed in the air as if he was being denied of it during the whole event that took place earlier. He rested his back against the settee, trying to close his eyes for a little while.

For now, he just wanted to sleep and never wake up.

The sounds of rustling fabric stopped and it wasn't long before Mikasa stepped away from the screen in a plain white thin kimono. Its simplicity only enhanced her natural beauty. It could be her royal lineage but she looked regal effortlessly. It was like she was born to be wrapped in nothing but the finest silks in the world yet Reiner could only send an exhausted look her way.

_Who'd knew that a little orphan girl from Shinganshina would be the last heir of a very powerful empire?_

Mikasa cast a sidelong glance at Masamune, lying vigilantly next to his new master, as if silently patronizing her insolence towards the man that, devastatingly, has authority over her and deserves her utmost respect now.

That won’t mean she would give in that easily though.

“How long are we going to be like this?” He stopped her dead in her tracks.

She whipped her head around and snapped, “Like what? Enemies? We are.”

Reiner argued, “As of today, we’re not.” She was as hard-headed as he had remembered.

“Behind closed doors, we are.”

He lifted his head up from where it rested. “Then why did you agree to this arrangement from the first place? What is Paradis planning? How long has Zeke been working with the Survey Corps?”

She glowered frustratingly. “Like I said, it’s none of your business.”

“Too late, Mikasa. You're my wife. Whatever your agenda is, it's my business now.”

“Please stop talking before I do something I would regret.”

“Alright. I just need to know ONE thing. Were there two children who were onboard that blimp in Liberio?”

Mikasa huffed yet she answered. “Yes.” She remembered those kids. The ‘miscalculations’ in Zeke Jeager’s plan.

“Are they still alive?”. His tone softened before begging. “Please, Mikasa, I need to know.”

Her eyes squinted in utter suspicion. “Why do you need to know?”

“One of them is my cousin.”

_WHAT._

There was a doubtful glint in her eyes. “The boy or the girl?”

_It must be the boy._

He might as well be honest and truthful with her. No more lies. “The girl. Gabi is her name.”

_Damn you!_

In a swift consistency of an exceptional agility, she unsheathed Masamune from where it was laying and placed its blade against his neck, earning a wounded grunt from the deep end of his throat.

She gritted her teeth in restrained anger. “Why should I even care?”

There was no fear in his eyes. There was only desperation. “Mikasa, please hear me out. She wasn't even supposed to be on that blimp!”

“She did and because of that, we lost Sasha! It was her hands that pulled the trigger on the gun that killed my only best friend.”

_By accident. The bullet was actually aiming for Jean. Not her._

He grabbed at the pale wrist which was holding the blade on his throat, his fingers landed on the smaller family symbol tattooed on the skin there. “One of you killed my best friend, ate him, has his Titan and had used that power to attack Marley.”

“You attacked Paradis first!”

He would not let her ignore his reasonings. “You want to hold me responsible for my little cousin's action, but I dare bet that you had saved someone important from dying using Bertolt’s titan.”

“How dare you!”  _How could he even know that they sacrificed his best friend to save their own?_

“We were only kids the day we breached the walls. We were only THREE stupid kids following orders! But of course, it would be nothing compared to a cavalry of armed Titan slayers, the Colossal Titan and the Founding Titan to kill thousands of Eldians in Liberio. Now, tell me, Mikasa, who has it worse right now? We can argue about this whole night and I won't even finish half of my side of the story.”

Mikasa tried to wrestle her wrist out of his firm grip to no avail, considering she was a lot stronger than he was. Reiner was quick in grasping her other free hand, blocking its attempt to push herself away from him. Both of his hands tightened their grips against her wrists, not too hard that he would hurt her yet still refusing to budge, even though he was aware that his strength was no match against her Ackerman blood.

However, it was also her guilt that was holding her back and he knew it absolutely well.

He jerked his hands inward and pulled her body gently towards his in the process. The smooth fabric of her silk kimono created a dangerous friction against his own shirt, already untucked from the waistband of his light brown breeches. The floral scent on her skin was a relentless tease working its devious spell from the tip of his nose all the way up to his deranged brain.

As beautiful as she is, she was still an unwilling ally in this arrangement and one wrong move could rip his head off for good.

She gritted her teeth. “You're pathetic if you think a simple vow could hold me back from hurting you.”

“I am begging you to please help me return to Paradis so I could retrieve Gabi and Falco before the allied nations decide to torch the island in six months.”

“No.” Her tone was rigid and absolute, even though she realised that he had blurted out the possible danger heading towards the island.

“Ackerman, please, I'll do anything! I just want to bring my cousin home to her family. The kids do not deserve to die on that island and you know it!”

“Then do this: stay out of my life.”

Her sentence was the last blade that slashed the titan's neck as he used the weight of his body to push her smaller, slender frame against the surface of the velvet settee. His amber eyes darkened to a deeper golden hue, his voice drawled in a low growl. “Mikasa, as of today, I have the authority to exercise my right as your husband. You’ve made a vow to me. I could take you, right here and right now, I can do it without any remorse because my people's future depends on how soon I can put a child in your belly and there’s nothing you can do to stop me. Yet I won't do that to you. We both have suffered enough. I am not asking much but only for you to help me return to Paradis to bring the kids home and I will do anything that you ask. I would even surrender my Titan to Paradis if it assures their return.”

Her empty heart beat a lot faster inside her chest as her breathing became heavier with a combination of constrained anger and uncertainty. The bottom of her yukata parted open unintentionally during her struggle while the ties that bound the thin fabric together threatened to unravel herself to the man who has the right to claim her tonight. “I should've never hesitated on that wall five years ago. I should've killed you!”

He moved his head forward, inching closer to her face, daring her to stop him. “I wish that you did. You would've saved me the trouble of living this shitty, miserable life. Even I was too much of a failure to pull that trigger on myself. To think that would've been the easy way out. I could try to do it again right now  to give you that satisfaction but I know I would only fail again.”

The raven-haired young woman blinked her eyes in disbelief at the man lying on top of her right now. Now that their faces were only a few inches away from each other, she could see the aging lines on his scruffy, lightly-tanned skin, the shadow of an aftershave and the unshed tears on his lids. “What-”

_-is he saying?_

“I AM a pathetic piece of shit! You really should've killed me. I'm so tired of everything that the only thing I want right now is to just die in peace. Knowing you, you won't even give me that!” A single drop of tear ran down from the corner of his left eye.

_Kami-sama, what should I do….._

This would be a perfect opportunity for her to kill him and blame it on his heart when the morning comes but why couldn't she do it. Again?

_If only they had this conversation five years ago, maybe things would've been different for everyone._

_No one would have died so easily._

Mikasa was struggling against his grip and found her opening  as she felt the weakening hold against her wrists. “St-stop…”

Reiner then gripped the sides of her head as he whispered so desperately close against her lips, his larger and heavier build a dangerous obstruction weighing down on her own lighter form. “I'm begging you, Mikasa. I’m really, really done with living. Kill me, please. I know you can get it right this time.”

“I said stop!” She quickly struck the back of his neck using the side of her open hand and breathed a sigh of relief as his now unconscious head landed unceremoniously against the side of her neck.

_What in the world just happened?_

Her body was shaking just like her hands did five years ago. She should've been glad to witness her enemy crumbling down in front of her, expressing his personal desire for death by her own two hands yet her heart was thumping hard in protest.

_Everything is so confusing right now._

_She should be happy to know that he's been suffering after all these years._

_Yet why? Why did she feel even hollow than she was before?_

Her chest suddenly registered the much heavier weight of the figure on top of her. The cold night breeze slipping through the window panes prickled the exposed skin of her legs, a telltale evidence of their earlier struggle. Tiny dots of goosebumps began to appear as her body shivered, making her feel more vulnerable than she ever was. That small gust of wind did a very amazing job in amplifying the masculine pine fragrance coming from his scorching heat.

_That damn scent of his._

Mikasa took in a long, tormented breath.

How could something so clean and pure could come from someone broken like him?

_And why wasn't she surprised to know that it'll be her, who would be carrying the groom to the bed instead?_

She was in a little way, relieved. The night could've ended a whole lot worst.

She could have ended up maiming him to the point where he would need more than a month to regenerate himself.

Or he could have ended up getting away with her dignity and she would have been powerless to stop it because of a stupid vow.

“Milady?”

_Shit._

The young bride lifted her head up to see the meekly figure of her handmaiden and responded to the newcomer hesitantly. “Akane? Now's really not a good time.”

Her nimble hands were quick to wrap themselves around Reiner's unconscious figure in a mock embrace, not wanting to reveal their earlier altercation to one of her handmaidens.

“I truly apologize for the intrusion, milady and milord but I'm only here to bring supper. I did knock several times but I believe you both were in the middle of-”

Mikasa closed her eyes in embarassment. “Thank you, Akane. You can just leave them on the table.”

Akane obediently did as she was told and quickly scurried away in panic, afraid she might have caused discomfort to her mistress.

“Please do lock the door on your way out.”

“Yes, milady.”

Great, by tomorrow morning, the whole mansion's going to be buzzing about this.

XoXoX

The moonlight slipping through the partings of the curtains on the windows of the medium-sized guest room illuminated the two figures entangled on the satin-covered four-post bed. The light source from the lanterns on both sides of the bed cast two black shadows against the stone walls, their movements were telling a story of a rather intimate nature.

Echoes of moans and whimpers resonated against the walls, as the man tightened his hold against the waist of the woman sitting on top of him, grunting as he felt a continuous wave of pleasure flowing through the point where their bodies were joined. His hands gripped hard against the pale, milky skin of the woman's shapely curves.

“Fuuuuck, only you know how to make me feel this amazing,” grunted Porco as he thrust his hips upwards to meet the steady, smooth movement from the beautiful woman on top of him. Pieck rested her hands against Porco's shoulders, crying out in painful, yet insatiable pleasure as his warm hard member pulled in and out of her in a quick and slow, teasing combination of rhythm.

“Harder, Pokko. Please!” Pieck gushed, the ends of her long dark ponytail waved uncontrollably against her glistening back as her lithe yet petite body bounced on top of her lover's muscular form. Her fingers clawed against his pectorals, the tips of her nails scraping teasingly against his nipples, eliciting another long moan from the Jaw Titan holder.

Their bodies would naturally seek each other during their times of need, like they always do. Even in a foreign land, they had no shame in tearing each other's clothes off as soon as they disappeared behind the door of their designated guest room. Pieck was always the proper lady but even she could not deny Porco's desire, induced by the stress from the events earlier today.

She had been feeling it too.

However, for some inexplicable reason, Porco and her had been going at it even longer than what they were used to. Not that she was complaining but she was getting a bit concerned for Porco. Despite her legs already feeling like they were about to pop out of their joints, she could really, really use a washroom break right now. Their lovemaking had never been THIS long.

Sure, their Titan powers gave them the additional energy more than regular humans, a fact that she and Porco loved to take advantage of, but tonight, even with the fast and heavy thrusting, Pieck couldn't help but feel that Porco's mind was not really here inside this room.

Porco stopped mid-thrust, moving one of his hands from her waist to her face and asked, “Pieck, what are you thinking about?”

She shook her head and replied, “You.”

Porco's light brown eyes glinted in the ray of the lantern lights. “Come here.” He pulled her face closer to his and bit gently into her thin lips. His tongue followed suit, prodding through the kiss, sensually looking for its counterpart as his own member down under mirrored his mouth's actions. Both searching through its respective warm, wet passage in a quick burst of sinfully delicious frictions.

Soon after, Porco could feel the increasing sensation from the hardness of his shaft, and he knew that his body was almost ready to release its load. “Pieck, I'm really close.”

Pieck moaned heavily in response. “I’m coming too, Pokko. Pull out now?”

Porco's head shook languidly, trying to delay yet again. “Ugh, wait, in a bit, Pieck.” She smiled and decided to make things easier for her. She lowered her head and began to rain kisses against Porco's neck, biting that very small spot behind his ear. His weakness.

He grunted in between his heavy breathing. “Damn, girl. Only you could do this to me.”

She whispered into his ear. “Do you like it when I do that?”

“So fuckin’ much!”

“Good.” Her head shot up, licking her lips and looking at him sharply in his eyes. “There's more from where that came from.”

Except that in that particular moment, it was not the face of his long-time lover, but it was the face of the very one person that had struck fear in his heart.

All he could see was the short-haired, pale and cold visage of one Mikasa Ackerman, complete with the indifferent yet deadly look on her face just like that night in Liberio.

“Oh fuck!”

Panic, Porco switched their position and accidentally came inside Pieck in the process. His body shook as he released his seed all the way inside the young woman, both ended up confused by the aftermath of their lovemaking.

Pieck struggled to catch her breath and said, “Pokko, what happened just now? You're always careful.”

Porco was helpless. He felt like a giant lump was stuck in his throat and it was getting harder for him to breathe.

_Shit! Why the fuck would I be thinking of her at a time like this?!_

Porco couldn't imagine how much harder it would be for Reiner to have to go through all that just to save their people.

Titan shifters could never sense pain from any damage inflicted on their physical Titan form but Porco still couldn't shake away the taste of Mikasa Ackerman's blade against his Titan's hind legs. It felt no different than a lingering unpleasant aftermath of a near-death experience. Like a noose hanging around one's neck, waiting for the end to come when the rope tightens.

Meanwhile Reiner had survived not one, but three encounters with the girl.

Porco could only hoped that his best friend will survive the wedding night with his terrifying new wife.

“I hope Reiner would make it through the night,” remarked Porco, out loud.

“Do you think they are, you know like us, right now?,” asked Pieck out of curiosity and concern.

“Maybe not. But can you imagine the hate sex they might be having if they were? I wouldn't be surprised if Reiner lost a hand, a leg and his head by tomorrow morning.”

They both shuddered at the thought and they instantly clung to each other in a much needed comfort.

XoXoX

_Mikasa found herself rooted in front of the large doors to the office, belonging to the queen of Paradis. She was hoping she could drop by for a visit and catch up with the young queen. It has been several weeks since they last had an audience with Historia and Mikasa had found herself missing the blonde-haired girl. Imagine the surprise when she realized that the doors to the queen's office were unguarded._

_After several knocks with no response, Mikasa let herself in, a concern crawling up her heart in regards to the queen's safety. The writing table was unoccupied, only paper works and documents remained, some of them being left hastily unfinished._

_As Mikasa rounded the table, she couldn't help but overhear hushed voices conversing in secrecy on another side of the room, their identities hidden behind a large bookcase._

_“I don't think this is a good idea.”_

_Mikasa heard the queen's soft voice from afar._

_“It's not fair to Mikasa if we do this!”_

_'Wait, do what?’_

_“Only if she knows about us!,” came the all familiar voice that she knew by heart._

_‘Eren?’_

_“Eren, please understand. She's my friend. I can't hurt her like this!”_

_“We don't choose who we love, Historia. I love you. Don't you love me too?”_

_“I do, Eren but Mikasa-”_

_“Will one day understand. For now, we'll keep it a secret from everyone. Even Armin.”_

_There was a slight pause before it was followed by the unmistakable sound of her two friends in an intense lip-locking._

_'Eren, how could you??’_

_After all that they've been through together?_

_Mikasa found herself burying her face into the crimson scarf around her neck, trying very hard to stop the tears from falling down her face as she slowly retraced her steps back to the door._

_She felt awful and unwanted._

_She also felt like her heart just broke in two._

_“Eren….why…..”_

Reiner woke up in the still of the night in the dark room with a pounding ache against the back of his neck. The breeze from the parted windows was a chilling caress against his nude torso. Last he remembered was, him trying to provoke Mikasa into ending him and she must've knocked him out cold in response.

He didn't know if he was more glad or regretful.

“Eren….no…..,” came the whisper from the person lying next to him. Even in the moonlight, it didn't take long for Reiner to recognize the restless sleeping figure next to him on the bed, her erratic movements due to her dreams projected similarly restless shadows against the bed's canopy.

A flicker of light, the colour of the sunset, caught his attention. It was almost the same light that follows after a Titan's transformation. It seemed to be manifested on the side of his bride's head for a quick second before it disappeared.

His natural reaction was to reach out to her and to see if she was alright but now, he had lost that privilege as a friend. Even as her husband, he would need to earn her trust again before he could even come close to her. There might be less than an arm's length of a distance between them on this bed, but he knew that they were worlds apart from each other.

After taking two glasses of the wine from the nightstand, he drifted back to sleep, his worries cast aside until the sun rises in several hours.

When it did, he was not surprised to see that her sleeping figure was no longer next to him. The only thing she left behind was traces of her perfume, her warmth and a questionable tiny dark red spot on the satin sheet that suspiciously looked like blood.

It could only mean one thing.

_Did he?_

He checked his own body for anything out of the ordinary. He was clean, no bruises or marks or anything. He was still in one piece.

If it wasn't his blood, then could it be hers?

_Wait a minute....did they?_

_He can't seem to remember anything at all._

Reiner then lifted his body up from the bed, eventually confirming the state of undress he was in, befuddled with more questions than he ever had compared to the night before.

He groaned in disbelief.

_How was it so easy for people to strip him of his clothing in his state of unconsciousness again?_

XoXoX

A/N: Thank you for bearing with another long read! Pardon for the inclusion of the infamous line inspired by Cersei Lannister and also a shameless nod to a scene from my first ReiKasa fic, "Twilight Blue".

So, I have planned out what next chapter is going to be but as per the comment from one of my amazing readers, I think I would love to incorporate some scenes from the recent manga chapters into this fic. For that, I'll need to wait and read what Isayama offers in chapter 111 that will be out soon. I have a gut feeling that the current Marley trio are already in Paradis, so this fic will definitely include that idea and change a tiny bit of the plot that I have originally mapped out for As You Are. But it won't affect too much that's for sure :)

Thank you once again for reading and please do keep the long comments coming! If you feel like making this hopeful writer a lot happier, please do drop an anonymous ask/message on my [ Tumblr ](http://queenofidealism.tumblr.com) page! I love to hear more from all of you awesome people out there. Do let me know which parts of this chapter is your favorite <3

_Next chapter: Mikasa realizes that there is no greater power than the power of goodbye._


	4. The Night We Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange holds on to blind faith as Paradis’ fate is revealed with the news that comes from Hizuru. During an unexpected encounter at Niccolo's eatery, Connie finds forgiveness is a priceless gift of all while Jean finds it difficult to let go both the dead and the living. An unexpected altercation finally drove Mikasa to an awful realization: it was a lot harder letting go than saying goodbye.

A/N: Hello to all of you lovely people who are still reading, supporting and still tolerating my rare odd shipping tendencies in my small corner of the world! First things first, I owe everyone a big apology for the delay of chapter four. Family and work needs me more in these past two months. But now things have gotten a bit lighter and I can breathe a bit easier, please have this chapter as a gift for you wonderful people out there! (Praying that I would be able to upload chapter five very, very soon to make up for my absence) I think there is also a reason why the Universe wanted me to work on the updates a bit later: look at what chapter 112 gave all of us. Total heartbreak I tell you and it has only inspired the events in the progress of _As You Are_.

 

Apart from that, as proven in chapter 111 of the manga, the premise that I'm proposing though As You Are will, in a way, contradicts the original intention by the Azumabito family (and sadly, their family status in Hizuru itself) but please do bear with me as this fic is already deviating from canon since chapter 108. However, I could not resist including a very major scene in the recent chapter 111 (and 112) that would actually be very pivotal for the developments of this fic. Funnily, Isayama has no idea how long I have envisioned for these particular chapters to happen for real in the manga and alas, the main man made it into the pages.

 

Before we continue the story, allow me to share my customary appreciation to my amazing reviewers.

 

LordAkira18 - I am very sorry I wasn't able to reply to your beautiful, supportive comment immediately. I read it through email without a doubt and your review came on the morning of my birthday. It was a great birthday gift for me on that lovely fifth of November. Thank you so much! You took the time to read every line of the story and leave detailed comments that I could only dream of to ever receive from a dear reader. Thank you once again! Amazing observation and I truly love the way you delve through Mikasa and Reiner’s respective views in an individual perspective. I am relieved that I had delivered that the way I intended it to be. I always look forward to your comments. Stay awesome, ok? <3

 

RubyL - Thank you so much for your beautiful support and for checking in with me from time to time with your thoughtful, kind & motivating comments. For every day that I am unable to finish a chapter update, I died a little bit on the inside too hehe But you're amazing and I won't be able to appreciate it enough! I love that you paid extra attention to the tiny details I’ve written into the story - side characters, metaphors and such. I couldn’t agree more when you said that there is no side which had it worst. Both sides are very similar that it sounded a bit unfair when Reiner threw the question out loud to Mikasa. Both are carrying an overbearing guilt and I am patiently building towards the right moment when they would truly both be free to let go and embrace each other - figuratively and literally of course ;) Thoughts like yours are what made the time writing this story absolutely worth it :)

 

ZethAmsel - One of my best girl & partner in crime! I am so glad you love the last chapter, my dear. Your enthusiasm keeps my passion of writing this story burning bright. Thank you for feeding my muse by sharing awesome ReiKasa fanarts from very rare, talented artist out there. This chapter’s for you <3

 

Amaranthos - My dear, thank you so much for taking the time to read and leaving your wonderful thoughts on the previous chapter. As mentioned, that little girl represents the shipper in me hehe Oh yes, to be honest, I really couldn’t wait when I would finally be able to write their first time BUT the build up will absolutely be worth the wait. I want the old playful, young Reiner to emerge from beyond and Mikasa will be the reason for it as she will be the one to witness both the old and a newer side of Reiner at the same time. Gabi would be the key to bringing them closer after this chapter onwards. I can hardly wait to write a ReiKasa smut myself but I have to refrain myself at the moment, and it might be a challenge soon haha

 

This is a Christmas gift to all of my dearest readers out there, I present chapter four which is inspired by [ Lord Huron's The Night We Met (featuring Phoebe Bridges) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zo0mm1XXz1E)

 

Also, I must forewarn all of you that this will be another super long chapter, (please don't throw your pitchforks at me! xD) take your time over the holiday season to read through this chapter. (I can't help it. Isayama gave me so much to write on hehe) It'll be a nice read while you're all bunched in warm blankets and delicious hot drinks after a nice Christmas dinner with your loved ones.

 

I also created a playlist for this story, please do make this writer feel more loved by checking it out on Spotify: [ ReiKasa’s As You Are Tribute ](https://open.spotify.com/user/nightduchess/playlist/5qZZpjuAtTWEfV0CLOAfHF?si=ZV7bA6n4QQKWFpjcnyV8QQ)

 

**Chapter Four**

**The Night We Met**

 

_I am not the only traveler_

_Who has not repaid his debt_

_I've been searching for a trail to follow again_

_Take me back to the night we met_

 

Her strong steady footsteps echoed against the walls of the mansion in the early hours of the morning. The skies were still dark, the nocturnal insects were still buzzing when she passed by the open patio connecting the dining hall to the private wing where the matrimonial chamber is located.

 

Mikasa felt her spirits were slightly elevated after the conversation that took place between the elders of Hizuru's most reputable family over very early breakfast. She believed that a sliver of hope was beginning to dawn on her horizon over the outcome of their discussion.

 

_There was a content smile on Kiyomi Azumabito's face as the whole table turned their heads around to greet the young bride at the entrance to the dining hall. Mikasa bowed down to her elders, from Kiyomi to Lord Hosokawa and his wife, Lady Kaede, Kiyomi's second cousin._

 

_“Good morning, Your Highness. Did you manage to sleep well?,” Lord Hosokawa asked, good-naturedly, to which he was hushed by Lady Kaede in embarrassment. “My Lord, please. One does not ask a new bride about her sleep the morning after her wedding night.”_

 

_Kiyomi smiled rather coyly. “Oh Kaede, you don't need to be so discreet when you’re also dying to know whether the young Lord is up to our expectations or not no?” She directed her hawk-like gaze towards her youngest kin and continued without apprehension. “Lady Mikasa, did Lord Reiner perform his duties well last night?”_

 

_'Miss Kiyomi didn't waste her time in getting straight to the point, does she?,’ sighed Mikasa to herself._

 

_Both of the women turned their gazes towards her, anticipating or more like, demanding a response from her. While Lord Hosokawa continued to sip his tea and reading through a parchment of documents: public information without a doubt._

 

_“He did.” Mikasa forced a smile on her face, not wanting to be disrespectful in any way and nodded gently with downcast eyes. Her left hand tucked away several loose strands of hair slowly behind her ear, emphasizing the way her short tresses plastered against her neck and skin; flush and damp, evidence of an early bath, which sent a much hidden meaning that the elders understood very well._

 

_Lady Kaede beamed, her hands clasped together in a prayer. “Oh may the heavens bless this beautiful couple with a prince or a princess soon! Lord Reiner is the perfect match for our Princess indeed.”_

 

_Mikasa prayed to Izayami that the older women won't be able to tell that she was lying or even asking her to elaborate on the previous night. She even made sure the finger that she sliced late last evening before she fell asleep was hidden in her own fist. She could only hope the maids would not be scrutinizing the blood stain on the bed sheet this morning and could miraculously identify whether the blood was from her finger or …...somewhere else. Just thinking about that particular word made her blood rushed up to her cheeks._

 

_Lady Kaede, the ever passionate woman and a self-proclaimed romantic at heart that she was, cooed while clutching her chest in endearment. “Ah, young love. Look at our dear child all blushed up. I mean, with a handsome, virile husband like the young Lord, I am actually surprised that you're already here and awakened.”_

 

_Lord Hosokawa cleared his throat. “Kaede, please. You're making the princess uncomfortable.”_

 

_“You have chosen well, Lord Hosokawa,” nodded Kiyomi towards the military veteran in approval._

 

_“I have done nothing but only attempted to show the young Lord the path that is waiting for him should he’d like to choose a peaceful future. Izanagi is the one who moved the young Lord's heart for our Princess, Lady Kiyomi.”_

 

_The family matriarch’s expression suddenly became shrouded with an unquestionable  gloom. “I am glad that he will serve his purpose a lot sooner than what we expected. Lady Mikasa, please have a sit. There are several news we feel that you should hear without any delays.”_

 

_The young heir took her place on the empty seat next to Kiyomi, nodding a small thanks as Shiori-han appeared from the direction of the kitchen with a small bowl of miso-shiro, warm rice and grilled saba. Mikasa decided to only sip on her warm jasmine tea instead. Even after more than a week in Hizuru, she still couldn't get herself used to the heavy servings the locals would serve as their first meal of the day._

 

_Shiori-han dropped her head down and asked in a hushed whisper, “Did everything went well, milady? Was Lord Reiner a considerate husband?”_

 

_Mikasa could only muster a weak nod and confirmed in a low voice, “He was. More considerate than I thought he would be.”_

 

_She was technically not lying. Reiner had been extremely considerate of their situation. They have both survived their first night together. Alive. That was an achievement in itself that she would not take too lightly._

 

_Kiyomi continued, thus breaking the short conversation between her ward and her household matron. “Lady Mikasa, now that the celebration has been done and over with, I'm afraid this is where the real work needs to begin for the wheels of our plan to be set into immediate motion.”_

 

_Her gunmetal eyes looked up from the surface of the light green clear beverage inside her porcelain cup to the older lady's face, having an impending feeling that she might be receiving another bad news from her birth land across the seas._

 

_Kiyomi nodded, prompting Lord Hosokawa to push a parchment towards her direction on the smooth surface of the table. It was quite different from the one before, where the earlier one was plain and void of any ink, the documents in front of her carried the formal wax seal of a symbol Mikasa had only seen once in her whole lifetime._

 

_A week earlier, to be precise._

 

_It was the symbol of the World's Allied Nations Council. Only those who had been in direct audience with the council would identify the image of a pair of doves carrying a garland, signifying peace. The council strives to maintain unity between all the nations across the seas. It was the very same council, whose members had opposed Kiyomi's plea to open its doors to Paradis the year before and seemed very adamant in heeding the declaration of world-wide war against the secluded island by the deceased William Tybur of Marley._

 

_“Your Highness,” Lord Hosokawa began to offer a much needed explanation, “we have splendid news. The council is extremely pleased with the union between Hizuru and Marley, in particular, upon knowing the marriage between you, an Eldian from Paradis and the noble heir to Hizuru and Lord Reiner, an Eldian and a subject of Ymir from Marley, was a success and it fulfills the condition that the council has set during our initial discussion last week. They consented to the onset of a peace treaty between Marley and Paradis with Hizuru as the mediator. However, regarding the other condition, well-that is something that only we can push forward once we have had an audience with the Commanders and the Queen of Paradis for further negotiation.”_

 

_Kiyomi interjected, “Lady Mikasa, we would need to set sail for Paradis before the sun rises soon to relay this news and to ensure both Jeager brothers that there is no longer a need to trigger the 'Rumbling’”_

 

_Mikasa gave a firm nod in return. They need to leave Hizuru before their guests from Marley do._

 

_Lady Kaede's face contorted with confusion as she looked at her husband. “My Lord, what about the young Lord? Won't he be asking if Lady Mikasa is not on their ship back to Marley later?”_

 

_The wise, experienced naval leader of Hizuru exudes warmth in his response to his beloved wife through his words and through his hand as he reached out for Lady Kaede's face. “I have entrusted Takeshi with the responsibility to lead the Hizuru fleet to Marley and he will personally be Lord Reiner's official liaison. He would know what needs to be done. Have faith in our son, Kaede.”_

 

_Lady Kaede nodded with relief but her eyes spoke of worry for her eldest son, Takeshi, upon knowing that for the umpteenth time she will have to see her son being sent away from his home, his own wife and his parents for duty. She knew that this time, Takeshi would have a heavier burden on his shoulders. As much as she was slightly perturbed with the arrangement, it was indeed in the blood of the Hosokawa family to be the protector of the future heir of their ruling family and to ensure the continuation of the Azumabito bloodline._

 

_And then I can tell myself_

_What the hell I'm supposed to do_

_And then I can tell myself_

_Not to ride along with you_

 

She was glad when she opened the door to her chamber and found that Reiner was still fast asleep on the bed. She had to make sure she would get herself on board the ship to Paradis soon before the sun rises in the west. She has to make haste in delivering the good news to Hange, ensuring two innocent children would be able to return back home to their families and preventing from an all-out war on Paradis.

 

After setting the breakfast tray Shiori-han had prepared for him on the side table, Mikasa wasted no time in changing into a plain white button up blouse with a dark blue silk overcoat and finely pressed dark grey long skirt, all while her eyes were fixated on Reiner's sleeping figure, afraid that he would be stirred awake due to her movements. She retrieved the dark crimson scarf she had stowed away and another item that she must not forget to carry with her at all times since yesterday.

 

The heels of her boots tapped gently against the cold tatami mat towards a simple weapons rack where the three family blades were resting, taking extra care not to elicit any form of sounds. It was obviously not because she was concerned she would disturb his slumber. It was primarily because she was not ready to have a rerun of last night’s confrontation.

 

Or she was not ready to face the shift of her own perspective towards her new husband's predicament.

 

He had gone through nothing short of suffering since the day he left Paradis and Mikasa couldn't-no, wouldn't find any sort of enjoyment upon learning that fact the night before. She wouldn't wish for anyone's misery even if it was towards her own former enemy.

 

Her destination reached, she bowed down gently towards the three katanas as a greeting and out of respect right before reaching for the blade nestled in a black colored sheath, with a matching velvet wrapping. Mitsunari will be accompanying her in her journey back to her real home.

 

As soon as her body moved towards the door, her feet stopped dead in their tracks as his sleeping form began to turned slightly, the blanket moved further down, eventually unraveling his nude body as an unexpected aftermath.

 

It caught her by surprise.

 

_Oh dear..._

 

She began to doubt herself and her inability to tear her eyes away as the light from the single burning lantern highlighted the intriguing contours of his chiseled chest, the very tight outline of the firm muscle on his sculpted torso and the serene, peaceful look on his harmless yet oddly enticing face in a roguish manner...

 

She was well aware of the drastic change to his build from the time when he was only a young soldier in Paradis but not to this level - exposed and uncovered to her eyes. Without any intention, she had a sudden realization that his body was also smooth and devoid of any marks or scars.

 

_Well, he is a Titan shifter after all, Mikasa. Of course his body regenerated well after every injuries he has ever received._

 

She remembered she didn't feel as flustered as she was during the moment when she had to move him from the settee to the bed last night.

 

Since when she could be from judging to appreciating in a blink of an eye?

 

_“Milady, a dutiful wife must always be truthful and never cease to seek her husband's blessings in everything the she does. As much as you loathe him, that man is now holding the highest position in your life and you shall not disrespect him in any way.”_

 

Shiori's words lingered at the back of her mind, a resonating string of wisdom embedding itself into her subconscious. Yet as much as she struggled to force herself to adhere to that fact, she couldn't find herself succumbing to every single expectations towards her obedience ever since her return to Hizuru.

 

For some strange reasons, she felt strongly pulled towards the bed but she quickly shook her head instead, pushing herself back to the door.

 

She would like to own this moment for herself.

 

She wouldn't bow down to that man lying on the bed they had shared together for the very first time only the night earlier.

 

Not today.

 

Not tomorrow.

 

Not so soon.

 

Even after his unexpected breakdown, it didn't mean that she would open her mind-or arms that easily for him.

 

The whole world is expecting her to be a dutiful, obedient wife but Reiner should've known that it won't even be the last thing he could ask of her.

 

But maybe just for now, she would put her hatred on hold. They have bigger, more important priorities that take precedence over their own personal feelings after all. Mikasa might have assumed a new role, political in nature, but she had never stopped dedicating her hearts to humanity.

 

She is still fighting for peace.

 

Duty might have demanded her to swear fealty to his people, though it would not rob her of her dignity nor restore her trust towards him.

 

With that thought, Mikasa left Reiner, who was still sound asleep on their marriage bed, with only a solemn gaze as a parting gesture instead.

 

She let the door shut slowly behind her with a gentle click and let out a long breath she didn't realize she was holding all this while. Her eyes closed in response as she felt a strong sense of emotion surged through her state of confusion.

 

“Heading somewhere, Princess?” A new voice took her by surprise. Nevertheless, she raised her gaze up until her vision landed on the last face she had ever hoped to see that early in the morning.

 

_The Jaw Titan holder._

 

Behind him was Marley's only surviving female Titan shifter.

 

It did not escape Mikasa's perceptive gaze that these two were in an extremely close proximity to each other. Looking at them both truly reminded her of Niccolo and Sasha.

 

_Yeah, they were definitely 'chummy’ to say the least._

 

She pursed her lips. “You both are in the wrong wing of the mansion. The dining hall's the other side.”

 

“We're just here to make sure that Reiner's still alive. No offense, Princess but we all know to what extent of damages an Ackerman could leave behind in their paths,” said Porco, his brown eyes wary of the warrior's blade in her grasp.

 

She sharpened her glare against the auburn-haired young man. “The only blood drawn was mine but that is none of your concern, Jaw Titan.”

 

While her remark caused the male Warrior's face to contort in bafflement, his ever silent counterpart nodded her head in understanding.

 

The long-haired young woman stepped forward. “I apologize for Galliard's ill-natured presumption, your Highness. He was just concern for our dear friend. He didn't mean to offend you.”

 

Mikasa shook her head and disagreed. “None taken.” She began to walk away but turned her head around again only to say, “He's still in bed, resting. He had a very challenging night, to say the least.”

 

Then she walked away, leaving them behind with more questions and suspicions than ever.

 

_Let everyone think what they want to. It made no difference to her._

 

Porco and Pieck exchanged puzzled looks with each other before they simultaneously turned their heads towards the door.

 

 _'Reiner, what's your plan now?’_  

 

XoXoX

 

_I had all and then most of you_

_Some and now none of you_

_Take me back to the night we met_

_I don't know what I'm supposed to do_

_Haunted by the ghost of you_

_Take me back to the night we met_

 

She felt as if the whole world is consuming her in darkness as she was greeted with chaos when she observed the aftermath of the explosion at the top of the main military building in Karanes district.

 

She had just walked out of General Darius Zackley's office door. They were just discussing on them getting an approval to see Eren, who was still under lock and key.

 

She knew the moment Armin pointed out the fact that the three new Survey Corps recruits who walked pass them in the hallway had no distinct clearance to be within the vicinity of General Zackley’s office, without a doubt was very suspicious in nature. Mikasa knew that something wrong was bound to happen.

 

She swore the heavy feeling in her guts earlier drove her to pull Armin away from the sudden blast coming from the direction of the now deceased General's room.

 

The fact that Hange pulled her and Kiyomi into an emergency meeting with the remaining higher-ups of Paradis island's military, only proved her worst fears.

 

Everything happened so fast - too fast for her to process and it all happened in the span of several hours after she stepped on the harbor, east of Paradis. The high-pitched shrill of the explosion's aftermath irritated her sense of hearing, for a second Mikasa genuinely felt like she received the ghostly touch by the hands of Death himself. The shivers it evoked still lingered on her skin.

 

As she was not garb in her military uniform, Armin made sure that Mikasa was always next to him, concerned that she would be mistaken as a civilian instead, at least by the less brilliant and more paranoid military members. As they both stood together and watched the body of General Zackley - or what was left of him anyway, they fought back a rush of pure terror from creeping up within.

 

_“Armin, what on earth is happening right now?”_

 

_Her blonde-haired childhood friend, whose boyish face was always good-natured with nothing short of positivity, contorted in a mix of confusion and devastation. He, who was the military's finest strategist after the passing of Commander Erwin Smith, couldn't find any words to offer as an answer._

 

_He has no fucking idea what was happening himself._

 

Soon after, an emergency meeting was called between the remaining military higher-ups, namely the three main division commanders of the Military Police, Survey Corps and the Garrison Regiment. Mikasa was relieved to find Lady Kiyomi already in presence, slowly making her way to the place next to her older relative after her persistent beckoning. Mikasa nodded uncomfortably when she received very questionable glances from the other military members inside the obscure, moderate-sized room. Everyone inside that room, with the exception of the Survey Corps’ Commander, was in absolute dark about her current position on the political chessboard involving the three nations currently at odds with each other. None of them had an inkling on even the slightest amount of influence she unintentionally hold at that point in time. However, there was a pair of eyes that seemed to light up upon recognizing her presence. The glint in Jean's eyes silently bid her a wordless welcoming greet, with a touch of relief, as he settled himself straight next to Connie.

 

 _‘He would have been wondering where I might have gone to after all this while’_ Mikasa could only send a silent response through the smallest smile she could give, without drawing anyone's attention. With the similar gloomy and solemn expression on everyone's faces, she couldn't risk raising anymore unnecessary questions.

 

At that point in time, she could only hope that Eren is unharmed due to the sudden explosion earlier and that he was still in the detainment cell underground. As much as it pained her to know that Eren was still in captive, she would rather him be alive and untouched then injured or dead.

 

After ensuring that everyone important were in presence, Commander Nile Dawk of the Military Police division began the meeting without hesitation. “As we all know, as of today, Eren Jeager is now considered a fugitive after he broke out of his captivity using the power of the Warhammer Titan he has obtained from Marley.”

 

_What? How?_

 

Mikasa gritted her teeth in sheer worry and puzzlement. She absolutely didn't miss the way Commander Nile's eyes landed on her when Eren's name was mentioned. Meanwhile Connie didn't bother to hide the accusatory look on his face as their eyes met from across the room.

 

“We have strong reasons to believe that the hundred former soldiers who are now siding with Eren Jeager were the ones who help orchestrate the diversion for his escape and we believe that they are heading straight to either the location of Zeke Jeager or Queen Historia. As of now, we have both targets under tight security to avoid a potential civil war.”

 

The main door to the meeting room was opened unexpectedly, causing all of the occupants inside the room to be on guard. When the newcomer revealed himself, Hange could be heard releasing her breath in relief.

 

Commander Pixis walked in calmly, hands behind his back and offered an unexpected solution. “There is no point for us to fight against our own comrades. We should surrender to the Jeager faction. What are the lives of our soldiers compared to a potential bloodbath between our Eldian brothers and sisters?”

 

Hange shook her head in disbelief. “Commander Pixis, are you certain that surrendering to them would be the best solution right now?”

 

“Do we have any other option, Commander Hange? After the ambush in Marley, the last thing we need right now is another uprising. The throne is currently vacant when the Queen is hidden somewhere, counting the days to deliver the heir to the throne and we could not afford another rebellion to happen.”

 

“Commanders,” retorted Kiyomi, “we perhaps may have another path that we could possibly consider.” She nodded for one of her bodyguards to step forward, with the parchment bearing the seal of the Council of World’s Allied Nations, handing them over to the direction of the three Commanders.

 

“Lady Mikasa was with us in Hizuru for the past eleven days and she has approached the Council of the World's Allied Nations as an heir to the Hizuru empire who was born to an Eldian father in Paradis. She has pleaded for Paradis’ survival and safety. She opened up their eyes and ears and successfully convinced the Council to review our plea, when I have failed last year.”

 

There were a choruses of What's and How's echoing across the room the moment Kiyomi revealed the well-kept political secret involving one of Paradis’ most prized soldier. Even Pixis, who would always have a calm composure on his face, was taken aback with the revelation. He and the rest of the top brass were aware of Mikasa Ackerman’s blood relations to the Hizuru ambassador, but not the extent of its pivotal significance to their island's international security.

 

Kiyomi continued offering the rest of the unexpected news. “The Council agreed to the peace treaty between Paradis and Marley that Lady Mikasa plead for with several conditions. With the Queen’s absence and General Zackley's untimely demise, I believe the three main military Commanders here would be the best people for us to present this parchment with.”

 

“Pardon me for the sudden inquiry, milady Azumabito, what makes you think that Paradis and Marley can set aside a century-long differences that easily? Where does the Council  even comes from?” Came the question by the Garrison's veteran commander.

 

“The Council has been established the moment the old Eldian kingdom had fallen and King Fritz took refuge in Paradis. His actions in building a wall was an act of retaliation against all potential peace negotiations from the Council. For decades, the Council had been keeping an eye on both nations, until the day Marley began their first attack on humanity after more than a hundred years.”

 

Kiyomi's explanation caused the other Commanders to give a wary glance towards each other, unsure of the fresh information received from the international ambassador. Even Hange was unsuccessful in concealing a look of pure surprise on her face.

 

“So, you're saying that the Council agreed to hold their further actions from executing Lord Tybur's war declaration and become the mediator to the first official peace treaty as long as both nations adhere to the terms set by the Council?”

 

“Yes, Commander Zoe. As it indirectly involves Hizuru as our government is taking the risk by offering our country's firm monopoly of world's largest perishable trading as a collateral. As of yesterday, we have fulfilled one of the four conditions listed in the terms.”

 

Nile and Pixis moved towards each of Hange's sides to also look at the parchment in the female Commander's hands.

 

“This is absurd,” remarked Nile, uncertainty apparent in his voice as he digested the contents listed in the official documents. He looked at Hange, who did not move her eyes away from the sandy paper.

 

“You really surrendered Mikasa as Marley's prisoner of war??! That wasn't what you promised!” She only then looked up from the parchment. Disappointment evident in her eyes.

 

“Commander….,” trailed Mikasa hesitantly, drawing everyone's attention towards the young Hizuru princess. Kiyomi nodded calmly as she offered her justification, indirectly reminding Hange of their private conversation inside her office eleven days prior. “On paper, Madam Commander, she was to be offered as a prisoner of war to the Marley government in exchange of Zeke Jeager's treason but we wouldn't be surrendering our last living heir without protecting her interest. The Marley government accepted our proposal to further establish our alliance through marriage.”

 

Nile Dawk scoffed at Kiyomi's explanation, ridiculing the foreign ambassador's notions as he rebuked with a bitter laugh. “So, offering one of our strongest soldiers as a bride can resolve a century old acrimony?”

 

“You have no idea how pivotal is Lady Mikasa's position, do you, Commander?” Kiyomi looked up at Nile with a challenging glint in her eyes, oblivious to Mikasa's silent struggle.

 

Mikasa didn't give a damn about what the others think but she never wanted for Armin and Jean to find out like this. Especially when she realized the sheer look of surprise on her childhood friend's face and the dejected look reflected on Jean's exhausted face.

 

She stood up abruptly and bowed down to her older relative. “Miss Kiyomi, allow me to explain this personally to my former team.”

 

The foreign ambassador nodded her head in approval.

 

 _Bride? Former?_ A million number of questions ran through Jean's mind, its wheels running wild inside his head. _What is Mikasa talking about?_

 

Hange nodded in agreement. She was very keen in obtaining any progress of their discreet plan. “Very well then. Mikasa, will you explain it to us, on our way to Niccolo's eatery?”

 

XoXoX

 

Niccolo was slightly taken aback but relieved when he realized the guests that dropped by his restaurant was none other than the remaining veterans of the Survey Corps. They were not only Sasha's comrades, they were her best friends and one of them loved Sasha like her own sister.

 

He exchanged a nod of greeting with said Mikasa Ackerman.

 

He pushed away an out of place feeling twisting deep down inside his guts. There was no way it would be a coincidence that on a day like this, both Sasha's family and friends would be gathered at his eatery.

 

He shrugged it aside and pondered on the fact that the passing of the only girl he had ever loved had brought people together. Her memories would live on through the people's heart that she had touched with her beautiful soul.

 

“Commander, to what do I owe the pleasure of your unit’s visit today?,” greeted Niccolo as Hange dismounted her horse, right in front of the building's back entrance.

 

“Niccolo,” acknowledged Hange as she continued, sparing the pleasantries of the unexpected visit, “We have a grief situation in our hands and questions begging to be answered. You might the only person who could assist.”

 

The flaxen-haired young chef nodded nervously as he guided the soldiers through the hallway of the decorated premise. As the group trudged along the halls, their boots a silent patter against  the mahogany floor drapery, the rustic and wood theme brought about a solemn feeling inside the younger female soldier of the unit.

 

Mikasa, having brought along her formal military overcoat from the Hizuru transporter, quickly draped on the uniform for the guise and her safety, after persisting to Kiyomi that she would not require any security details in her own homeland. She made sure that Mitsunari was secured tightly within her overcoat, concealed from public eyes but close enough when it is needed.

 

As the small unit walked together along the hallway, she took a long, deep breath. She could still hear the faint sounds of Sasha's merry laughter echoing against the walls as she tricked Connie or Jean with one of her incessant jokes.

 

Her eyes, once again, met with Jean's dark brown irises. He quickly looked away towards their Commander who was conversing with Niccolo in a strained and stressful manner.

 

Jean was now visibly upset when he was worried before.

 

Even more so after hearing her explanation of her short disappearance. She believed that she owed both Jean and Armin a personal apology and thorough breakdown of everything.

 

Everything and that includes the identity of the man whose family name she carried now.

 

Even if that fact would hurt them even more than they already did.

 

Mikasa closed her eyes in raw frustration. She was doing the exact same thing Eren did. Hurting those whose loved her by keeping them away from the truth.

 

“Armin, can we talk afterwards? There's something else I wasn't able to tell you earlier and I don't want to keep anymore secrets from you since Eren isn't here. Only you would understand why.”

 

Armin nodded in understanding. He now knew the major sacrifice his childhood friend had to make for a peaceful future and he wouldn't let anyone disrespect Mikasa's decision in any way.

 

As they were led to an empty dining hall, Niccolo excused himself but not before chastising Jean and Connie playfully for even thinking of sipping a drop of the wine shipped from Marley, only accessible by the higher-ups within the military. Hange noticed the young chef's suspicious gesture but quickly dismissed it away as he disappeared behind the large double doors.

 

“Mikasa…” Armin called out as he stood next to the tall young woman, who was fidgeting with the crimson scarf around her neck. “Are you alright?”

 

She lowered her voice as she turned her face towards the blonde-haired holder of the Colossal Titan. “I need to tell you about the man that the Marley government sent to Hizuru.”

 

_To be her husband._

 

Armin's sky blue eyes glinted with a mix of both curiosity  and understanding. “The fact that he's been chosen by the governing body in Marley surely is affecting you, isn't it?”

 

“Armin, I hope you don't think lesser of me with the decision that I've made. No one forced my hands. Miss Kiyomi gave me an option and I took it. There's so much more at stake.”

 

“The girl that I grew up with, who also helped raised me, wouldn't be doing something that her heart does not believe in. I know you so well, Mikasa.” Armin’s lips lifted in a calm smile, sending its merry warmth within to fill the void inside the heir of the Hizuru  empire. “Hope is a strong power and I have a very good feeling that your new husband would take great care of you. At this point, if we can achieve peace without anymore unnecessary war or fighting, I would take that chance. As difficult it was for us to hear of it, it must have definitely been a lot harder for you then and now. I could only admire you for your bravery. Trust me when I told you that you would always have my support.”

 

Her right hand grasped frustratingly against the blood red fabric around her neck. “Armin, you'd think differently if you know who he is.”

 

“I know he is an Eldian from the very same place we attacked ten days ago. Everyone has their story and differences, Mikasa. The fact that he still respected your decisions to come here and relay the message of potential peace we could achieve through all of this could only mean he wants a better future for our people.”

 

“But Armin, he doesn’t even know that I’m here and there’s also another thing you need to know. He's-”

 

Her words were cut short upon hearing a sudden, unexpected noise through the covered, thin walls. The eatery's other patrons must've been on the other side of the hallway; either it was because of too much wine or someone out there decided they want to become a jerk on that day.

 

The sound of tiny screams and a thud caused both of them to rise up in unease as their gazes were drawn to the interconnecting door.

 

The sound of scuffling continued and a concern that some young children might be in trouble, drove Mikasa forward to throw open the door with Armin following closely behind.

 

They were all unprepared to see the view that greeted them. In the middle of the dining hall was Niccolo, with a body of a bleeding, unconscious young boy in his arms and was waving a knife at another girl, who he obviously had shoved down to the wooden floor.

 

“What are you doing, Niccolo?!” Armin remained calm yet agitation was evident in the tone of his voice.

 

Mikasa chimed in. “They are just kids.” She quickly walked over to the young girl, who was now sprawled on the floor, bearing cuts and bruises of her own. Courtesy of the chef obviously. She gently held both ends of the little girl's shoulders and asked, “Are you alright?”

 

Frantic, Niccolo's voice took a higher pitch as he tried to defend his actions. “Don't be fooled by this kids. They are trained killers and soldiers. That girl is the one who killed Sasha! Mr. Blouse, you should do the honor in killing her”.

 

Mikasa looked down at the girl in her hold. Only then she realized that this was Gabi, Reiner's cousin. Apparently when they both escaped their detainment, they were headed straight to the village where Sasha's family is now residing.

 

“Mr. Niccolo, please give me the knife.” Sasha's father beckoned for the young chef to pass him the knife. “If anything, it was my fault that Sasha died. I sent her out of the forest to venture and see what's out there. I let her out into the world. She joined the military for a reason and that reason was also the one that caused her death. If anything, I was responsible for my own daughter's decision even when she was gunned  down in enemy territory. So no, killing her killer would not solve things. We should all stop this vicious cycle.”

 

Mr. Blouse's wife, Sasha's mother, pleaded, “Mr. Niccolo. Please let Ben go. We need to clean his wounds.”

 

Jean and Connie approached and apprehended Niccolo, whose figure was already slumped in defeat.

 

“I'm sorry….I’m so sorry….,” whispered Niccolo, weakly. 'Sasha, what have I done?’

 

“MURDERER! To think that I thought of you as a friend!” Out of nowhere, Sasha's adopted sister, Kaya lunged towards the kneeling Gabi, brandishing a dagger, hellbent in getting revenge for Sasha's death.

 

Mikasa pulled the back of Gabi's head inwards, the little girl's head nestled against the crook of her own neck. Gabi's forehead touched the coarse, yet warm scarf around her neck. Mikasa's free hand successfully halted the blade in reflex, saving not one, but two lives at the same time.

 

Gabi, from losing her life to an enemy, the same way an enemy lose her life in her hands.

 

And Kaya, from going down an irredeemable route of vengeance.

 

Sasha wouldn't want either of them dead or living with hatred and down a dark path of no return.

 

Wordlessly, Mikasa gripped Kaya's smaller, fragile wrist - the one holding the blade and indirectly immobilizing the young girl with her strength. Kaya felt the immense force holding her back and saw the sad disapproval on Big sister's best friend, Miss Ackerman's face.

 

_Big sister would not want her to kill her murderer._

 

_Big sister taught her about compassion and selflessness._

 

And Kaya was being selfish right now.

 

_Big sister would be hurt right now._

 

The silence inside the dining hall was so deafening, the tension so intense that it surrounded all its occupants with an instant solemn atmosphere.

 

Upon  seeing Kaya's figure slowly loosening and her hand finally releasing the dagger in its grip, Mikasa called out to her. “Kaya….”

 

The young girl gathered the remaining courage inside and dared herself to look up at Miss Ackerman's sharp glare.

 

However, instead of disapproval, Kaya found an unexpected glimpse of something that was not out of emptiness.

 

Only forgiveness.

 

“Sasha saved you so you would have a brighter future. She fought hard so you would have a peaceful life.”

 

Connie supported her words. Regardless of how he felt about Mikasa recently, he couldn’t hold himself back from reinforcing the truth. “She fought so you kids don't have to.”

 

Niccolo's hand shook as he tried helplessly to wipe away the nervous sweat draining down the side of his head. “It's too late…..”

 

“What are you saying? What was in that wine?,” questioned Hange, as both her and Jean approached the unconscious young boy lying on the floor.

 

“Probably Zeke's spinal fluid…,” drawled Niccolo aimlessly and he continued to tell the horror story of how Marley successfully took down a whole enemy nation in only one night by using Zeke's spinal fluid.

 

“Fuck!” Connie could be heard swearing from behind. The last thing that he, and everyone inside that room would ever want, was another occurrence of the Ragako village incident from five years ago.

 

Gabi, upon realising what Niccolo really meant, lifted her head up in worry. _Falco….._

 

Her eyes met the taller lady's own round, gunmetal irises. She remembered that this was the female soldier who had successfully immobilized the Warhammer Titan back in Liberio.

 

One of the two remaining members of the legendary Ackerman family.

 

One half of the last pair descended from the now extinct clan.

 

All the Titan shifters whispered horror stories about the Ackermans, including her cousin, Reiner and their War Chief, Zeke.

 

Gabi looked up in both fear and worry. “Are you really not going to kill me?”

 

The Ackerman lady shook her head as a response and instead, pulled the younger girl up to stand and guided her to the conjoining room.

 

Meanwhile, Mikasa took in an even deeper breath. Initially, she wasn't sure where she should begin in tracking down Reiner’s missing cousin but as it turned out, Izanagi had heard her silent prayers.

 

There must be a reason why.

 

The night before, she was ready to slit her new husband's throat upon knowing that his own cousin was the one who killed her very best friend.

 

However, right now, she could only feel sympathy towards the young children. They were just simply misguided pawns in this meaningless war. They were victims of circumstances. They had no choice but to fight for survival.

 

Just like they did in Paradis the day humanity fell.

 

This was one of the reasons why it was important for the alliance to be established and fortified.

 

For innocent children to be protected, for their future to be ensured so they would not have to fight wars they were not supposed to.

 

So they could continue being the children they are.

 

She could only hope that her sacrifice would make a difference regardless.

 

XoXoX

 

Without any prompting, both Jean and Connie stepped forward to apprehend the emotionally unstable young cook. It was obvious to everyone that Niccolo was having a severe mental breakdown and they need to step in before more people become entangled in the mess.

 

Hange signaled for Niccolo to be tied up and placed under Mr. Blouse's watchful gaze, until he regained his senses while she quickly ushered Jean to assist her in lifting the unconscious young boy into the large basin in the bathroom. She could only hope they would be able to clean off any remaining droplets of wine containing Zeke's spinal fluid off the kid's form. She made quick work in rinsing Ben's mouth with clean water from the pipes before cleaning the wound on his head.

 

Hange could only hope they were not too late.

 

As she and Jean made quick work of discarding Ben's shirt and pants, they submerged him in the basin filled with water and glycerin soap. The Commander used a clean washcloth to scrub away on the Marleyan boy's skin, in hope that with each stroke of the fabric, they would be able to reduce the risk of Ben absorbing Zeke's spinal fluid into his system.

 

“Hang in there kid,” whispered Jean underneath his breath.

 

Hange's visible eye looked up at his junior Squad Leader.

 

“We'll do our best, Jean.”

 

“I just want this fight to be over. So no more people would be forced to make sacrifices.”

 

She was not oblivious to the restrained anger that Jean was holding back. She had a feeling that it had something to do with the news that was revealed by the only other remaining female soldier in their unit.

 

Jean took it hard. More than anyone else.

 

“Everyone has to make difficult decisions, Jean. With hopes and goals towards a bigger purpose to all of this.”

 

“I just don't understand why Mikasa would be willing to surrender herself to the Marley government and be chained to a man she barely knew for the rest of her life? She deserves more than to be some clan's human factory!”

 

“She knows full well what her sacrifice would achieve in all of this.”

 

Jean grabbed the washcloth in his hand much harder than he was supposed to. “Commander, I was planning to ask her to marry me when all of this is over!” His hands shook in a restrained anger as he looked away in shame for letting his emotions got the best of him.

 

Even Connie and the ever silent member of the group, Onyankopon, were taken aback with his best friend's proclamation. Jean, upon realising  his blunder, began to stammer. “She's the reason that keeps me going every day in this miserable world. She was the light at the end of this dark tunnel for me but now…..”

 

Hange sent a sympathetic look to Jean's way right before her visible eye met with Onyankopon’s in mutual understanding. “I am very sorry, Jean. I did not know.”

 

Jean continued scrubbing the young kid's back, trying his best to divert his attention away from the person who had invaded his mind even more than usual recently. All four of them continued to help cleaning the unconscious kid inside the steel basin, while Mr. Braus helped to keep an eye on the restrained Niccolo. Probably trying to make Niccolo realized that by not acknowledging their grief for Sasha's passing openly might have caused them to make questionable judgments.

 

Meanwhile, in the other room, the young woman who was the subject referred to by the occupants on the other side of the wall, could be seen sitting at a round dining table, with Gabi to her left and Armin to her opposite. At that point, there was no animosity between them even when they were now gazing directly at the face of Sasha's killer.

 

“Why did you save me?,” asked the little girl towards the taller young woman.

 

Mikasa held back the truth hesitantly. “No reason in particular. Are you alright, Gabi?” She asked in return, her eyes looking into the kid's darker ones.

 

“How did you know my name?,” Gabi questioned back. There was no way anyone here would know. Unless Zeke the traitor blabbed to the military here about their real names.

 

Even Armin gave her an inquisitive look, his eyes searching for the same answer as Gabi did.

 

Mikasa held herself back from offering the real explanation. She has never lied and she won't be starting today yet it would be too soon after what went down only a while ago.

 

So instead, she diverted her response, “I will see to it that you and the boy will be returned to Marley very soon.”

 

“Are you not mad at me? I killed your close friend. I beat a guard unconscious with a rock but not that boy Falco. I want you to take him prisoner. I deserved to be killed. Killing me should be enough right?”

 

Mikasa bit the insides of her lower lips, a sorrowful feeling deep in her chest.

 

_The similarities between the little girl and her older cousin are very uncanny._

 

_Does suicidal tendencies run in their family?_

 

She shook her head slowly, the weary feeling inside her heart grew heavier by the hour.

 

It all began ever since the moment she realized whom she was binding her lifetime to.

 

She replied to the girl's question. “If we keep on drawing our weapons against each other, when will it ever end?”

 

Armin sighed. “Will you stop saying kill, kill, kill? You're starting to sound like someone we know.”

 

Mikasa averted her gaze to the Colossal Titan holder.

 

Come to think of it, seeing and talking to the girl actually reminded both of them of how much her personality resembled the missing member from their trio.

 

The one who walked away without any explanation.

 

The sound of the door opening the moment Armin was finishing his sentence took everyone by surprise.

 

_Speak of the devil….._

 

It was as if the Universe would never be done in messing around with their heads, minds and hearts.

 

The person who walked through the door was none other than….

 

_Eren motherfucking Jeager._

 

“Ere….” Mikasa stopped herself.

 

Their longtime friend lifted his hand in a casual greeting but the chilling, empty, look in his eyes and the long, bleeding cut on his palm that he purposely put on blatant display, caused an alarming dread inside them.

 

It was finally time for them to talk.

 

It was not too long when the sound of someone knocking could be heard from the other side of the door, saying, “It’s time to move.”

 

Armin was very quick to recognize the owner of the voice. “Was that Floch’s voice? Did you come here with him?”

 

“Yeah…..,” answered Eren unhurriedly, despite the urgency that came from Eren’s lead follower.

 

Only when Eren Jeager finally took a sit on one of the chairs around the table, Gabi finally realized the true face of the monster terrorising not only her people back in Marley but even to the people here on the island. Before, he seemed to be a frail, helpless person when now he seemed to have taken a more, terrifying, authoritative appearance.

 

_The so-called king of the demons in this island._

 

_The real enemy of humanity._

 

She looked as the blood seeping through the open wound on his palm began pooling on the surface of the table. It was an open threat to everyone. He will shift and kill everyone in the process in the event where his words were not complied to.

 

Eren continued his words. “I wanted to talk to you both in a much quiet setting, unlike the prison cell. We can settle Eldia’s problems without any conflict.”

 

Mikasa’s eyes lit up. _How could she let Eren know that there is also another way?_

 

“Hange and the others will be fine. We are just moving them somewhere else.”

 

Armin interjected, “There’s something you’re not telling us, Eren. What was the real reason that made you decide on your own to attack Marley? If Zeke and Yelena have really gotten you on their side. You were holding back the truth when we were at your cell and now is your chance to come clean to us.”

 

Unbeknownst to both of them, all while the conversation was taking place, their Commander and the rest of their units were held at gunpoint by the Jeagerists and being ushered into one of the four carriages waiting outside the building.

 

“I am free.” Simple was his answer and stern that he has never been. As if there was no need for him to explain, to prove, to justify his previous and current actions.

 

They could only gave Eren a blank stare in return, puzzled by his vague response while he rambled on about whatever decision he made was out of his own free will.

 

Armin pressed him again. “You met with Yelena in secret the night of the railway opening, didn’t you? Has this all been your free will?”

 

“That’s right.”

 

Mikasa shook her head and argued. “No. You’re being controlled, Eren. You’re not the kind of person who would involve innocent civilians and children, even if they live in an enemy state. You’ve cared for and thought about us more than anyone. Haven’t you?” She drew in a long breath as her body shivered in helplessness. Her hand desperately moved to grasp at the crimson fabric around her neck. “You're lying, aren't you, Eren? You saved me from being kidnapped and wrapped this scarf around me out of your kindness, right?.”

 

“I said keep your hands on the table. I don’t need you to spout more nonsense like the day you came to see me when I was still rotting inside that cell. Did you do something that you weren’t supposed to do when you were away, Mikasa?” The Titan shifter dismissed her words heartlessly and threatened her small action, causing her to mechanically moved her shaking hand away from the fabric. Her face reddened due to the sudden aggravation, beads of tears began to pool within her lids when her hands landed flat against the table in defeat. _He couldn’t possibly know, could he?_

 

Eren continued, “I hid in Liberio and spoke with Zeke, brother to brother. I learnt a lot from him. He knows more than Marley ever did.” Eren’s emerald green eyes looked at Gabi as she let out a small gasp and return to Armin’s direction. “You’re still going by and seeing Annie aren’t you? Is that out of your own will or is it Bertolt’s?”

 

Eren proceeded to provoke Armin, the one with the most gentle soul Mikasa had ever known. Claiming how Armin was influenced by Bertolt's memories and feelings towards Annie, a former comrade, who turned out to be the Female Titan holder. The moment Armin’s pure Titan form consumed the previous Colossal Titan shifter, Eren asserted that Armin had become weaker mentally instead, only wanting to resolve their century old war with only 'talking’ unlike Eren's way of execution.

 

Beats of cold sweat began to appear on Armin’s face as Eren’s question went straight for the figurative kill. “Wh-.....” He stuttered, unavailable to offer a logical answer, which only served to further support Eren’s ensuing claim that Armin was in fact, influenced by Bertolt’s memories.

 

“You weren’t soft like this before. Your judgment was always able to lead us to the answer. But every time you open your mouth now, it’s only “Let’s talk”.....you’re utterly useless.”

 

“Eren, what are you trying to do?” Mikasa was befuddled with Eren’s sudden taunting towards their close friend. He used to be the one who defended Armin from the local bullies when they were younger but now, it seemed to be quite the opposite.

 

Eren shrugged. “I’m just saying. There’s nothing further removed from freedom than ignorance.” He averted his gaze to the young woman on the opposite side of the table. “I learned about the Ackermans there, too. The reason why you’re so strong, Mikasa.”

 

“Turns out the Marley scholars had attempted to fiddle with the science of the Titans and in their ignorance, had accidentally created the Ackerman clan, who maintained human form but in some cases could manifest the power of the Titans. Still, the Ackerman clan was designed to protect the King and as a result, the instinct in their blood will activate once they recognized someone as a host. In other words, you only cling to me purely because of your blood's instinct.”

 

Eren pressed further and further. His words felt no different than the onslaught of multiple blades on her skin at the same time. “You obeyed my order in that moment when you were facing death. Apparently, when all of those conditions are met, the instincts hidden inside the Ackerman clan's blood will be awaken. Not only did this heightened your physical capabilities to an extreme, you were even given the experience in battle accumulated by every past Ackerman by way of path. All because you happened by chance to trick yourself into believing I was the host you had to protect.”

 

Her shoulders trembled upon hearing his words. Her gaze hidden underneath her fringe, she opposed his words and braced herself to disagree.

 

“You're wrong.”

 

“Oh, am I? How?” He  questioned back, the sarcasm in his tone did not escape her observation.

 

She looked up, hopeful. “It wasn't by chance. I was able to become strong because of you. It was all because of you.”

 

He wasn't done stomping on her dreams. “Apparently, once an Ackerman awakens, they often find themselves suffering from sudden headaches. They say this happens when your true self tried to resist from protecting your host and working against it. Sounds familiar?”

 

A fleeting memory embedded deep inside her memories had made itself known again - the distorted version of the night they met for the very first time.

 

“No.” Mikasa persisted.

 

“What I'm trying to say is, the real Mikasa disappeared in that hut ten years ago. Leaving you behind, who's ever faithful to your Ackerman instincts.

 

“No-I…”

 

“A clan who lost their true selves, only created to follow orders. In other words, slaves.”

 

Armin grunted, disliking the direction of Eren's spiteful conversation. “Stop it, Eren.”

 

He paid no mind to Armin's warning. “Do you know what I hate the most in this world? Those who live like mindless cattle. Not having free will. Only doing what their blood tells them to do.”

 

Armin snapped. “Eren!”

 

Eren was burning with imminent hatred at that point. He wasn't going to stop. “Just looking at them made me so angry. Now, I finally understand why. I couldn't stand to look at an undoubting slave who only ever followed orders.”

 

It was poetic how the more blood that he sheds, the more tears she would cry for him in response.

 

_This was absolutely not the Eren she remembered._

 

Gabi saw the way Ms. Ackerman's fingers trembled against the surface of the table. Eren Jeager saw them too.

 

“Ever since I was a kid…..……” Eren's words trailed, provoking the beating of Mikasa's heart to escalate into an erratic beating inside her already aching chest.

 

“Mikasa, I've always hated you.”

 

The tears she had been holding back for the past years when it comes to Eren had finally escaped, as her mental barrier collapsed into dusty particles that she would never be able to reassemble again. She choked helplessly as her voice croaked inside her throat, unable to comprehend the hurt she was feeling inside her chest.

 

Armin jumped up from his seat, holding his fist high and ready to strike. He screamed as he stood up and lunged towards the Founding Titan's holder. “EREEEEN!! How dare you!”

 

Yet, a hand landed on his left shoulder, halting his advance. Within a quick second, his face landed against the surface of the table with a loud bang. His sunny brown eyes, lost its light upon seeing who had stopped his action.

 

It was none other than the very person he was defending.

 

“......Mikasa?”

 

She released her iron grip against her childhood friend's figure upon the sudden realization of what she had done. “I'm so sorry, Armin. I didn't mean to-” She apologised helplessly, not knowing the reason why her body acted out of her own accord. It was as if she subconsciously perceived Armin as a threat to Eren, proving the latter right.

 

Eren huffed upon observing her reflexive action. “See? All you've ever done is living according to what your Ackerman blood tells you to do. That's all you are. Nothing more than a tool to be used. You're nothing without me, aren’t you?.”

 

“N-no….,” She begged and she cried, but it was only perceived sideways by the person that mattered the most to her in a blank, heartless stare.

 

Armin took the quick opening and successfully landed a punch against the Attack Titan holder's face and Eren did not flinch, even a single bit as he saw Armin's approaching fist. The embers from a pre-shift glowed around Armin's closed hand as his knuckle connected with Eren's jaw, the force pushing the latter's body backwards from his sitting position.

 

It didn't take long for Eren to reflexively countered Armin's melee attack with not one, but multiple punches in retaliation. He successfully forced the other Titan shifter's defensive form backwards against a rack, filled with liquor bottles from the restaurant, destroying it in the process from the impact.

 

“Mr. Jeager!” Two of Eren's loyal followers barged through the door, fearing for their leader’s safety.

 

Eren dismissed their concerns right before he continued taunting his childhood friend. “It’s fine. So, Armin, we’ve never fought before huh?” He was openly mocking his weaker counterpart. “Know why that is?”

 

“Damn-” Armin's retaliation was halted by a strike of Eren's fist, followed by several more and right as Eren kneed Armin in his guts, Eren verbally jabbed him again. “It’s cause there's no way you could even put up a fight against me.”

 

Mikasa's tears ran down her stunned face as she struggled to breathe when both of her childhood friends were assaulting each other. “Just stop....Don't…,” came her weak, helpless plea. Once again, even with her given strength, she wasn't able to save, let alone stopping both of her close friends - no, family, from hurting each other.

 

_Enough….. please._

 

She walked quickly to Armin's beaten figure on the floor, helping him to regain his senses.

 

Armin gritted his teeth before spitting out blood that was already pooling inside his mouth.

 

_That bastard knew he would never ever shift in this building._

 

“Like I've said, if only you'd tell me where Zeke is, there is no reason for us to fight. So just come with us. Take them away. The brat who killed Sasha too.” Eren directed his followers to restrain Armin, Mikasa and even Gabi.

 

With blood trickling down his lips, Armin retorted, “And what is it you even wanted to say? Is that the freedom you wanted? The freedom to hurt Mikasa? Then, who's the real slave to a piece of shit now?”

 

His words received a deathly glare from the unstable Titan shifter in return, evident from the shift of expression on his cold, empty face. “Who are you calling a slave?”

 

Gabi, already immobilized with confusion and fear after witnessing the unexpected brawl, found herself shivering when the devil himself called out for her name, as she saw Ms. Ackerman helped her friend - the Colossal Titan holder, up from where he landed.

 

“We are heading back to Shinganshina. Where everything started. We would finally end everything there.”

 

_That was what Reiner said too before this…_

 

Mikasa wondered why would she even remembered what the other Titan shifter's past words had been.

 

 _'I wished I had never met you that night, Eren….’_ With her given strength, Mikasa couldn't even fight back against the foreign hands that forced her to stand but she made sure that she held the younger girl's hand tightly in hers.

 

The truth in Eren’s earlier words hurt her to the core but if the instinct in her blood was indeed to protect, then maybe that was the real reason why she saved the young girl earlier.

 

After all, wasn't it in her nature to protect those who are important to her?

 

Mikasa prayed to Izanagi for the strength to keep Reiner's cousin from any harm especially if such actions would come from Eren. As much as she is yet to acknowledge Reiner as her husband, it will not change the fact that they are now bound together in holy matrimony.

 

Mikasa looked down at Gabi, who reminded the former so much of her younger self.

 

Gabi is now family and Mikasa would do all in her willpower, or what's left of it, to keep her family safe.

 

When the night was full of terrors  
  
And your eyes were filled with tears  
  
When you had not touched me yet  
_  
_ Oh, take me back to the night we met

 

A/N: Thank you very much for reading chapter four of _As You Are_! I just couldn't express enough of how much writing this story makes me happy and fulfilled. I apologize for my absence, I had a very challenging period these several months as I’m battling my anxiety disorder due to work stress. I felt inadequate and for every day I am unable to write, it tortured me a lot. So I am glad I managed to share chapter four as a Christmas  & New Year's gift to my patient readers. Thank you very much for your continuous amazing support! I can’t wait to work on chapter five so I really hope Ch 113 will bring more scenes for me to use.

 

Till next chapter! I love you guys so much and I'll be praying that the New Year will bring about positive, beautiful changes in your lives.

 

**Next Chapter:**

It was an imminent confrontation that would have saved or destroyed more and more innocent lives - Eldian or not. The unavoidable Clash of the Titans will take place on top of Wall Maria. Though this time around, the main players will be switching sides when a peaceful future is the ultimate endgame. The newlyweds will be reunited at the place where their stories first began and together, they would be standing on the same side instead of the opposites.


	5. Hurts Like Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected assistance reveals more to the questions arising from the informal alliance of the three main axis. Mikasa faces a harsh reality. Armin is picking up the puzzle pieces. Levi reunites with a former subordinate. Part 1 of the Clash of The Titans 2.0.

A/N: Hello my beautiful, amazing & lovely readers! I am glad to return with a new chapter, which is a lot shorter than what I always upload but it has a good explanation for it though. Before anything, allow me to begin with my customary appreciation :)

 

Rochy - Thank you for reading!

 

Blonde Ashara - Thanks for reading & for suggesting that wonderful idea!

 

ZethAmsel05 - Thank you so much for always reading & commenting on my chapter updates! Your support is truly priceless to me <3

 

Mikasa23 - You’re always so sweet! Thank you very much but do remember to prioritize your school works first! <3

 

Amaranthos - I wish the man-to-man talk will happen in this chapter but it will be explored in the next two chapters, I promise :)

 

RubyL - One of my dearest reader who has always been there since chapter 1. I hope the new year has been nothing but kind to you, hun!

 

Anthony Rogers - Hi new reader! I am glad that you found happiness in my humble writing. There are just no words that could do justice in describing what I was feeling the moment I received your comment in my inbox. I am truly honored and touched. Writing helped me cope with the stress from daily life, it helped me from spiralling deeper into my anxiety and I am very touched to know that it had helped make you feel better at all. Never had I ever imagined that my writing could mean so much to someone. I am happy that it did to you. Stay strong!

 

This chapter is inspired by [ Fleurie - Hurts Like Hell ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uil0L-0F4no) and it suits the impending death of a long-standing devotion that will be the main theme for the next several chapters. My writing for this chapter has grown into 50+ pages (and still ongoing) that I have to break them down into several parts. So, without further ado, here’s Part 1 of the Clash of the Titans 2.0!

 

_How can I say this without breaking_

_How can I say this without taking over_

_How can I put it down into words_

_When it's almost too much for my soul alone_

 

_I loved and I loved and I lost you_

_I loved and I loved and I lost you_

_I loved and I loved and I lost you_

_And it hurts like hell_

_Yeah it hurts like hell_

 

**Chapter Five**

**Hurts Like Hell**

 

He knew better than to ever have an ounce of trust towards Erwin's murderer. He knew that it would be a matter of time before the ape shows his true colours. The moment he turned his head back, Zeke Yeager took off into the deeper part of the woods and let out a hollow scream, the same howl of a wounded animal in its final moments.

 

But Levi Ackerman was very aware, that wasn't a normal battle cry.

 

That piece of shit was calling out into the paths. Apparently, the wines supplied to all the military higher-ups and the ones that were included in this confidential, secluded detainment were poisoned with the Beast Titan's spinal fluid.

 

There was a small annoying twitch at the sides of his temples.

 

Levi gritted his teeth in a rage.

 

That bastard thought that he would not be spared by the transformation he initiated.

 

His current unit, however, wasn't spared the mercy they deserved.

 

One by one, each of his subordinates’ bodies exploded and in the cloud of smoke afterwards, were pure Titans in its wake. Thirty explosions, thirty people, thirty pure Titans.

 

He could possibly be witnessing the real explanation on how the villagers in Ragako, where one of his subordinates originated from, were transformed into pure Titans at the same moment they subjugated the Female Titan holder, Annie Leonhardt.

 

Levi stared at the horror waiting in front of him. His hands reached out for the omni-directional gear blades that were supposedly tucked in its sheath strapped to his thighs.

 

_Supposedly._

 

His hands grasp into anything but existing blades inside the holders.

 

He must've left all of his blades on the forest floor from when he was keeping his eyes on the traitor from Marley earlier.

 

The one half of the last two remaining survivors of the Ackerman clan took in a long, deep breath. The strands of his raven hair billowed gently against the back of his neck, the silent breeze a taunting prickle against his face as he planned his next move.

 

Zeke Yeager apparently has not learnt his lesson the last time they went head to head in Shinganshina five years ago.

 

He lifted himself up and stood in the middle of the forest bed, as the newly-transformed pure Titans, fell off from the branches of the giant trees. It has been five years since Paradis was liberated from any form of Titans. And when they finally appeared, never would the Captain of the Survey Corps ever expected that the Titans were transformed from the people he had grown to care, even for a short while. Like in the way he did towards his former squad formed during the uprising to place Historia as the rightful ruler on the throne years ago.

 

He stood still, afloat and surrounded  by the pure titans, ones who he had known, ones with the faces of the people he had conversed with, got acquainted with over these past several years.

 

_How many times has he gone through this?_

 

_The pain of losing comrades and subordinates he had grown to care for?_

 

_From Farlan, Isabel, Eld, Auruo, Gunther, Petra, Mike, Nanaba, Nifa and Erwin?_

 

He made a promise to Erwin's lifeless body that he would slay the monster responsible for his death, and he believes he will finally fulfill his promise today.

 

Using the wire from his maneuver gear, he twisted his body backwards before pushing upwards as he shot the steel tip of his grapple towards a higher branch of the nearest giant tree, the grapple latched tightly in between the thick wooden body. He landed with a trained stealth of a notorious Titan slayer.

 

He leered at the form of an arrogant Titan shifter down below. The smug bastard thought he had Levi fooled, catching him off guard but peering down, it was only a matter of time before he took a wrong step.

 

He is going to kill that bastard and this time, he won't be holding back.

 

He'll apologize to the Queen later. She punched him once. She can punched him again and again. Reprimand and suspend. Whatever, he wouldn't mind anymore.

 

But he would rather die than let this stinking piece of shit escape and meet Eren. No one knows what they were planning now, not even Hange. Except for the Rumbling.

 

Which was very irrelevant in his opinion.

 

He'd rather return to Marley himself to send another warning.

 

_Apparently that brat escaped his detainment with the help of his obsessed followers._

 

_Like mindless lambs following a false God._

 

His memory took a quick trip back to the moment where he made a public oath inside the Supreme Court that if Eren Jeager ever shown signs of betrayal, he would personally be the one who takes him down and ensure the tri-Titan holder stays deceased.

 

His job was to make sure those two did not meet and if killing Zeke is the last resort, then so be it.

 

A loud roar broke his own pondering and his eyes widened when he saw the form of the Beast Titan grabbed hold of one the pure Titans, his fallen subordinate, pulled its head apart from its body as it growls a lot louder. Its entrails dripped with scorching Titan fluid, burning the soil on the ground.

 

The primal monstrosity howled in frustration it seemed.

 

Zeke miscalculated that Levi would either somehow be turned into one of those mindless Titans or he would've been overwhelmed by the large number of Titans surrounding him.

 

_Really?_

 

_It was obvious that Zeke has not learnt anything from their last encounter before Eren's retrieval mission in Liberio._

 

He braced himself as he saw the approaching figure of the Beast Titan, having begun to throw rock projectiles towards his direction.

 

Levi let out a small 'tch’. _Same old trick from the monkey._

 

He hid himself on the other side of the large tree, facing away from the incoming assault. But Zeke predicted his move. Levi felt the branch he was standing on rumbled upon seeing the large, slithery fingers of the Beast Titan grabbed hold of the tree's large bark.

 

“Come out, now, Levi. You really think you can win this time?”

 

“Keep on dreaming, ape shit. I should've killed you in Liberio. By the time I'm done with you today, you'll be nothing but a nice ornament on Erwin's grave.”

 

The Beast Titan chortled in feign sympathy. “Still sore about your Commander's death? He knew that his death was inevitable.”

 

“I made a promise, asshole. I'm keeping that promise. That is what honor means. Unlike some people….” Levi allowed the sardonic tone of his dripped down with raw malice.

 

“Love to stay and chat, Levi but I have a place I need to be.”

 

Levi took in a deeper breath. There was no need for him to hold himself back. “The only place you're going is HELL, monkey shit!”

 

Levi used the force from the grappled wire to propel his body ahead, ready to face the Beast Titan head-on. Embers the color of the sunset flickered and surrounding his form.

 

If he was destined to have his last breath today, he'd be taking that jackass along with him.

 

Levi Ackerman has had enough of dealing with a Yeager's mess.

 

XoXoX

 

Mikasa, Gabi and Armin were forcefully ushered out of the restaurant building into one of the carriages meant to transport the current hostages of the Yeagerists to Shinganshina.

 

The raven-haired prodigy sharpened her gaze at Floch, the leader of the flock (so befitting) and currently, Eren's right hand person as he smugly barked orders for his people to secure all of their prisoners to be contained in one holding cell once they have reached the now evacuated town.

 

By the time they were forced out of the  building, Armin noticed that Jean, Connie and Onyankopon were already in one of the carriages. Jean looked back at Mikasa, slight relief evident on his face upon seeing her and Armin.

 

It didn't take him long to deduce that just like them, their comrades were also apprehended, with their hands tied - the Yeagerists had forced them to give in or face an early death.

 

Gabi, who was walking next to Mikasa, looked up at the older woman and said, “Ms. Ackerman….are they going to kill us?” She whimpered helplessly, revealing a contradicting insecurity. She was ready to surrender her life to the people in Paradis earlier but at that moment, she wasn't sure what she wanted anymore.

 

The Hizuru noble looked down at  her smaller counterpart and shook her head. “Don't worry. They won't. I'll make sure that no one even lays a finger on you.”

 

“I'm worried about Falco. I don't see him with us. Did they leave him behind at the restaurant?”.

 

Mikasa had noticed the same thing herself. _How could they even leave an unconscious young boy behind on his own?_

 

_‘Izayami, I plea to your powers that be, protect these children from any harm. Please send good people to the boy's direction.’_

 

Gabi looked down and sighed. “Now I could see that we are not so much different from each other. We've been calling everyone here as demons but since I've been on this island, everyone has been nothing but kind to me and my friend….I am sorry…. I just want to go home,” whispered Gabi, tears beginning to slip between her eyelids.

 

“You will be home soon, Gabi. I promise.”

 

Armin sent a sympathetic look towards the young kid. His eyes met Mikasa's in a mutual concern. Yet, a small thought appeared in his head. Mikasa's new husband is an Eldian from Marley. There could be a huge possibility that Gabi and the man might know each other.

 

_What were the odds of the Eldians knowing who's who in the concentrated area like Liberio?_

 

_Could be high._

 

_She knows the girl's real name. She had definitely found out about it from her husband._

 

_Gabi was a trained child soldier in the Marley Titan unit._

 

_Mikasa is the youngest existing heir to the Hizuru empire, who was bound to an Eldian man from Marley, who was obviously from the only concentrated Eldian population there._

 

_The only reason for the mysterious husband to divulge Gabi's real name if she is someone important to him. Not just as a trainee but at least as a relative._

 

_She was a bit hesitant- like she was in pain even - when she persisted to confide in him of her husband's identity._

 

_No, it wasn't only because he is the enemy. The fact that the mysterious husband's identity had caused her tremendous grief and the way she forced herself to explain could only mean one thing._

 

_We know who he is._

 

_Hold on….._

 

Armin was very sure he had successfully placed the pieces together, just like he always does, much to the contrary of Eren's earlier exclamation.

 

However, a deep breath escaped his lips when he saw his childhood friend extended her body to draw Gabi in closer to her, offering comfort without being asked. Gabi buried her face into the sides of Mikasa's military overcoat. Trying to find some means of calm even for a short moment.

 

Not too long after, the little girl looked up when she realized the slightly hard texture hidden underneath the older woman's coat, to which Mikasa shifted her head down and whispered, “Let’s keep it between us for now. It would be of use when it's time.”

 

Gabi nodded, her eyes hopeful when she understood that the rebels assumed that everyone was unarmed. They didn't do a pat down on their 'prisoners’ apparently.

 

Armin, who had been silently observing their exchange discreetly, found a glimmer of hope amidst the blatant fuckery of their predicament.

 

_Mikasa would make a great mother one day._

 

_If we could get out of this alive._

 

Armin's mind conjured up a random but relatable notion before quickly dismissing it, considering the current situation they were in.

 

“You two! Stop talking!” One of the Yeagerists scrutinized their prisoners at the back of the group.

 

“Hey, hey, Klaus. You don't need to be mean to the beautiful lady,” said someone from the front of the troupe.

 

The owner of the familiar voice made himself known.

 

_Floch Forester._

 

Armin gritted his teeth in annoyance while Mikasa tried her best to hide her anger towards the sardonic former Survey Corps member who was now Eren's blind, devoted follower who idolizes the Titan shifter. The loose cannon with a sick obsession and loyalty to ancient Eldian monarchy. A sketchy weasel with a hidden motive - a motive that she wasn't able to decipher yet.

 

The blonde-haired shifter sent a questioning look his way. “Can we help you, Floch?”

 

The red-haired traitor with the swirly bangs shrugged, a smug grin on his lips as his dark eyes lingered far too long on the raven-haired woman. “You know, Mikasa...I used to be puzzled with Jean's bizarre infatuation towards you, or your one-sided devotion to Mr. Jeager, for a fact. But right now, I think I understand. The Queen is beautiful but you…..” Knowing that Mikasa's hands were cuffed behind her back, Floch dared himself to touch her face as he continued, “You have that fire that I’ve never seen in any other woman. If you ask me, Mr. Jeager made a mistake when he chose the Queen over you.”

 

Mikasa closed her eyes, restraining herself from responding to Floch's taunting.

 

“But don't worry, Mikasa. I won't make the same mistake as Eren did. You deserve a better man. One who would appreciate your fire, one who can worship you like the woman you are. I'm the only one worthy enough to be his successor and I will continue his mission in restoring great Eldia.”

 

 _What?_ Mikasa stared back at disbelief. It was only then she realized the truly dangerous extent of his manic obsession towards the Titan shifter. “You’re insane.”

 

Armin piped in, “You're disgusting, Floch.”

 

“Hey, hey, Armin. Don't be so possessive. You've got to learn how to share. You and Eren can't have Mikasa to yourself forever.”

 

Before Armin could even take a step to react, it was Mikasa herself who moved forward, looking dead at Floch's very own two eyes and said, “I have slain hundreds of Titans and disarmed four Titan shifters in my whole entire life. If you think these cuffs could stop me from hurting you, then I'd suggest you think carefully. Do not ever touch me ever again. It goes the same to this girl.”

 

Armin and Gabi saw the shift of  expression on Floch's face but it didn't take long for the shameless weasel to worm out of his apparent blunder. He nervously chuckled as he lifted his hands in a mock defeat, truly confident that he will have the last laugh. “You'll change your mind, Mikasa. Mark my words.”

 

She held back the urge to knock the smug grin off his face.

 

_Seriously, this lunatic made her felt that Reiner was heaven-sent in comparison._

 

Her mind temporarily drifted back to the last image of the Armored Titan holder that she remembered before she left - in a peaceful slumber.

 

She would hope that the Hizuru empire would keep its promise to Marley, if something were to happen to her today. If she were to meet her end here, at least she would want Reiner to know that she had died while protecting his cousin.

 

Along the route towards her former hometown, Mikasa would not admit it to anyone, but her mind was filled by only the thoughts of her newly-wedded husband who had probably noticed by now that she would actually be in Paradis instead on the journey return to his home.

 

_Maybe she could finally give him a small amount of peace._

 

She just needed to figure out a way to send Gabi to the Hizuru transporter and instruct the captain to head straight to Marley and never look back.

 

The rest of Paradis could end up in flames and if it means that is the only way for them to stop the real demon, Kami help her.

 

She'd burn along with him.

 

XoXoX

 

Like an ironic cycle that will never end, the forest of giant trees will once again witness the loss inflicted against humanity.

 

_Maybe, this was how it was supposed to be._

 

_‘Erwin, I am so sorry. I think I'm done for’_

 

The light grey irises belonging to a fallen hero, blinked helplessly at the flock of birds flying high in the skies above. So peaceful, so oblivious to the fighting that happened below.

 

Here lies Levi Ackerman, son of Kuchel Ackerman and an unidentified Eldian father, nephew of Kenny the Ripper. Captain of Elite Squad of Survey Corps & Humanity's strongest soldier.

 

_That would surely make a great eulogy or carving on his tombstone._

 

_He should've written it down somewhere and hid it in his office for someone to find as they cleared out his room to make place for the next Captain._

 

It turned out he was the one who miscalculated his moves.

 

He was very sure he had caught the shitty bastard off guard. When he propelled forward with his super agile spinning technique, he didn't foresee the other titan lunging towards him horizontally from the side, clenching him tight in its jaw at the crossroad. He couldn't forget the surprised but much welcomed relief on Zeke's face when it happened right in front of him.

 

He was helpless when the Titan released him from its jaw not too long after and he wasn't able to even lift a hand when his body landed on the dry, slightly cracked soil of the forest floor with a loud thud, further aggravating his already broken ribs from the earlier clamp of the titan's jaw.

 

His blades went scattered across the ground, like sad petals of a dying flower. The four Thunder Spears he had earlier were lost in the surprise attack.

 

What would be the irony that Levi would be killed by his own titanized former comrade?

 

_Guess his age has caught up with him after all this years._

 

As his exhausted form looked up towards the clear blue skies, his mind kept going back to his dearest friend's final moments. Would he even dared to look at Erwin in the eyes in the hereafter and tells him that he had died at the hands of the very same Titan that killed his superior?

 

He can't imagine the souls of his dead subordinates berating him for failing to protect humanity. They were good, kind people. Maybe they are waiting for him at the pearly gates of the real paradise up above.

 

All of the people who had left him behind.

 

The dark, looming figure of the Beast Titan blocked his view of the serene canvas of blue and white above. His sinister grin, like the harbinger of Death, looked down upon him in sick satisfaction.

 

Zeke's ghastly Titan voice cracked  when he uttered, “I told you before, Levi. You haven't got a clue on what’s going to happen to this Island. If I don't meet up with Eren soon, everyone will die.”

 

Levi spat out the blood that had begun to leak from the inner walls of his mouth. “If I let you live,  more people would still die. It does not make a difference to me if I'm at the end of the road right now. But if I'm going to go hell today, I am taking you along with me, you piece of shit.”

 

“Oh? Then, no hard feelings. I'll give the ride to hell with you a skip today.” His large furry form shook with a cynical laughter he let out right before he lifted a large tree trunk, eager to smash the fallen soldier.

 

“Farewell, Captain Levi.”

 

Levi closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow that will put an end to his life.

 

It wasn't perfect but it had been meaningful.

 

His mind had imagined the picture of a raven-haired young woman whom he had known as a subordinate, rumored to be the most promising candidate as his successor, and in the recent years he had the pleasure of knowing her as a last known distant living relative.

 

_‘Find a good and less shitty man and carry on the family name for me, brat. Sorry I can't be that pissy, messed up uncle for your unborn kids one day.’_

 

Levi Ackerman closed his eyes and had been ready to breathe in his last breath.

 

Yet, the sudden sound of a heavy form smashing against another heavy build, followed by a huge explosion assaulted his hearing.

 

_What the hell was that?_

 

He opened his eyes and saw the Beast Titan's form, already facing down on the ground and a hulking figure of what seemed to be another Titan with a mane, clawing the nape of the Beast with its sharp talons. He found himself staring at the back of another Titan who was looking down at the other two Titans. Its muscular figure was a dead giveaway of his identity.

 

Levi was very sure that the smaller Titan was the Jaw Titan. He had fought against him in Liberio not too long ago. But the other Titan couldn't possibly be the Armored Titan.

 

_Wasn't he supposed to be ‘armored’?_

 

He remembered that the Armored Titan was a lot bigger, its defense reinforced by the armor plates surrounding his body. However the one that he was seeing right now, his form was much leaner, it somehow had taken on a more human-like appearance.

 

_Had they come to aid or apprehend this asshole?_

 

_Was Zeke's plan is to infiltrate them again by double-crossing them this time?_

 

By his luck, he had miraculously spotted one of the discarded Thunder Spears earlier from the corner of his eyes. He quickly pushed himself up, twisted his body around amidst the excruciating pain in his lower abdomen and tried to drag himself towards the unused projectile.

 

He could use the opening and defend himself. Maybe he could temporarily retreat and regroup with Hange's unit back in the capital.

 

_They are in deep shit if the Marley Warriors are on the Island._

 

_They were not supposed to be able to counter-attack so soon!_

 

The Jaw Titan bit the nape of the Beast Titan, tearing off half of Zeke's body with it and spit his remaining top half into its giant paw.

 

A loud scream could be heard coming from the fallen Titan shifter. “You have no idea what you're doing!!”

 

The Jaw Titan only looked down at his former superior's forlorn figure and if Levi had known any better, its significant jaw held what could possibly be the most satisfied grin he had ever seen on a Titan's face.

 

Zeke Yeager finally realized that he miscalculated his plans again.

 

“Sorry we dropped in unannounced. We thought you could use some help.” A deep voice could be heard as one of the newcomers landed on the ground next to him. The bottom of his light brown overcoat billowed to the gentle rhythm of the blowing wind. A clever representation of their current situation - a calm before the impending storm.

 

“Need a hand, Captain?”

 

The man extended a hand towards him. He looked up and was not surprised to see the face of his former subordinate, one of the two traitors that Erwin took under his wings; Reiner Braun.

 

_Like the other brats, he too, had grown taller than him after all these years._

 

He didn't see this brat back at Liberio but he would never forget the face of the men who had survived his blades directly through the neck. Because no one else did survive except him - the Armored Titan.

 

“Tch. Don’t expect any thank you’s from me.”

 

“We're not here to hurt anyone, Levi.”

 

A sarcastic chuckle escaped his bleeding lips, upon hearing the familiarity in the younger man's words. “So, you came back to Paradis because you missed being here. Don't make me throw up more blood.”

 

Reiner shook his head, a thin smile upon his face. He didn't miss that sarcasm though. Nevertheless, Levi took the hand that he offered and instead, he slowly made his way towards the discarded Thunder Spear, cradling his broken rib with concealed agony.

 

Reiner quickly stood on guard but made no attempt to shift into his Titan form again. He knew what that thing was first hand, how dangerous it could be yet while sending a nervous look towards the Jaw Titan, he calmly asked, “Mind telling me what are you planning to do with that?”

 

Levi grunted as he approached the dismembered body of Eren's older brother. “It's called a contingency plan, brat. Now hold that asshole's neck for me. As long as he has his legs regenerated and an open trap, he'll keep giving us trouble.”

 

Levi took a pause in his steps and gave Reiner a sideway glance. “You would know better. This asshole was your superior. Not that I'm ungrateful but between the two of us, you know very well who you should be more afraid of right now.”

 

Reiner swallowed the lump in his throat. They have a great reason to fear Levi Ackerman but this time, they should be relieved that for now, his former Captain had somewhat become a temporary ally.

 

_The enemy of my enemy is my friend._

 

With Zeke apprehended, even with his injuries, it took only a split second for Humanity's Strongest Soldier to stick the explosive spear into Zeke's guts and tied the trigger around his neck.

 

_‘I was wrong. Even our strongest and smartest Warrior is no match for Levi.’_

 

_The Ackermans were a force to be reckoned with._

 

“Now, explain why are you here again?”

 

Levi sent a dark, menacing glare at the Titan shifter, including the one who was still inside his Titan form. If they wanted to kill him, they would have struck him the same time they attacked Zeke.

 

Reiner looked down at his former military superior and confided, “We’re here to save and bring back my family.”

 

“Family huh?”

 

“It's a long story but one of the kids in your detainment is my cousin.” _And, also, I’m here to bring your only living relative back to Marley, who’s now my wife whom I married yesterday. It just dawned on my brain that apparently we are related now._ Reiner cleared his throat, trying to silence the inner voice inside his head.

 

Slowly but surely, Levi gave a slight nod of his head.

 

Amidst all the chaos and past treachery, one thing Levi understood was that, you would do anything for family. Because he was very damn sure to instil that value inside his only other living kin.

 

XoXoX

 

All the current military members, ones who were still loyal to the government and were opposing the existence of the Jeagerists, were all detained in the same prison cell. Mikasa was looking dejected at the prison bars with Connie leaning against the steel surface next to her. Jean was on the other side of the wall, while Armin was looking away to a corner of the underground lockdown. Gabi could be seen sitting on the ground, her knees against her chest, trying very hard not to cry.

 

“Mikasa…” Jean called out to her.

 

She looked up silently. Only her eyes beckoned his call.

 

“The soonest we can escape this cell, I need you to bring the girl straight to your ship. I'll make sure to find that boy and meet you there. You and the kids need to head to Marley as soon as possible.” Jean's hardened gaze pierced deep into her eyes.

 

Connie huffed in frustration. “If we don't stop Eren here, no place is safe for everyone.”

 

Jean gave his best friend a nod. “True, but at least Mikasa and the kids will be safe. We will do everything in our willpower to stop Eren here. But Mikasa, do you think your-.....” Jean struggled to utter the word, partially because he felt that he should not be taking that particular word lightly. “--...I can’t believe I’m saying this but since we are now informal allies, do you think your husband would consider sending a relief team here?”

 

Armin turned his head around when he heard his Squad Leader's suggestion. “It is a plausible idea.”

 

“A piece of unsigned paper would not prove anything.” Connie continued to disagree. “The only reason Mikasa will be sent to Marley is because she is their prisoner of war. Their property. If she goes to Marley right now, what are the chances they will send people to help instead of imprisoning her like they are doing here?” Connie shook his head in disagreement, a dejected look upon his face. As much as he wasn't on agreeable terms with Mikasa lately, she was still a comrade and a good friend. Knowing that she had sealed her fate as Marley's figurative prisoner in a desperate effort to unite the three warring nations, had only made him grew frustrated with Eren. Deep was her devotion to the Attack Titan holder that she was sacrificing her lifetime being chained to another person again.

 

Armin made his concerns known. “I guess that is a chance we have to take. At this point, it is not beneath Eren to kill women and children to achieve his target. We've seen that in Liberio ourselves.”

 

Mikasa shook her head furiously. “No. Armin, you know I have to fight. I can't let Eren hurt more people. There is another way we can achieve peace. We have to believe in it.”

 

The sounds of heavy footsteps began to grow louder from afar. “Hey, keep it down!” One of the Jeagerists, the designated prison guard sent them a stern warning by hitting the steel bars with the handle of his rifle.

 

He was fuming that his prisoners were not complying. Too engrossed was he at scrutinizing the conspiring soldiers that he failed to noticed a hooded figure that appeared behind him.

 

In quick seconds, the figure could be seen hitting said guard on the back using a metal beam, much to the prisoners’ surprise. The mysterious figure fished out a bunch of large keys from the now unconscious guard's belt and began to unlock the steel door.

 

“Who are you?,” asked Connie to their savior and noticed that its figure was quite small for a man.

 

The figure shook its head and responded, “It doesn't matter who I am. We need to get out of here fast before the others begin to notice.”

 

All of them, along with the other members of the Military Police who were detained in the cell followed the mysterious figure’s lead, irregardless of its identity.

 

They were wary but they wouldn't waste an opportunity of the unexpected assistance. They traversed through the hallways of the building silently and walked cautiously up the stairways leading to the ground floor.

 

There were several more of Eren's followers who were stationed as guards at the other side of the underground basement door. All of them each took care of the men with melee attacks as quick as they could before the traitors even had the chance to alert the others.

 

With Gabi close to her side, Mikasa kept a close eye on the newcomer, sensing a familiarity for reasons she wasn't able to explain.

 

A random hand grabbed at the girl next to her, causing Gabi to scream in shock.

 

One of the stragglers had successfully snuck away earlier when they just passed through the basement door. The weary-looking, menacing man held a standard military issue knife in his hand against Gabi's throat and sent a stern warning. “All of you should be nice and walk back to your cells or this little girl gets it!”

 

In one swift movement, Mikasa drew the warrior's blade she kept hidden so well inside her overcoat and slice the man's hand, the one holding the knife, cutting it off clean in a swipe. His scream of agony pierced through their ears.

 

Mikasa pointed the edge of the katana, already dripping with the blood from Eren's loyally blind follower and sternly said, “Unhand her and stay down.”

 

Gabi hurriedly moved back towards Mikasa's side, clutching the older woman's formal coat and sent a traumatized look at her attempted captor.

 

Said captor seethed in pain as he spat back. “Mister Jeager would kill all of you! I dare you to walk out of here. You won't be alive for long.”

 

She sent him a deathly stare in return. “Dead men can't talk.” She used the edge of the blade's handle to knock the man unconscious, instead of ending his life, the way her ancestors would have done.

 

_Misguided he was, he was an adult man who had chosen to follow a ruthless, heartless leader who would have no qualms in killing children to get his way. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of an honourable death._

 

Armin wheezed as he touched Mikasa's hand. “I honestly thought you would've killed him.”

 

The raven-haired young woman just shrugged and kept the engraved blade back inside its sheath. “I was surprised with myself too.”

 

It didn't escape Armin's sharp observation that the blade was a family heirloom, evident from the Azumabito clan's crest forged on the end of its handle. He deduced that it was very recent in her possession but the way she handled the blade was as if she had been wielding it her whole life.

 

_Mikasa has always been naturally gifted and in tune with blades, regardless what shape it takes in._

 

They pressed forward in the dark hallways of the abandoned building and it was only when they have reached the front entrance that they saw a carriage, with Hange and the boy that they had tried to save earlier, inside the vehicle. Behind the carriage was a fuming Floch, all tied up with a fabric gag on his lips. His angry curses were muffled by the cloth stuffing his mouth.

 

“Commander!” Armin bellowed as he moved quickly to talk to his superior. “Where have you been? Where did Floch take you both?”

 

“Gabi-I mean, Mia!” Shouted the young boy, as he tried to run towards the group.

 

“Falco?” Gabi looked up, relief and joy could be seen on her face as she hugged the young boy so tightly that the poor boy was beginning to blush. “I'm so glad you're alright. I'm s-...... sorry.”

 

Mikasa and the others observed the exchange in sympathy. To think that they had almost killed two innocent kids in retaliation. They have murdered Lobov and Sasha but they were misguided children that could still be saved from all of this chaos.

 

They could have chosen to hate the children but what good would it do anyway?

 

Their one-eyed Commander decided to interrupt the small reunion with an alarming information. “Floch took me to Shadis’ training camp. He got them all fired up with the Jeagerists’ propaganda of a new Eldian glory. Shadis' was almost killed in the process. On our way here, we were stopped by her.” Hange directed her gaze towards the mysterious hooded figure. Everyone had a puzzled look on their faces when she removed the hood covering her head as they were not that familiar with  their saviour until Onyankopon made the information known. “Pieck….”

 

Connie looked up at the dark-skinned Marleyan native quizzically. “You know her, Onyankopon?”

 

“She's Marley's Cart Titan shifter. The one that Elena failed to constrain besides the Jaw Titan back in Liberio.”

 

 _What the fuck…._ Both Connie and Jean cursed under their breaths. They always had an assumption that the Cart Titan shifter was a man. It also didn't escape Jean's observation that said shifter was giving him a painful look - well, they had almost been successful in killing each other, head to head only two weeks before.

 

“Miss Pieck!” Gabi cried out in surprise and evident relief upon seeing a much familiar place in a foreign environment to her.

 

Jean, Connie, Onyankopon and Armin looked at the foreign young woman. Especially after the assault in Liberio, there were so many questions - suspicious in nature between them - now that both sides were seeing each other face to face, up close and personal.

 

Pieck bowed her head down slightly upon seeing Mikasa. “Your Highness.”

 

It was very obvious to the rest of the unit members that these women have been reacquainted recently, after the assault on Liberio.

 

Another set of alarm bells rang inside Armin's perceptive eyes but it doesn't matter at that particular moment.

 

Mikasa, having gotten over her initial surprise, nodded in return. “Miss Pieck. I wasn't...how could you be here.  Weren't you supposed to be on the way to Marley right now?”

 

_If she is here, then does that mean Reiner is here as well?_

 

The long-haired female shifter shook her head instead. “I would explain it to you on our way to the northern gate of Wall Maria. Zeke had triggered the Coordinate and had shifted a group of his unknowing targets. I suspected as much that it had been the group assigned to detained him. It was very fortunate that Falco, the boy, was still far away from Zeke's scream.”

 

Jean was very quick to identify the group specifically referred to in her explanation.

 

_It was Captain Levi's squad._

 

The Hizuru noble proven a much better control of her initial shock. Connie, however was the contrary. Although Zeke Jeager was the mastermind, this was the same shifter that also took part, no matter how miniscule it had been, in destroying his village five years ago. There was no way that a single act of her assistance today could erase what she had partaken in. “Why should we trust you?”

 

Jean, who noticed Connie's agitation, stepped forward to alleviate the tense moment. “It's not that we're ungrateful of your help, but, all of these are too convenient. How can we be sure that you are not working with the Beast Titan all along?”

 

Connie nodded and agreed. “Maybe this is another one of your government's attempt to invade this Island.”

 

The Marley native sent only a sympathising look his way. “Maybe we are. Maybe we aren't. Our initial priority was to retrieve the children home before they get caught up in the upcoming attack by the World's Allied Forces but we were informed by our Commander that the plan has changed. All thanks to the alliance reinforced through the union of Hizuru's princess and our new War Chief.”

 

The Survey Corps’ own commander supported the explanation by the shifter. “Zeke double-crossed both Paradis and Marley. The idea of the Rumbling was used as a tool to intimidate the rest of the world's nations. However, Mikasa's marriage has initiated a very pivotal move in resolving this conflict peacefully. We can end this needless bloodshed in a more diplomatic way.”

 

“Thus, our mission right now would be the opposite. We have to ensure that Eren and Zeke must never meet at all costs. The Rumbling is a dangerous power that is never explored, let alone controlled. It was a chance we thought we had to take but now there is hope in resolving  this peacefully without any more unnecessary wars. But we won't be able to do that until we resolve the current internal situation in Paradis right now.” Another voice offered the much anticipated resolve. It belonged to none other than the holder of the Colossal Titan. One of his Titan type could reign inexplicable horror to a nation, yet if there were five, six or even more of them released to the world - well, no one could imagine the potential destruction they could cause in their paths. Eren is willing to destroy his own birthplace just so he could prove an extremely dangerous point to the whole world.

 

_What different were his ideals compared to the King who secluded his entire subjects in complete ignorance?_

 

_The King who created all of this mess to begin with?_

 

_They both invoked or are invoking fear to fend off temporary assault, only for the next generations to suffer the consequences._

 

“Miss Pieck,” said Mikasa. “How far is your ship on the coast of this Island?”

 

“It'll be almost an hour's trip on a horse.”

 

“Great. Please make sure that you take Gabi and Falco with you to the ship. If possible, please get the ship to Marley as soon as you can. We don't know what is going to happen here but at least the children would be far away and safe.”

 

Pieck objected instantly, “I can't leave you behind, Princess.”

 

Mikasa’s lips formed a straight thin line. “This is an order, Miss Pieck.”

 

The Titan shifter nodded, albeit reluctantly. Pieck knew that Mikasa's words are absolute and not only because she is now the wife of her immediate superior but she is the heir of the empire who Marley is binded to.

 

The short-haired Paradis native continued, “Besides, this is my home. I can't leave until I have made sure that the people here are safe. Please make sure he gets this message too.”

 

It didn't take long for Pieck, along with everyone in audience, to figure out the person whom Mikasa was referring to in her words.

 

“But your husband,” Pieck made sure she worded the information carefully, “has brought reinforcements with us. We currently have a hundred and fifty armed Hizuru militants stationed at the coastal area, south of the island where we docked the ships.”

 

“He did?” The panic on Mikasa's face subsided slightly upon receiving such knowledge.

 

Pieck nodded. “They are for your reinforcements should you require them or if your safety is compromised, your Highness.”

 

_He wasn't here for a counter-attack then._

 

“Please tell him to be on standby for now.”

 

The two women looked at each other in mutual understanding, before Pieck ushered both Gabi and Falco towards a separate carriage waiting on the side of the building.

 

The young girl shook her head weakly. “Ms. Ackerman, I don't want to go. Not without you.”

 

Mikasa's towering form bent downwards on one knee. She took off the crimson scarf around her neck and wrapped it around Gabi's neck instead. She then grabbed both of the girl's shoulders and calmly whispered, “Gabi, your whole entire life you've been taught to fight. But for once, I need you to go. Not because you are afraid. It's only because I need you to live and Reiner needs you to live too.”

 

Gabi's eyes widened in sheer surprise. It wasn't possible for Ms. Ackerman to know about her connection to her older cousin. “How did you know about Reiner?” She asked back in return. She did know that these people are Reiner's acquaintances from the island when he was sent here on an infiltration mission but she was very sure no one would suspect on her connection to Reiner.

 

The older woman however, left the question unanswered and diverted the explanation. “This scarf gave me hope the day I lost everything I ever knew. I want you to have it now. It will keep you safe the way it did with me.” She pushed Gabi forward into Pieck's arms, much to the girl's protest.

 

Pieck gave a slight bow and ushered the little girl into the horse carriage, where Falco was still sitting inside.

 

Mikasa stepped aside and watched the carriage slowly moving towards the direction of the harbor, south of the Island. Waited wordlessly until the carriage disappeared from their vision.

 

_At least, that is one less thing for her to worry about._

 

Her eyes met the questioning gazes of her former comrades when she turned herself around. Armin and Connie had a concrete look of determination on their faces while Jean had a more concerned look. The only Titan shifter in the group quipped, “Let’s stop Eren. Once and for all.”

 

“Hey, what should we do about him?”, asked Connie, as he pointed towards Floch, who was still tied and gagged at the back of the carriage that carried Hange earlier.

 

Armin cracked his knuckles. “I have something to say to him before we go.”

 

He had enough of people disrespecting his best friend that day and he could really use the warm up.

 

Even though he is yet to meet Mikasa's husband in person, whoever he might be, Armin still feels that it is his responsibility to defend Mikasa's honor on his behalf.

 

Floch only gave a bored stare the moment he saw the figure belonging to the once timid boy he had ridiculed in the past approached to where he was restrained, not without a pre-shift glow on his closed hand.

 

However, the constant arrogance on his face had finally been reduced to non-existence when he saw the approaching figure of the Colossal Titan holder was followed by not only his former Squad Leader, Jean, but also Connie.

 

_Shit._

 

For the first time in her life, Mikasa felt she deserved to take the liberty on another person's misery.

 

Floch had it coming for a long time.

 

She was also glad to see that Armin had found his spirit back.

 

The only other thing they need to do next was to convince Eren to stop all of this madness.

 

Just after they made sure to give Floch a piece of their mind, The sudden appearance of one of Commander Pixis’ right hand officer, took everyone by surprise. Mikasa remembered that his name was Gustav and he rarely left Commander Pixis’ side unless it was due to a very urgent matter. Gustav struggled to catch his breath before giving a salute to the Survey Corps’ Commander.

 

“Commander Zoe Hange!”

 

Hange nodded. “Gustav, status update?”

 

“I’m very fortunate that I was able to tail your escape carriage undetected. We believe the Beast Titan had triggered the transformation.”

 

Hange have a slight nod, confirming her knowledge of the  triggering. “Is everyone alright?”

 

“Yes, Ma’am but because of that, our units are unable to offer reinforcements in Shinganshina for now, at least not within close perimeters to Zeke Jeager. We would be potential liabilities if we are near him.”

 

“We’ll figure something out, Gustav.” There was a pause as Hange sent a quick glance at the only Titan shifter in the group.

 

The unavoidable contingency plan.

 

Their last resort.

 

“And also, we have received another discreet update from Anka.” Gustav looked apprehensive and unsure on delivering the next news.

 

Hange waited patiently for Gustav’s following words but she could already expect what he was going to say next. Anka Rheinberger was the designated lady-in-waiting for the Queen and one of the several trusted members of the military who have the knowledge of the Queen’s secret location.

 

“The Queen has been in labor since last night but there is a problem. Her body has stopped progressing the birth since several hours ago. We need your help, Commander. Both mother and child are dying.”

 

Mikasa’s eyes widened in shock.

 

_No, Historia….._

 

XoXoX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am sorry that i totally dismiss Levi's God Mode in the canon manga and that he whooped Zeke's ass fine without anyone coming to his aid. I just need a reason for Reiner to come in xD The whole arc takes more than one chapter. So, please do bear with me as I try to complete the next chapter soon. Thank you very much for reading!


	6. Elastic Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden death might have left the newlyweds questioning themselves but with it, a new life was delivered into the horrifying world yet with hopes of a new peaceful beginning. Although another unfortunate incident catches everyone at the lowest point they could ever be.

**A/N:** Before I present the next part of the Clash of Titans, I just realized that this impending confrontation would be a full Eren versus Reiner fight for the third time (if you didn't include the short one punch intermission in Liberio, that is). I'm not really great in describing action/fight scenes, so it'll be very likely the fight will happen in a flashback. Short but focuses on the pivotal parts because I can't wait for the newlyweds’ story to begin in Liberio after the current arc in this story. Apart from that, no one would've known how Eren's story would end in the manga at this point. It could be anyone's guess. Thus, it would be pure AU from here onwards. Nevertheless, I really hope you would still enjoy it.

 

A special shoutout goes to Kemeloo, Mikasa23 & RubyL for leaving amazing, supportive & sweet comments recently on As You Are. I could never express enough of my gratitude to your kind words. Thank you very much for your continuous support & love!

 

Without further ado, this chapter is inspired by Colin and Caroline's cover of Sia's [ Elastic Heart.](https://youtu.be/Y9dN7cng_Vk)

 

 **Warning:** A death of a canon character will take place in this chapter.

 

**As You Are**

**Chapter Six**

**Elastic Heart**

 

 _And I will stay up through the night_  
_And let's be clear, won't close my eyes_  
_And I know that I can survive_  
_I'll walk through fire to save my life_  
  
_And I want it, I want my life so bad_  
_I'm doing everything I can_  
_Then another one bites the dust_  
_It's hard to lose a chosen one_  
  
_You did not break me_  
_(You did not break me, no)_  
_I'm still fighting for peace_  
  
_Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,_  
_But your blade—it might be too sharp_  
_I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard,_  
_Yeah, I may snap and I move fast_  
_But you won't see me fall apart_ _  
_ 'Cause I've got an elastic heart

 

In the middle of the vast open plains between the forest of the giant trees and Wall Rose, a lone cart could be seen moving across the grass-covered ground heading towards the direction of Wall Maria. A single horse was pulling the wooden cart carrying the battered, broken body of the fallen Beast Titan shifter, under the scrutinizing eyes of Levi Ackerman and the hooded figure of Porco Galliard. The mount was steered to move in slower motion, but when one of the wheels ran over a stray pebble in its route, the cart jerked, prompting Levi to caution the driver.

 

“You haven't been on a horse for too long that your steering gets shitty, huh, brat?”

 

Reiner, who was holding the reins, gave a light smirk in return. “It's been a while.”

 

Humanity's Strongest Soldier directed his gaze back at the figure on the cart's floor. “We still need this asshole alive. Another bump and all of us will explode along with this sorry piece of shit.” He gritted his teeth when he saw Zeke's busted jaw trying to move.

 

“All of you are wrong. You have no idea what is coming to this Island. The Rumbling is the only thing that can save Eldia and I will not stop until I have carried out my mission,” croaked their current prisoner.

 

Levi squinted his eyes in a fit of well-concealed anger. “Shut your trap. How many more people would have to die for Eldia?”.

 

The top of Wall Maria soon began to unveil itself the closer they were to the century-old oppressive monument. The setting sun gave out a rather sinister view the moment Porco took in the massive wall with his vision. This was after all the first time he ever stepped foot in Paradis. Just by looking at the walls constructed by the orders of the selfish King Fritz XVI had been enough to make him burn with bitterness so strong that it made him rethink that the Eldians in Marley and those in this Island were not so much different after all the military propaganda that was conditioned into his brain ever since he was a young child.

 

They were taught to hate their own kind, who shared the same blood, the same curse running through their veins. They were both oppressed and marginalized by those with power and authority.

 

Those in Liberio, by the Marley government.

 

Those in Paradis, by their own royal ruler.

 

His eyes moved from the large structure of the first of three layers of constriction around the Island, Wall Maria, to his immediate superior. While Bertolt had been the one who destroyed the outer wall on the northern side, yet it was Reiner who had knocked down the inner gate of the Hizuru princess’ hometown, hiking up the unnecessary death tolls in their first attack against the people in Paradis, forcing her to abandon her home and her family.

 

That eventually made him realized how reasonable was the Princess’ anger and hatred towards her new husband. The very fact that Reiner survived their first night together without so much as a cut showed how hard Lady Ackerman had been restraining herself from killing him, all for the promise of a peaceful future.

 

To know that Zeke had been double-crossing both Marley and Paradis when they reached the shores of Paradis, only made it worst. From what he can deduce from their earlier conversation before they board the Hizuru transporter to the island, the Princess had to rush home to Paradis because of a recent 'unexpected development’.

 

_“Lord Hosokawa, I prefer not to be kept in the dark of Mikasa's whereabouts. If she is in fact on the ship to Paradis as we speak, I deserved the right to know the reason why,” stated the new War Chief of Marley to their host. Porco could see the agitation evident in Reiner's eyes as he tried to reason with the royal admiral._

 

_The military veteran remained calm, as the saying goes, patience did increase with time and age. He believed his own son would make the right decision when it comes to appeasing their new young Lord. “Milord, the ships docked with the supplies and soldiers that had been entrusted to assist the Marley government are ready to set sail at your command. My own son, Takeshi, is the head of the battalion and he is your right hand when it comes to the Hizuru empire. However, when it comes to the Princess, no one but you would have the authority. Not even the Lady Kiyomi could decide for her as of yesterday.”_

 

_A young man, who bore an uncanny resemblance to Lord Hosokawa stepped forward and bowed down to him. A long deep breath escaped Reiner's lips in frustration yet he returned the gesture with respect._

 

_Yet, Hosokawa continued, “However, I am to deliver you a copy of the parchment that came from the Council of the World's Allied Nations, not too long after you took the vow as the new Lord of Hizuru yestereve.”_

 

_The admiral's explanation was responded with a questioning look on the faces of all the members of the Marleyan's entourage. Magath included, as he looked into the document in Reiner's hands._

 

_“Is this even possible?”, asked the young War Chief, when he looked up from the parchment._

 

_The Jaw Titan holder chimed in “What? What's possible?”_

 

_Magath gave a long, thoughtful nod to his immediate subordinate. There was no questioning the authenticity of the wax seal on the sandy paper. He had the privilege of attending one of the council's conferences as the representative of Marley's Titan Unit before this but right now would be the first time he has ever seen a potentially impactful piece of document up close. “The Princess knew what she was doing. This could be the beginning of a new world for the Eldians.”_

 

_Lord Hosokawa calmly awaited the ensuing response. “My Lord,” he addressed their new young leader. “It is now your call. Your lady wife is trying to bridge the void between our nations but she would need to first provide her support in mediating the unexpected rebellion inside the Island first. She is a strong woman but we do fear for her safety.”_

 

_There was a steely gaze in Reiner's eyes when he looked at his fellow Warriors before looking at Magath's direction and instructed, “Commander, you shall lead the main Hizuru transporter back to Marley with fifty of the trained soldiers and resources for emergency relief. Please bring my mother along with you. Lord Takeshi, please prep another transporter, load them up with firearms and get the remaining soldiers onboard.”_

 

_His newly-mandated right hand bowed down in acknowledgment. “As you wish, my liege.”_

 

_The only woman in attendance questioned, she shook her head in disbelief. “Do you really want to launch an assault on Paradis right now?”_

 

_Reiner shook his head to her question. “No, Pieck. I'm bringing reinforcements for my wife. She is trying to attempt something no one has ever done in history. It is my sworn duty to be there with her.”_

 

_Unbeknownst to everyone, Lord Hosokawa gazed upon the young honorable Lord of Hizuru with a well-hidden sense of pride. ‘May Izanagi ease your endeavors in leading our nations to a new beginning, young Lord.’’_

 

_Meanwhile, this time around, Reiner has more reasons to return to Paradis with haste._

 

“Levi....” Reiner called out as he steered the reins of the horse pulling on the cart. At times like this, Pieck would have been a great help. She was their greatest transporting asset after all.

 

His former superior sent a bored look in response. “What is it, brat?”

 

“Have you met with Mikasa lately?”

 

There was a silence as he contemplated his answer. “Not since we return from Liberio. Why?”

 

“Just out of curiosity. Is Krista well?”

 

“Why are we catching up right now?” A small sigh escaped Levi’s lips. “Regardless, Krista is now Queen Historia. You shall not address her in any other way.”

 

_‘She's what? THE Queen of Paradis is her?’_

 

Reiner remained steadfast yet the hands holding the reins began to shook.

 

“She was doing fine and well. Until she got herself knocked up because of this ape's brilliant idea. All because he needed his Titan to be transferred to another person with royal blood.”

 

He held himself back from halting the moving horse but he did spare a quick glance back at his former commanding officer. He believed that he could still fulfill the promise he made to Ymir. “This rebellion...are they putting her in danger?”

 

Levi shrugged. His bangs billowed in the gentle breeze. “God knows what Eren is planning now that this asswipe failed to escape so they could meet. But I do know that as much as that idiot is unpredictable, after his stunt in Liberio, I am not surprised if he plans to usurp the throne now while the Queen is hiding away, waiting for the day she will give birth to the royal heir. If he ever sits on that throne, not only Paradis, but the whole world will be fucked.”

 

Reiner’s heartbeat escalated erratically in his chest upon hearing every word that came out of Levi's mouth. Every information felt like a full frontal assault to his brain.

 

_Could he still save Krista from all of the mess happening on this Island?_

 

“Stop here,” ordered Levi. His hand adjusted his hold on the trigger of the Thunder spear wrapped around Zeke's neck. He looked at the gate, north of Wall Maria, where on the other side of the gate was Shinganshina.  
  
Eren was waiting for them on the other side of the wall. “If he wants his dear brother, he has to come to us and take this piece of shit himself.”

 

“What if he shifts when he knows we’re heading this way?” asked Porco out loud.

 

Reiner answered. “Then we’ll shift too. But the civilians inside the town-”

 

“-have been evacuated. That idiot is really adamant in triggering the Rumbling but as long as he is not able to touch someone with royal blood, there is nothing we should fear,” Levi piped in.

 

Their ears soon picked up the sounds of hooves approaching to where they were. It was a carriage. They instantaneously stood on their guard but once Levi recognized the figure riding on the front, his rigid shoulders loosened a little bit.

 

It was Jean.

 

When the carriage stopped, it didn't take long for the rest of the carriage's passengers to step out of the vehicle. His former comrades - Jean, Armin and Connie had a stunned expression on their faces upon seeing the two people who were with their Captain.

 

Armin called out. “Reiner?”

 

“What did you say, Armin?” Jean looked at him in disbelief.

 

“That’s Reiner?” asked Connie, his mouth opened.

 

Reiner could recognize how so different they were from the last time he saw them. The same group of spunky kids has grown up to be tall, grown young men. Even Connie had grown his hair.

 

Although obviously, the unexpected reunion would not be greeted with laughter and good reminiscence when an ominous threat was waiting for them on the other side of the gate, where everything began ten years ago.

 

The other group approached the pull cart on foot.

 

“Jean, Connie, Armin.” Reiner greeted them with the names he never had the privilege to mention in Marley since the day they parted ways.

 

The others nod, only Jean returned the greeting. “Reiner”.

 

“Jean, where’s Hange?,” asked Levi to his immediate Squad Leader.

 

“Hange and Mikasa are rushing to aid the Queen. She is in labor and she’s dying right now….”

 

Levi shook his head. “What? That’s not possible. She’s only due to give birth in three or four more moons!”

 

“What should we do, Captain?”

 

“The only thing I could think of is right now would be the perfect opportunity to feed Zeke to the Queen. That would be the only way to save her life.”

 

“What about Eren?”

 

“We still have Zeke with us, he’s not going to be able to do anything without this piece of shit.” Levi looked up towards the ember rays descended within the horizons. “The sun’s almost set. We need to head to the orphanage and regroup with Hange. If there is no other way, Historia needs to consume Zeke as soon as she delivers her child. But these two-” Levi referred to the two enemy Titan shifters.

 

Jean began to protest. “We were locked up by Eren's followers but their comrade helped us escape.”

 

_It must have been Pieck..._

 

Reiner and Porco looked at each other as they picked up the essence of the Survey Corps’ conversation.

 

Armin agreed. “We can trust them.”

 

“Are you really sure that he,” said Levi as he pointed towards his former subordinate. “would not be betraying us the way he did before? We just attacked them two weeks ago.” Not that he needed the assurance, seeing that he had his life indebted to the Armored Titan and Jaw Titan's timely rescue much earlier.

 

The young military strategist nodded his head. “Affirmative, Captain. I believe you have not been updated of a recent development that was unveiled earlier today with Mikasa's return from Hizuru.”

 

“SHE WHAT? When did she ever leave?” Levi's grey irises went wide upon hearing Armin's answer.

 

“Ah shit….” Connie cursed under his breath. Wait till their Captain finds out about the rest of the news.

 

In particular, a wedding which he was not invited to nor had the knowledge of.

 

Jean and Connie were both beginning to get squeamish under the intense stare of their superior.

 

Reiner silently observed the exchange between the Survey Corps’ members. From the looks of it, none of them knew the intricacies of the alliance between Marley and Hizuru, and how Paradis came in between.

 

Everything was too much for Reiner's brain to digest but one thing for sure, Krista needs help and he'd be damned if he couldn't help her in any way he could. He worried for Krista's safety more than anything else at that moment.

 

Levi took in a deep breath than usual. “Explain, brats. It's a long way to the orphanage.”

 

Unbeknownst to all of them, even Porco, Reiner's palms began to sweat with nervousness.

 

He was very sure that none of them had an inkling of his current status and that Mikasa took extreme care in not divulging the identity of her husband to her comrades but at this rate, it would soon be really difficult to keep their secret in the dark for long.

 

But for now, Krista- no, Queen Historia needed their assistance.

 

XoXoX

 

In the secluded area hidden far within the forest, a moderate distance away from Wall Maria, there lied a cluster of wooden farm houses where it had become a well-run orphanage by the Queen herself. From one of the local farmhouses, sounds of screaming could be heard coming from the inside. Two men could be seen stationed outside the house, standing vigil and unperturbed. It was very obvious that they were from the military and were guarding someone of obvious importance inside the dwelling.

 

A carriage stood outside, with its horse remained loose to graze the fresh green grass out in the fields.

 

Not too long, a man dressed in a typical farming attire with his light hair hidden underneath a paperboy hat stepped out of the closed door. The moment he reached the wooden railing outside of the farmhouse, he broke down with his face in his hands.

 

Lost and desperate.

 

He was losing the woman that he had ever loved.

 

He knew he was being used from the first moment Historia came to him with her proposition seven months ago.

 

He initially helped out at the orphanage with the farming works to atone for his past mistakes when he was just a blubbering, idiot kid who bullied the bastard daughter of a noble for fun.

 

Due to that, he didn't decline her proposition and the fact that he had fallen hopelessly in love with her the moment he saw her at her old house again, the one that she turned into an orphanage for unwanted kids just like her, well,  he would never say no to his Queen.

 

Even when he eventually realized that she was already with another man's child the day she came to him.

 

Historia's scream broke him out of his pondering. He was frustrated. He knew she was dying. Her labor was not progressing and it has already been almost a day since her water broke.

 

He was hopeful when the Commander of the Survey Corps' came to assist but even he wasn't oblivious to the forlorn look on the older woman's face.

 

Inside the room, even when the Queen within the walls was fighting for her life and that of her child's, even she wasn't able to push aside her responsibilities to her people.

 

Historia's heart broke the moment she received the news from the capital. The chaos that was taking place inside her kingdom.

 

But Mikasa's form of alliance with Marley will be the hope her people needs.

 

“Commander Hange, please promise me that you would help me deliver this child. This child is the priority,” plead Historia, her thin fingers gripped against her former Commander's hand in a weak grip.

 

Hange nodded grimly but not without making her concerns known. “Historia, the only way for me to deliver this child would be by cutting you open. There's no way you could take that much pain and I'm not sure how long I would need to stitch you back together. The longer your body is open, the higher the risk of infection or death.”

 

“Please....Whatever it takes,” begged the young Queen.

 

Even then Hange knew the current condition of the room itself would bring a huge risk to the Queen's mortality rate - dirt crusted walls and unsterilized pieces of equipment. Even if the Queen miraculously survives this birth, there is no way she could live without any long-term internal injury or defect.

 

Mikasa protested her Queen's words persistently. “No, Historia. You would die.”

 

“I know. But my child needs to live. The baby will be the hope of our people. It needs to survive. Before we do this, please get me a paper and a quill. In the event when I do not survive this childbirth, please treat this document as my last will.”

 

Anka, who had been standing nearby quickly ran towards the living hall and grabbed the awaiting blank parchments on the Queen's writing table.

 

Historia muttered a weak thank you to her loyal lady-in-waiting and swallowed back a bitter grunt when she felt the consecutive wave of contraction - stronger and more frequent this time - from her belly.

 

She was running out of time.

 

Mikasa assisted to wipe away the flowing beads of sweat on the Queen's forehead as she struggled to share her last words.

 

“Commander, please help me write this down……”

 

All while the Queen was preparing herself for a birth that she would not survive, the carriage and the cart from the outskirts of Shinganshina could be heard approaching the farmhouse.

 

Armin wasted no time in jumping out of the carriage to inform his superior that there was still hope for the Queen, in the form of Zeke Jeager.

 

While Reiner and Porco stayed vigil on the cart, Levi requested for Jean and Connie to keep a close eye on the defeated, broken figure of the Beast Titan shifter before he stepped down from the cart and walked into the house.

 

They saw a young farmer who was standing on the porch, approaching their group the moment Levi passed by him at the front entrance.

 

“How is she doing?” asked Jean the moment the man with the light brown hair was within walking distance.

 

He shook his head, his eyes were red with traces of tears he might have wiped earlier. “She might not make it. Her body couldn't handle the birth.”

 

“What did Commander Hange say?” It was Connie's turn to ask.

 

The young man only shook his head again, helplessly. “Nothing.”

 

For all of them, they understood well when Hange could not offer any explanation, it would be because there was absolutely none.

 

It wasn't too long later when the sound of a newborn crying could be heard coming from inside the farmhouse, causing all of them to turn their heads around in alarm. Armin calmly walked out of the door, approaching the group waiting outside.

 

The Colossal Titan holder sighed. “The Queen is in her last moments. Now would be a good time for us to pay our respects.”

 

The young farmer instantly rushed towards the house, repeatedly chanting the word 'No’ as he did. Jean, Connie, and Onyankopon could only send similar looks of sympathy towards the young man.

 

Yet, Connie pointed out. “Wasn't the original plan was to feed Zeke to Historia?”

 

“She insisted that she would not want to be injected with the serum and she demanded that her body is to be burnt instead of buried.”

 

Jean asked, “What about the baby?”

 

Armin sighed. “It's a princess. She named her Ymir.”

 

Porco squinted his eyes towards Reiner. “Isn't that the name of the girl who was the previous holder of my Titan?”

 

Reiner, who had been a silent observer, nodded weakly upon hearing his friend's question.

 

_He was too late. Why did it happen this way? Why can't he ever get anything right?_

 

He cleared his throat, swallowing the bitterness within. “Armin, could we pay our last respect to her?”

 

“Go ahead.” Armin nodded. Despite being enemies, Reiner used to be their comrade. He cared about Krista at one point in time. There was nothing left to lose. Who was he to stop him from saying his goodbye?

 

XoXoX

 

“Mikasa….”

 

The raven-haired royal heir from Hizuru only responded with tears flowing down her face as she gave her longtime friend - who was on the verge of last breath - the emptiest stare as her response.

 

The dying Queen of Paradis looked deathly pale, her golden hair lost its shine and her cheeks appeared much gaunter than before. The white blanket covering her open belly was now tainted with dark red blood. Hange looked dejected, feeling so disappointed in herself for not being able to try harder in closing up the wound in an impossible environment and given circumstances. The newborn was cradled gently in Anka's arms, as she too couldn't hold back the tears from her eyes when she looked at the unfortunate baby.

 

“Please forgive me for the hurt I've caused you….”

 

“Stop it, Historia.”

 

“I took him from you.”

 

Several drops of tears trickled down Mikasa's flushed cheeks. “He was never mine to start with.”

 

“You left because of us.”

 

“I left because I want to help you both.”

 

“I don't deserve to ask anything from you right now but please keep our daughter away from her father. Never let Eren touch our baby. I want her to live a long, peaceful life. Promise me, on my last breath, please.”

 

“I promise.” There was never any remorse in her heart towards her dear friend. Even when said friend managed to achieve the happiness she had been yearning for since a very long time ago.

 

“Mikasa, you are the purest person I've ever known. I pray that you have the happy ending that you deserved.”

 

She had lost Sasha. Now she was losing the only good female friend she still has and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

 

She couldn't fight a mother's will for her child to live.

 

Historia for her baby.

 

Like Carla did with Eren.

 

Like Mama did with her.

 

She averted her gaze away from Historia. Regardless of what happened between her and Eren, it would never change the fact that  Historia will always be like a sister to her and she couldn't bear to see the life slowly leaving her fragile body.

 

The Captain of the Survey Corps' who had been in silence the whole time stomped both of his feet down on the wooden floor. “Historia, stop this nonsense! We can inject you with the serum and Zeke is ready outside for you-”

 

“LEVI!” Hange sternly reminded her comrade.

 

He stubbornly ignored his best friend's words. “Live, brat! Your child needs you! Don't make me force you to survive the way I did before!” His raised voice agitated his own broken ribs, causing him to cradle his torso in both pain and frustration.

 

Mikasa held him back with her words. “Captain, please!”

 

Historia pleaded to her loyal guardian's compassion. “As your Queen, I demand that you stand down, Captain….please honor my last wish. I wish to die in my own terms.”

 

There was a hopeful gaze in her dying eyes. “Captain Levi, I entrust my daughter's safety to you and the Azumabito family. Please execute all of the words I have instructed in my will.”

 

“I can't do this….” Levi stood up and left the room in a limp due to the excruciating pain inside his chest. He just couldn't see another mother abandoning her own child behind. On his way out through the bedroom door, he passed by his two saviors from earlier.

 

Unbeknownst to everyone inside that room, Porco and Reiner had been standing silent from the outside. They were able to witness and hear all the words exchanged inside that room very clearly.

 

Historia’s head slowly turned towards the doorway. Her eyes squinted in a struggle to see the shadow standing there. “Henrik? Henrik, I'm sorry.”

 

The other ladies directed their gazes in the Queen's line of vision. Anka softly replied, “No, my Queen, it's not your consort. He stepped out earlier because he couldn't bear to see you in so much pain.”

 

Mikasa was taken by surprise upon recognizing the newcomers. She didn't expect him to be there nor to be reunited with him so soon. “Reiner…”

 

He nodded, his eyes moved to his younger wife. “Mikasa…”.

 

The interchange between the reunited husband and wife was as formal and awkward as it could possibly between two former friends in the unknowing public eyes.

 

His amber eyes darted to the dying blonde-haired young woman on the bed. The bubbly young girl he'd dreamed that he'd married one day.

 

_Who would've thought he'd marry the other girl who he wouldn't even dare himself to dream of instead?_

 

“Krista.” He greeted her with obvious pain in his voice. He didn't expect that the only time they would meet again, would also be the last time they do.

 

Historia struggled to draw in a breath upon hearing their former comrade's name from Mikasa's lips. However, it was the moment her sky blue eyes landed on the auburn-haired young man standing next to Reiner that she gasped in astonishment. “Ymir….”

 

Porco himself was taken aback when the Queen of Paradis called out for the name of the girl who was his Titan's previous holder. Nevertheless, he dared himself to move forward and knelt next to the bed where the Queen was lying on. It was the only respectful action to do at someone’s deathbed.

 

“Ymir….you came back.”

 

It was not possible for her to be able to tell that he was the one who consumed her best friend and former lover, yet he couldn't deny a dying woman's last wish.

 

His hand shot up to caress her face in a gentle, precise manner.

 

The moment his hand touched her pale skin which was getting colder by the minute, Porco could feel it in his heart that the other woman loved this Queen a lot in her previous life.

 

“I miss you…”

 

Porco couldn't help but return her words with the same endearment. “How could I ever forget about you, my beautiful Krista.”

 

There was a smile on the young Queen's face right before the light disappeared from her blue eyes and she remained cold, immobile the moment the hands of Death ripped her soul away from her body.

 

“N-n….no…..” Mikasa whimpered helplessly the way she cried for Sasha on that blimp. Hange held her just like the way she did the day Armin died.

 

But this time no one was coming back to life.

 

The room was shrouded with instant looming darkness, gone was the Queen within the walls of Paradis. Only the helpless cries from her newborn and her dear friend filled the silence in the world she left behind.

 

XoXoX

 

Only a handful of the Queen's loyal followers stood in front of the burning pyre. In the still of the amber skies, with only several lanterns and the ray of the setting sun to light the immediate procession, the small group gathered to bid their final farewell to the deceased ruler of Paradis. They made haste in ensuring that the Queen's lifeless body was burnt as soon as she drew her last breath.

 

Levi, Mikasa, Armin, Anka and Henrik, Historia's childhood friend stood in the first row, followed by the rest at the back. The newborn nestled peacefully against Anka's chest. Hange faced the others, with her back to the flames and began to give her last send off to the Queen.

 

“Here lies the last resting place of Queen Historia Reiss, the truthful ruler of Wall Maria, Rose and Sina of Paradis. The truest, most selfless leader with a heart dedicated only for humanity. As one of the four remaining military Commanders who had been entrusted with our dearly departed Queen's last will, it is my sole responsibility to execute her last words.”

 

Hange moved forward in reading the contents of the document out loud. “This document will be notarized by Commander Zoe Hange of the Survey Corps and in the presence of Princess Mikasa Ackerman of House Azumabito from Hizuru as the sole witness. I hereby list down my consents. In the event when I do not survive this childbirth, please treat this document as my last will.”

 

“I wished to retain my human form and forbid anyone to desecrate my will by forcing the serum on me, living or dead. I entrust my child into the protection of the Azumabito family of the royal Hizuru empire in the East Sea with Captain Levi Ackerman as her primary guardian. She will be the ward of the royal family until she has reached sixteen years of age and ready to ascend the throne left by my passing. As of today, Paradis will be under the sole governance of the Supreme General, who will be elected through a council in the presence of the representatives of the World's Allied Nations.”

 

Both remaining survivors of the Ackerman clan nodded, Levi with a cold expression on his face while Mikasa with tears running down her own.

 

All while the will was read out by Hange, Reiner's eyes had never moved from settling on the back of his younger wife’s head.

 

“I declare Eren Jeager, the father of my child, as an extremist and must be stopped at all cost to preserve peace. I too, consent to the peace treaty between Paradis and the Marley government with the Hizuru empire as the mediator.”

 

Reiner grasped his hands tightly with constrained anger upon hearing the last paragraph from the Queen's last will. It finally explained a lot on the mysterious reasons why Mikasa left Paradis to return to Hizuru and willingly resigned herself to an arranged marriage with an enemy from Marley so soon after the assault on Liberio.

 

She was doing it to ensure Historia's safety and her child's future. And that child happened to be the daughter of the only man she had loved since they were younger.

 

Was he angry that Eren took advantage of Historia? Maybe they did truly fell in love with each other. What he wasn't able to comprehend was how much it must've broken Mikasa's heart.

 

Reiner sent an apologetic look towards his new bride who was standing right in front of him, with her back to his and Porco's direction.

 

Mikasa was sacrificing herself for others, not only for their people but also for the two people she cared so much. It was difficult for him the moment he found out who he was marrying but it would have been a thousand times harder on her.

 

Hange closed the document in her hands and looked up to the remaining Survey Corps members that she still had in front of her. Even including the former enemies, now allies, from Marley, the place they had assaulted two weeks ago solely to retrieve Eren, who was now a declared traitor instead.

 

“I suggest all of us to get as much rest as we can and rotate the watch duties in turn. Tomorrow will be a big day for all of us.”

 

Levi turned and made a move towards the other side of the farmhouse. “Great. I'll go and check on the two pieces of shits inside the barn.”

 

Levi and Hange made a move towards the barnyard together. They were, after all, experts in human interrogation.

 

Reiner wanted to pull Mikasa aside and tell her that he would be with her in any form she would have him - even as an acquaintance if not a friend. Yet, the moment his eyes caught the way Jean's hand lingered on her back in a comforting gesture as she mourned the death of another friend, Reiner knew his presence would always be insignificant to her.

 

He may be her husband, who deserved her loyalty and respect but he would never have her heart.

 

He had lost the only girl he ever had strong feelings for and now he knew he was already on the verge of losing another.

 

“Reiner,” nudged Porco, even he noticed his friend's agitation. “They are just friends in mourning.”

 

Reiner nodded, cleverly hiding the frustration on his face with a tight smile.

 

Armin and Connie, who were passing by the two shifters on their way back to the farmhouse couldn't help but invite the Marley natives to walk with them. “Reiner, you and your friend want to come with us?,” asked Armin. They couldn't possibly be as familiar as they were when they were young, naive trainees but at that moment, there was no reason for them to be at each other's throats either when a common enemy was waiting for them when the sun rises in the west.

 

Reiner exchanged a quick look with Porco and nodded. The four young men walked towards the direction of the farmhouse. Reiner's head, however, did turn back to look at the pyre behind them.

 

Jean was holding the grieving Mikasa in his arms.

 

Reiner wasn't sure how he should really feel about that.

 

Not that he had any right to even feel remotely anything.

 

The walk back to the farmhouse was a short but painfully silent journey. The slowly consuming guilt deep inside all four of them made a civil conversation became inhumanly possible, even when an alliance was a destined outcome.

 

Meanwhile, Armin, who was still conflicted on having to come clean to Reiner that it was indeed him who had unintentionally taken away his best friend's Colossal Titan, found himself noticing a piece of rather discreet information from the different way the Armored Titan from Marley carried himself.

 

It was only when the moment Reiner rested an Oriental blade, carrying the significant symbol of the Azumabito clan on the dining table that Armin had begun to suspect something else.

 

It looked exactly like the one Mikasa was carrying with her.

 

Only important figures in the royal family from Hizuru would be entrusted with such blades. He knew that much for sure.

 

Armin then attempted to coax the answer out of the Jaw Titan holder, in particular, to confirm how much power Marley could possibly have after the attack that had wiped out almost all of its main forces.

 

“Hizuru had given us a relief team consisted of two hundred trained soldiers as part of the agreement between the binding alliance.” Porco offered a very brief, vague explanation.

 

Armin questioned again, “Miss Kiyomi is aware that you are bringing her armed forces here?”

 

Porco leaned forward, but Reiner rested a hand on his shoulder, reminding him to not let his mouth run again. The Jaw Titan holder offered a vague answer again. “She respects the orders of the new Lord of Hizuru now.”

 

At that moment, Mikasa passed through the door with Jean following closely behind. In one hand, she cradled her military overcoat while her other hand clutched her blade tightly in her hold.

 

There was a moment of a fleeting panic on her face when she saw Reiner and Porco. As if it finally registered on her mind that the tall, blonde-haired man sitting opposite of Armin was now her lawfully-wedded husband who had come to her aid.

 

Before one of them could even say anything to the other, the sounds of hooves against the ground could be heard from the distance. The group instantaneously be on guard as they suspected that it could be a group of Jeagerists storming into their prisoners’ rescue.

 

However, there were no signs of panic nor alarm due to a sudden assault. Reiner approached the doorway, with Jean standing next to him, trying to make out the identity of the unannounced group of visitors. They saw Levi and Hange confronted the leader of the troop.

 

Reiner's eyes lit up upon realizing the identity of the group's leader.

 

“Pieck!”, exclaimed Porco upon seeing the face of his paramour as she approached the doorway. Yet they both remained professional, greeting each other with only a slight nod instead.

 

“Your Highness,” greeted Pieck with a bow when her eyes landed on Mikasa.

 

The royal heir bowed down. “Miss Pieck.” Before Mikasa could even ask about the children, the female shifter offered the information first. “The children have settled onboard the ship. They are under Lord Takeshi's care.”

 

“Children?” Reiner's amber eyes widened questioningly.

 

“Yes, War Chief Braun. Both Gabi and Falco are safe. All thanks to Lady Mikasa.”

 

He averted his gaze towards his wife, yearning for an explanation.

 

Mikasa shook her head, trying very hard to conceal the telltale reddening of her cheeks. “It was nothing.”

 

Pieck shook her head. “Your cousin was almost killed today if it wasn't for your-”

 

“Ms. Pieck- it’s really nothing.” Mikasa stammered, trying to stop Pieck from revealing the secret she had been trying to keep until the right time.

 

Reiner understood her predicament. No one else on Paradis’ side knew the nature of their new relationship.

 

_Of course, she wouldn't want her former lover to know._

 

Reiner noticed Jean's questioning look and decided to divert the course of their conversation. “I am glad that they are both alright. What is the status of Lord Takeshi's  position?”

 

The long-haired female shifter offered a formal answer to her superior. “The Hizuru militants are armed and on standby for your orders, War Chief.”

 

At that moment, Armin finally picked up the last clue to the question which had been playing inside his mind the whole day.

 

_The heirloom blade of the Azumabito family…._

 

_The new War Chief after Zeke's defection…._

 

_The Hizuru soldiers are placed under his direct command._

 

_Which means he is the new Lord of Hizuru and the only way it could possibly happen would be……_

 

_…...by way of his marriage to Mikasa._

 

Just before Armin could even begin to point out his finding, the back door was thrown open suddenly by Levi, followed by Hange. “Zeke communicated with Eren through the paths. It is possible if we don't head out immediately, Eren would be here soon!”

 

Mikasa and Armin looked at each other before she pointed out, “There are children here!”

 

Her childhood friend gave everyone another grave reminder of how irredeemable was the Attack Titan holder. His sky blue eyes pierced deep into her grey irises as he said, “Eren had killed many more in Liberio. You saw it with your own two eyes. If we don’t stop Eren today, more innocent lives will be taken away. We have to do this. Not only for the families and the children here but even for your own unborn children too, Mikasa. They will never be safe.”

 

In that particular moment, Mikasa’s eyes met with Reiner’s in the short distance with mutual acceptance, or understanding even and Armin’s perceptive gaze had finally confirmed the suspicions that had been running around his head ever since Mikasa’s return from Hizuru. “If Eren succeeds in killing all of us shifters today, then, Mikasa, your sacrifice will be for nothing.”

 

Pieck and Reiner were very quick to pick up a very telling word in the young strategist's words.

 

_He's the Colossal holder._

 

Levi grunted in frustration. “I should've mangled that monkey scum to untraceable pieces when I had the chance earlier.”

 

Armin shook his head. “Captain, you knew if you did that, the power could have possibly transferred to another Eldian child or even worst, the Queen's newborn. Right now we have to make sure that either Zeke or the baby is far away from Eren's reach.”

 

Reiner offered his opinion. “If Eren's coming here to retrieve Zeke, we'll bring the fight to him. The whole town of Shinganshina has been evacuated, isn't it?”

 

Both Hange and Levi nodded as a response to the question from Marley's new War Chief.

 

“Both Galliard and I will face Eren head-on with Galliard leading the first offensive and I will be the first defense. Your unit would be better position together with the troops I have brought from Hizuru with me. Pieck will serve as the long-range attack and defense. Your Colossal Titan shifter would be our last resort if everyone else failed to contain Eren.” Reiner knew one of his old friends standing in front of him was the one who consumed his late best friend's titan, yet he had no time nor space to mull over his personal grudge. Armin might have carried a pang of terrible guilt himself the way Bertolt did when he was still alive.

 

One thing he knew that regardless of the shifter, the Colossal powers will always be as dangerous as it had been the moment the power of Ymir was transferred to nine of their ancestors.

 

He sent a long glance at his wife, who was looking back at him in what he could daresay as hope.

 

He has a chance to make things right again today, though it may not erase his past sins but he would have an opportunity to make something good out of it and he would not let it go to waste.

 

Levi nodded and instructed his former unit. “Brats, time to suit up. We'll regroup in front of the house in fifteen.”

 

Mikasa protested her superior's orders. “Captain, I hope the order goes to everyone but yourself.”

 

Levi shook his head. “I'm fine.”

 

The younger Ackerman argued persistently. “You're injured!”

 

Hange nodded her head. “She's right and you know it, Levi.”

 

“I can't step back now. I've made an oath to be the one who takes that brat down the moment he betrays us and that moment is now.”

 

“I'll do it, Captain.” Mikasa insisted, despite the tremor in her voice.

 

“Don't brat, you're going to get yourself killed. I need you to live. Besides, our friends from Marley here won't be happy if something were to happen to their prisoner of war.”

 

“.......” Mikasa was taken aback by Levi's direct exclamation, a hint of pain flashed across her face upon learning that her only kin was very upset with her decision.

 

“I was updated by Arlert and Hange. Regardless of how I am feeling towards your decision, what you're doing is noble, Mikasa but right now, if something were to happen to you, more than two sides would suffer the consequences. We can't afford that to happen. We have to see the alliance through.”

 

“Ensuring her safety is our priority but Levi, I can assure you that is not our only concern right now,” insisted Reiner, much to everyone's surprise. The Armored Titan holder genuinely felt that it was his responsibility to rectify their current standing.

 

Levi looked up, the earlier stress and injury added a more intimidating expression on his face. “There's no use for a dead bride and a dead heir to a powerful empire for your government isn't it, Braun?”

 

“Marley and Hizuru are official allies now with Paradis following suit. Everyone's tired of fighting relentless wars, Sir. But we can never move forward until the current threat in Paradis is dealt with and we are here to assist not to take advantage.” The young War Chief stood straight and tall, with his right fist on top of his heart. The younger him would have gloated and folded his arms in ignorant arrogance, but the current him once again pledged his heart to humanity after so many years of turning his back against it.

 

Due to the big height differences, it might seem that the younger man was looking down at his former superior yet Levi could sense nothing but absolute honesty in Reiner's words.

 

Everyone in that room was surprised by Reiner's persistence, he was so very distinctly different from the young soldier they had known from five years ago.

 

Levi looked up to the Marley native, an eyebrow raised questioningly. “Her husband must be some important hotshot noble back in Marley huh?”

 

Reiner flustered, a hand ran through his blonde tresses as he stammered with a reply. His own face begun to redden. Porco decided to inject a short-lived humor the moment he piped in, “Noble? Not really. Hot? Depends on the Princess though.” He earned a poke at the ribs by the female shifter of their group.

 

Mikasa was already blushing furiously at that point, causing her to suspiciously turned her body away from the group, afraid that everyone would be able to witness the change on her expression. She was absolutely contemplating to storm off but even then she knew it would make the unbearable situation even worse.

 

Jean, their Squad Leader, much to her relief, decided to break the awkwardness by pointing out, “Captain, all of our gears are back at the barracks inside Wall Rose before we were jumped by Eren's followers. I'm not sure we have any equipments to begin with.”

 

It was rather obvious to the Marley War Chief that Jean was very, very bothered with their current conversation.

 

Their Commander, who had been the silent observer placed a hand on Jean's shoulder in a calm reassurance. “As I have always taught you, Jean. It never hurts to have a contingency plan. Go to the tool shed behind this house. Bring Connie, Armin, and Onyankopon with you. Bring everything you see inside the underground basement there to here.”

 

“Yes, ma'am!!” The young men saluted to Hange's instructions.

 

The remaining Survey Corps' members began to disburse with Jean leading the pack, heading straight to an old shack a stone's throw distance away from the farmhouse, Armin and Onyankopon following suit. According to Hange, she had been using the old tool shed as a secret storage for emergency military rations and supplies.

 

After a short quiet moment, a shrilling cry broke the silence inside the small, rustic hall of the wooden house. Anka rushed out in panic as she approached Hange and Mikasa, with the newborn in her arms. “Commander, the babe has not stopped crying since we bury the Queen. What should we do?”

 

Hange's eyes landed on the flushing infant. “Is the nursemaid on her way here?”

 

Anka nodded. “Mr. Henrik managed to find a neighbor about few houses away who had just given birth. She was very willing to nurse the Queen's heir, given the circumstances. She should be here anytime now.” She handed the crying infant princess over into Mikasa's waiting arms.

 

“Ms. Anka, are there any garments that Historia recently wore but yet to be cleaned? Can you please bring it to me?” asked Mikasa to the red-haired officer of the Garrison, to which Anka took prompt action in.

 

Now that the babe was up close in her own arms, Mikasa could see how beautiful the tiny human was. The babe cried, eyes shut in discomfort. Pieck moved closer to catch a glance over Mikasa's shoulder and cooed.

 

There was a small smile on Hange's face. In an ideal world and a different circumstance, the two women could pass off as a pair of sisters.

 

Anka returned with a long light pink-colored drape - Historia's favorite - and handed it over to the Hizuru princess. Mikasa used the fabric and wrapped it around the babe like a swaddle. She then rested the babe against her body, its face nestled between the juncture of her neck. Its flushed cheek touched gently on Mikasa's skin. The babe's mouth gently seeking the warmth offered, latching greedily looking to have her first feeding. Nonetheless, the incessant crying stopped.

 

Reiner swore he felt time stopped when his eyes took in the vision right in front of him. Never he would've imagined that someone who had gone through so many horrors - with all the weight on her shoulders, who had the same amount of blood on her hands the way he did - could be as gentle and comforting.

 

_Why did it feel as if he has seen this before?_

 

_Could the paths have sent this particular memory to his younger self?_

 

Anka sighed helplessly. “She's definitely hungry. Poor thing.”

 

Hange looked in amazement. “Skin to skin contact between a newborn and its mother is very important. How did you learn that, Mikasa?”

 

Mikasa took in a deep breath. “When the human traffickers attacked my home ten years ago, my mother was with child. She'd been teaching me on the ways I could have assisted her when she gives birth. But I not only lost my parents that day, but I also lost what could've been my little brother. That's what Dr. Jeager said.”

 

Pieck sent a sympathizing look at the young noble heir, having been able to understand some of the Princess' origins from the whispers of the people back in Hizuru. Even Porco was giving a questioning look at Reiner, who looked away regretfully, in response.

 

Reiner couldn't even begin to envision the immense pain Mikasa had gone through way before they met as trainees. She had lost her family to real demon incarnates and the following year, she had lost not only another home but a family again due to his government's misguided assault against humanity.

 

_Due to his actions._

 

“You'll have a family, I promise….” She whispered softly against the top of the babe’s dark hair, still damp from her first bath. Even then Mikasa knew that the little infant would not only be the ward of the Azumabito clan, but a true member of their already mixed family.

 

That was when Reiner's gaze, once again locked with hers from across the room.

 

He nodded his head as a sign of his support, much to her surprise. Nevertheless, she gave a similar nod in return. Eyes clouded with a glassy look for a child she had just met.

 

Unbeknownst to them, almost everyone in the room noticed the rather privy, intimate exchange between the two individuals.

 

Levi began to make his way to the shed where their current prisoners were detained. “I'm going to have one last chat with Zeke before we head out.”

 

His words broke the instant and silent connection between his kin and the young new leader of Marley and Hizuru. “Commander, Captain, seeking permission to seek an audience with your prisoner as the current War Chief of Marley?”

 

Hange nodded, while Levi shrugged. “If anyone so much shifts when they're not supposed to, I am slaying someone's neck on the spot.”

 

XoXoX

 

“So, they made you the new War Chief? Didn't take them long to replace me….” Zeke's voice was a hoarse whisper, like a raspy air was struggling to escape from the column of his throat. His body was tied against the large post in the middle of the empty barn, save for a cluster of haystacks. “You've always been a smart one, Reiner. One day they'll discard you too and you know it.”

 

Reiner shook his head. “When you betrayed Marley and left, you have no idea what was left behind back in Liberio. It would've become a wasteland if it wasn't for Hizuru's assistance.”

 

There was a cynical laugh from the lips of the Beast Titan holder. “You are still a naive young boy. Hizuru played a part in this from the very beginning. You've been playing into Kiyomi Azumabito's hands right now and you still don't realize it.”

 

Porco stepped up, his fist enclosed in a pent-up rage. “What do you mean??”

 

“She has a very particular interest in Paradis and she's using the upcoming war between all of the other World nations against this Island to monopolize the iceburst stone's mining for her own country's gain. Little Miss Ackerman is her golden key.”

 

Before Reiner could move forward and demand a further explanation from his former superior, Levi Ackerman stepped in as he grabbed a handful of their prisoner's flaxen hair and spoke directly into Zeke's face. Only a breathe's distance was between them.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? F'KING EXPLAIN BEFORE I BUST ANOTHER EYE! WHAT DOES IT HAVE TO DO WITH MIKASA?”

 

“Jeez, Levi, catch a breath will you….” Zeke coughed, more blood flowed down the corner of his lips. “Mikasa Ackerman is nothing more than a beautiful and very useful puppet for Hizuru to sink their claws deep into Paradis soil. They need her to further their agenda: invading Paradis’ natural resources. They moved faster than anyone. The Azumabito family are just a bunch of money-hungry opportunists.”

 

Levi grunted in disagreement. “For your information, Liberio's people are now indebted to Hizuru. Mikasa is nothing like them. She sacrificed her freedom by binding herself to an Eldian man from Marley in marriage all for the sake of your own people's survival.”

 

Zeke laughed between fits of bloody coughs. “Who'd knew Mikasa Ackerman had it in her all along…..willing to spread her legs for an enemy all for the sake of ‘peace’.”

 

Reiner's fist connected with Zeke's jaw out of nowhere, catching Levi and Hange by surprise. Their eyes widened in curiosity at their former subordinate's immediate action.

 

The holder of the Armored Titan spat back. “I won't allow you to talk shit about my wife with your filthy, treacherous mouth, Zeke. She's too pure to lay with an enemy yet merciful enough that she didn't kill me on our marriage bed even when she had all the chance last night.”

 

There was a small 'Oh’ that came from Hange upon hearing Reiner's revelation, while Levi, who had eventually picked up the connection much earlier, stepped in front of Reiner and calmly commented, “Stand down, soldier. This piece of shit has no idea what's been happening since he defected.”

 

“I apologize, Captain Levi. If you'll excuse me….I really need to step out before I kill this traitor.” Reiner took his leave and head out of the barn's door, it closed with a frustratingly loud thud. Pieck and Porco remained vigil, knowing that their close friend and immediate superior was very bothered by Zeke's disrespect towards the Hizuru Princess.

 

Pieck made her words known. “Things are changing, Zeke. Reiner is not only the new War Chief but he is also now the Lord of Hizuru. He would not allow any sides to take advantage of the other. We are achieving peace and it's truly sad you won't be alive long enough to witness it.”

 

“As always, Pieck proves herself right, isn't it Zeke?” taunted Porco towards the traitor to their homeland.

 

Levi added, “Don't threaten him too much. His neck's still connected to the Spear's trigger. One wrong move, the whole place will blow up along with everyone here.”

 

“I will not die until I have carried my mission and it is to save all Eldians from a miserable fate,” there was a pause as Zeke struggled to breathe. “The key is euthanasia. I will use the Founding Titan's powers to cease all Eldians from the capability to breed. I will make sure that none of us will ever give life to new Titan shifters and the bloodline will die with the last child ever born today. We are a curse by mere existence.”

 

Levi spat out a curse word, before uttering, “Who the hell do you think you are? To decide how others should live? Not you, not Eren, not the King should decide for others.”

 

Zeke then began to unfold his own history, one of his childhood and the horrors he had experienced as a young boy inflicted by his own parents through negligence and selfish ambitions.

 

XoXoX

 

Mikasa stood in front of the vanity mirror, looking at the weary reflection she saw in front of her. It was another irony of her life.

 

Yesterday, she was standing in a wedding dress yet today, she was standing in her own Survey Corps battle suit, one that she had thought she would no longer need to don anymore.

 

_You're nothing without me, aren't you?_

 

Those words kept replaying inside her head, again and again, growing louder in the still silence of the small room - one that Historia had used as her bedroom. Her granite eyes lingered over the bed, still warm from the Queen's dying form. It was unbearable when the thought of her dear friend was still alive and breathing only several hours earlier.

 

She had died so Eren's daughter could live.

 

It never gets easier every time she had to bury a friend. To think that she would've become numb at this point already.

 

And the thought of having to put an end to the infant's father once and for all shook her to the core of her heart.

 

When her hands stopped in the middle of fastening the chest plate bearing the Wings of Freedom, she was sorely reminded of the last time she was prepping for the rescue mission in Liberio, Sasha was the one who helped her with her gear and equipping the Thunder Spears on the mechanical launchers.

 

_“We'll bring him back home together, Mika.”_

 

Those were apparently Sasha's last words to her ever. It was not even a proper goodbye. There was never a need to.

 

They did bring Eren back home, along with Sasha's cold dead body, with a fresh gunshot wound on her chest and according to Connie - Eren's bitter laugh as a response to her death.

 

_Are you even beyond saving, Eren?_

 

There was a gentle rap against the wooden door.

 

She tilted her head slightly and noticed Reiner's tall figure standing next to the doorway from the mirror's reflection. It was always in his previous nature to be the one who approached with a question or words, yet at that moment, his mind wasn't able to conjure any intelligible thoughts.

 

Afraid that he'd say the wrong things again.

 

It was very fortunate because she had the same notion too.

 

Here they were again, meeting alone behind closed doors and four walls.

 

Yet, she didn't turn him away or asked him to leave when he closed the door behind him and settled himself against a wall.

 

She continued to fasten the remaining buckles on the right side of her chest and on her thighs. The reflective surface of the chest plate glinted in the light of the lantern.

 

Seeing her up close clad in a military suit truly caught Reiner off guard - no, it wasn't because of the usual intimidating look she has on her face, but upon knowing how the sleek black suit contained a very enormous power within.

 

Whether it was a wedding dress or a battle suit, her silent strength was visible regardless.

 

The feature that set them apart was the unavoidable fact that he is a Titan shifter but her….she is a Titan in human form.

 

He had always known her as a fearless fighter since they were younger but this day, he could truly witness her strength and resolve - even more so after she had lost so many times, again and again. She would still get herself back up and continue to fight for the ones she loves.

 

Mikasa continued to tighten the straps of her gear, oblivious to the way Reiner's eyes were fixated on her reflection and the way he averted his gaze respectfully when he saw the back of her suit which was still undone.

 

He began to point out with his words and tiny gestures of his fingers, “The back's still….” Yet, his words hung unfinished, as his cheeks began to redden.

 

_Why would he feel embarrassed now when he was the one who helped undid her dress yesterday?_

 

Mikasa looked up towards the taller man, a quizzical look on her face. Yet, she finally noticed the way the suit loosened against her back. She never did utter a sound when she let his hands pulled the zipper up starting from the bottom of her spine. Although there was indeed a tiny shiver emanating from the insides of her body when she felt the tips of his long fingers brushing gently against her skin, ghosting unintentionally lingering touches in its course.

 

“The last time we were getting ready for battle, Sasha helped me. I'm so used to having her helping me that I-” Her words wandered aimlessly, her lips shut in a painful reminiscent. Her sunken eyes locked with his honey eyes, exhaustion against loneliness.

 

_She had lost her parents, her home, Sasha, Historia and she knew she was on the verge of losing Eren when the sun rises._

 

He wanted to say….

 

_You're not alone._

 

_I'm here for you._

 

_I've never stopped being your friend._

 

But all those words seemed more content in nesting inside his throat. Never to be said, only meant to be kept.

 

All he could do was to give a solemn look instead - like the coward he was - when she looked away from their reflections on the vanity mirror. Her body began to turn slightly facing his direction, hoping to excuse herself and place a distance in their close proximity.

 

He could literally be standing in front of her, only a whisper's distance between their heads yet they would always be worlds apart. The top of her head almost reached the bottom of his chin as he looked down at his young bride's blank face who averted her eyes away from looking into his.

 

He was about to turn his body around when the deafening sound of an unmistakable explosion could be heard from behind the farmhouse, followed by an earth-shattering rumble in its aftermath.

 

_It was exactly like a rerun of Liberio's assault that night._

 

His first instinct was to shift but he couldn't do that without destroying the farmhouse in return.

 

Therefore, his reflexive action was to hold his arms out and grabbed onto the young woman in front of him in a protective manner as he pressed their bodies forward onto the floor.

 

Reiner felt as if time stood still the moment his forehead hit the dusty wooden floor of the bedroom upon impact from the explosion. His sudden movements caused dust to fly upwards as an aftermath. His heart beat fast, too loud that he could hear its thundering beats inside his own ears - mixed with the shrilling chain of noise that follows a blast.

 

It was only when his nose caught a whiff of the same intriguing floral scent that took him back to his matrimonial chambers, did he lift his head and opened his eyes to see Mikasa's confused face - torn between anger and shock.

 

She really began to hate these series of explosions.

 

He knew his weight would've placed a significant pressure against her chest yet the raven-haired Princess of Hizuru could only send a partially terrified-partially worried look to him.

 

“Are you alright?” The exact same sentence came out of their mouths coincidentally.

 

His right hand was cradled around her head, shielding it from potential damage from the fall. His other hand wrapped tightly around her slender waist.

 

Apparently, Mikasa had the same notion in her mind, with her arms hooked underneath his and her grip tight against the sturdy muscle on his back, pulling his body tight against hers.

 

Here they were, in each other's arms just like the night before. The only difference was at that moment, there was nothing but worry instead of an existing animosity.

 

The shrilling noise that followed the explosion stopped ringing in their ears. Sounds of people shouting, running and doors been thrown open followed the aftermath. Heavy footsteps could be heard hitting the ground around them.

 

“Commander!!!” Someone's voice could be heard faintly, coming from the direction of the barn.

 

“Mikasa, are you alright?” The door was thrown open suddenly, revealing the remaining loyal shifter of Paradis, clad in an all-black ensemble of the new Survey Corps’ military uniform.

 

Armin stood frantic at the doorway, he struggled to catch the breath that he lost while making his way there. Upon assessing the situation right in front of his eyes, he knew his childhood friend was alright. Reiner pulled himself away the moment Mikasa lifted herself up to a sitting position, sending a question to the blonde prodigy. “We're alright. What just happened?”

 

“Jean and the others are still assessing the situation. No doubt, that was a Thunder Spear earlier and it blew up the whole barn.”

 

“Shit…shit...”

 

Reiner cursed under his breath as he began to realize that Porco and Pieck were still inside the barn when he left. Yet, when he looked at his new bride’s face, he found not the ever calm there but only sheer panic and fear instead as Mikasa's breathing grew heavier.

 

She began to hyperventilate.

 

His heart broke.

 

_Please give me the strength to protect her calm._

 

XoXoX

 

A/N: Okay that was another long chapter but I am not sorry because I want my lovely readers to be able to read this over the weekend. Tell me which was your favorite part of this chapter or what you hoped to see in the next one :) Till next chapter!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's summary:
> 
> An audience with the Allied Nation's council opens up locked boxes of hidden memories, unravels painful truths and yet, achieves the impossible peace one could only dream of before. Mikasa eventually lets go of her past while Reiner finally learns to accept his future.


End file.
